


The Phenix Family

by JNSU



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Immortals, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is a Phoenix, Jason-centric, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNSU/pseuds/JNSU
Summary: 凤凰涅槃，起死回生，杰森离开了哥谭，终于在凤凰城找到了他的归宿。(此凤凰城非彼凤凰城，我就用了Phenix来表示家族名和城市名，Phoenix 为种族）(AO3的tag无法详尽打出我的预警，所以剩余在简介说明：设定糅杂私设非常多，时间线乱七八糟，剧情发展脱离漫画，作者具有私心夹带私货，人物苏苏苏苏苏，开挂严重，请慎入 ）
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Justice League & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 离开哥谭

他不知道自己身上出了什么毛病，有声音在呼唤他，已经好几天了。

“COME...BACK...”他似乎出现了幻听，有声音一直在远方若有若无地传来，而与此同时，他的身体状况非常诡异。

他开始不断地发烧，身体里的血液仿佛都在沸腾。最先开始他以为是因为自己吹了一整夜的风而导致的。

那天他在与一大群黑帮搏斗，本就因为幻听精神恍惚导致伤痕累累，之后又撞上了夜巡的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，为了躲避他们他不得不炸了几间仓库和安全屋。长时间的极速运动让他的伤势雪上加霜，最后大量失血在哥谭边际的一个荒废天台上昏迷了过去，吹了一整夜的风。他本以为自己真的会就此死去，然而他还是醒了过来，挣扎着回到了离自己最近的安全屋。

随之而来的，他开始发热。

他跌跌撞撞地跑去翻药品箱，由于无力导致药品洒了一地。他挣扎着找到了退烧药和抗生素，甚至顾不上喝水直接生咽了下去。仅仅这些事就已经耗费了他所有的力气。他蹲在地上剧烈地喘息着，等头疼晕眩减轻一点儿。

杰森陶德在法律上已经死了，他在哥谭是个幽灵。没有任何能够证明他身份的证件，这意味着他不能去大型医院。虽然他有罗伊帮忙搞定的假身份和证件，但是目前他不敢冒这个险，医院的人流太多监控复杂，以他现在的状态如果对上蝙蝠家任何一个他都没有把握全身而退而不伤害任何人，如果他去找莱斯利医生又一定会被神谕发现。

自他从拉撒路坑里出来后他已经很少碰到这样的情况了，拉撒路坑改变了他血液的成分，使他的愈合能力大大上升。虽然早期他还会被拉撒路坑后遗症影响到，行为变得暴虐无常。但是这么多年后，除非情绪的大波动之外，他已经学会慢慢掌控住了它。

现在，他只希望药物能够发挥作用，或者拉撒路坑因子能够治愈他。

杰森拖着疲惫的身子，踉跄倒向了床铺。

梦中，似乎有火光在跳动。

又是这个梦,杰森皱眉。

他站在一片废墟上，抬眼扫视了这已经看过无数次的场景，叹了口气。从刚开始的疑惑不安到如今他对这一切的态度早已经变成了见怪不怪了。他无法自主离开梦境，也无法在梦境中做些什么，所以他干脆盘膝在地上坐下，闭上了眼睛，开始冥想。

只是今晚的梦境，似乎有一些特殊。

冥想被面前传来的炽热气息所打断，杰森不动声色睁开眼，但是却已经暗暗地绷紧了肌肉提高了警惕。但是出乎他意料的，面前并没有什么危险敌人，有的只是眼前的一簇簇带着高温的明亮光芒。四周都是黑暗，只有他的面前仿佛汇聚了所有光明，耀眼得不可夺目。

灵魂连接的大种姓之刃没有什么反应，所以无论如何面前的这“东西”是没有什么大恶意的。鬼差神使地，他向中心那束光伸出了手。但在他的指尖碰到它的那一瞬间，却惊恐感觉到来自灵魂深处的一抹巨大拉扯力。

它在把它往光里拉！

光芒攀附至他手臂，一点点覆盖住他的体表，逐渐染上了颜色，直到最后猛然抽离的瞬间，汇聚为了一只鸟类的模样。他抬头眯起眼看着面前漂浮在他眼前的，有点熟悉有点恐惧。

那个美丽的生物不言不语，它燃烧着金色火焰的眼眸注视着他，赤色身躯上的羽毛光芒流转，隐隐有金色的纹路亮起，火焰燃烧着从它的翎羽和尾羽坠落照亮了这方天地。

杰森深吸了一口气，压抑住内心的震惊，因为他已经认出了面前的生物。

凤凰。

面前的凤凰似乎听到了他内心的话，它居高临下地看着他，伸展开了长长的羽翼，在空中盘旋了两圈，然后猛的扑向了他。

“不——”杰森睁大了眼，踉跄着后退，却被那无尽的火焰给吞噬。

杰森满头大汗地从梦里惊醒，他有点茫然地坐在床上，平复着自己急促的呼吸。比起昨天的浑身乏力发热，似乎今天起床后症状消失了？

他捂着额头，无意识地看了下四周，然后目光骤然停住，视线落在了床铺上，他不禁伸手拿起了它，那是一根火红色羽毛，光芒流转仿佛烈焰一般，摸上去甚至带着温热。在昏暗的房间里，那根羽毛熠熠生辉不知是何等美丽的生物留下了它。

然而杰森看见他它却是怔怔睁大了双眼，

他很确定，这是昨天他梦里那只生物留下的羽毛，可是，那不是梦吗？

出了一身汗，本身就非常爱干净注意卫生的杰森立刻觉得身上不舒服了起来，他从床上起来，打算给自己疲惫了几天的身躯好好放个松。

浴室里他不经意地扫了眼镜子，看见镜中的自己，愣住了，他的眼睛似乎有点发亮，仔细一看眼底似乎有火焰在跳动，他仔细地靠近镜子，发现自己脸上似乎都有纹路在亮，他眯眼看了一会儿，发现它们在悄悄流动。

怎么回事?

由于大种姓的修行，他身上留下了独属于大种姓的印记，在他冥想的时候，这些印记就会悄悄出现。他早已习惯这点，但他不明白自己脸上的的纹路究竟是怎么回事，难道发生了变异？

他想他可能得抽空去拜访一下达坷拉。

他抿唇打开了浴缸上的水龙头开关，试探水的温度。当他指尖接触到浴缸的冷水，突然之间浴缸里的水翻滚了起来，水在一瞬间沸腾了。

杰森保持着弯腰的姿势站在一瞬间就雾气缭绕的浴室，愣在了原地。

“什么鬼？！”杰森低低地骂了一句，从浴室里冲了出去，最近没有在夜巡上碰见毒藤女，所以可以排除花粉的作用，他也确定没有扯进什么魔法师的事件里——事实上哥谭这座城市总是与神秘无缘。

杰森试探地去碰客厅里桌子上的水杯，那是他昨天出门之前倒的，由于归来时候身体不适还没来得及收拾。

可是这一次里面的水好端端，没有翻滚没有气泡，十分平静，仿佛刚刚的一切不过是他的幻觉。

可是他扭头看着浴室，浴室的门没关，里面的水汽甚至有些散了出来，雾气弥漫。

他低头伸出指尖去触碰杯子里的水，刚碰到的瞬间，水杯里的水静止了一瞬后就剧烈汽化，杰森暗道不好，下一秒就眼睁睁地看着手中的玻璃杯炸了开来。

杰森等着烫伤的剧烈疼痛到来，可是他眨了眨眼他的手仍然好端端的，肤色苍白，只是沾上了水有点湿，其他症状甚至连泛红都没有。

“这下真的见鬼了……”

到底……怎么回事……

似乎从那天起身体就不对劲……

杰森看着自己的手，表情阴晴不定。

他沉思片刻拉开抽屉看到了一个通讯器，那是很早之前蝙蝠们给他的，在一次重要的任务上神谕要求他务必带上。

“我知道你习惯独来独往，但是这都是为了这次任务的成功，我想你也不希望因为你的原因导致计划出现纰漏吧。”芭芭拉在他出声拒绝前抢先开口，声音十分冷静，“实在不想要的话你可以在任务之后再归还给我。”

但是任务完成之后他没有归还它，而芭芭拉也没有向他开口收回。

那次任务，虽然他带上了通讯器并把它连接在了头盔上，但他没有开口在线路里说过一句多余的话。他全程听着提姆和达米安的拌嘴，听着斯蒂芬妮向卡珊德拉的抱怨，听着迪克带着笑意的劝说和芭芭拉的无奈叹息，听着凯特漫不经心的哼歌，听着布鲁斯对杜克的简单的指导和解释。

他尽量让自己的存在感降到最低，除了必要的战术沟通和报告情况之外都一声不吭，他怕他的开口，打断他们所有的祥和。

说没有一丝羡慕，那一定是假的，对比当时他和布鲁斯之间的紧张局势，他就像个局外人，冷眼看着他们之间的温情。

他抿唇，看着屏幕，即使联系人里没有布鲁斯，他的那串号码他却早已烂熟于心。他摩挲了两下通讯器，深吸一口气，把它扔到了垃圾桶里，然后若无其事地关上了抽屉。

他不想测试，他敢肯定如果他出声求助布鲁斯一定会出手帮助他，然后他就被禁足于蝙蝠洞配合做各种各样的调查，如果是魔法的问题他甚至会帮他联系扎塔娜，全天360度防护直到他恢复正常……然后……

然后呢……

只要一闭上眼，他仿佛能看到曾经他们警惕防备的眼神，和带了分说不清道不明意味的打量。他宁愿就此孤零零地在外死掉也不想再面对他们。他们之间的每次对峙都让彼此疲惫不堪，或愤怒或失望或痛苦，久而久之，大家都默认了彼此之间维持的这样不远不近的距离。

他曾经被送进阿卡姆过，距离小丑只六个房间，他现在一闭眼仿佛就回到当时的恐惧之中。他们似乎坚定认为阿卡姆能够治愈好他，可是小丑，稻草人，他们恢复正常了吗？

从拉撒路坑里出来之后他认为他还是他自己，然而其他人并不是。

还有阿福……

阿福总是这样无私，他爱他的家人，他永远包容着他爱的人。他照顾着所有的孩子，宽容地对待一切。可以说，阿福是蝙蝠家最强的后盾。

但是……

杰森强迫自己不再想下去。

他不能要求蝙蝠侠为他报仇为他跨过那道线，也不能要求蝙蝠侠给予他同等的爱。

他看着他，就好像一直在他身上寻找着当年那个十五岁的男孩，只是那个男孩，早就不存在了。

而他也在他身上看不到属于他的未来。

家。

他的家，很早以前存在于威斯利耍酒疯后凯瑟琳安抚他的喃喃声里，后是希拉低垂眉眼时点起的烟，是塔利亚凝视他的那双翡色的眸，不存在于那个十五岁后就变得陌生却仍富丽堂皇的庄园里。

他们心中将以前的杰森陶德和如今的红头罩给割裂开，他们心思复杂地注视着着如今这个顶着杰森陶德名字的“怪物”。是他毁了他们心中完美的“家人”“兄弟”“罗宾”的形象。

杰森闭眼坐在沙发上，没有开灯。

“近来，韦恩一家出席了哥谭的慈善晚会上，WE总裁发表了对于改造哥谭的一系列计划，布鲁斯韦恩称他以他儿子提摩西韦恩为豪……”面对着摄像机和采访，提姆泰然自若地应对着媒体各种问题，在他身后，迪克揽着有些抗拒却仍是乖乖不动的达米安开怀大笑，而一边的布鲁斯则是侧过头看着他们，眼里满是纵容和笑意。

多么光鲜亮丽的一家人。

黑暗的房间里，他轻轻叹气。

他看了电视一会儿，低头目光沉沉地看着手机里最后一张图。

那是一张四人的全家福。

还记得当初他看到这张照片的时候。

那时候的他仿佛被什么击中一般，顿时失去了所有力气，他跌坐在天台上，大脑一片空白。被不信任也好，被送进阿卡姆也好，被最爱之人打得半死也好，都抵不过这张照片上布鲁斯的微笑带给他的痛。

照片中的四人都西装革履，黑发打理得整整齐齐，蓝眸中都带着笑意看着来人。四个人站在画中刚刚好，刚刚好到再不能多加一个人。

或许从来没有你的位置。

他几近痛楚地闭上眼。

每当这时，他就想离开这座城市。这座城市阴暗晦涩，连呼吸都仿佛带着硝烟味和尘土味。她不像隔壁大都会一样明亮美丽充斥着希望，这座城市千疮百孔伤痕累累。她经历了无数战争，目睹了无数鲜血，但她总是安静地看着一切，原谅一切。她孕育了杰森陶德，却又一直伤害着他。

哥谭。

“哥谭啊，你为何总是令我如此难过……”他自言自语地说着，轻轻的话仿佛说出口的下一秒就会被风吹散，也不知道说给谁听。

他想离开哥谭，如果是之前的法外组，他可以直接跟罗伊和星火跑到外太空去，后来他们散伙……罗伊现在在星城，他和奥利弗的关系稍稍有些缓解，他现在也有丽安需要照顾，他不能这么自私地就叫走罗伊，即使他知道只要一个电话，罗伊立刻会放下一切无条件支持他。

他已经无法与蝙蝠家和解，但是他希望罗伊可以。

下定决心离开哥谭之后，杰森立刻行动起来。他看着墙上的地图陷入了沉思。他想找一个没有超级英雄的领地，首先直接排除毗邻哥谭的布鲁德海文和超人的大都会，排除绿灯侠哈尔乔丹的海滨城，闪电侠的中城，神奇队长的福西特市……

看着地图剩下的城市，杰森视线一一扫过，南特斯市，尼尔……凤凰城、

他呼吸急促，鬼神差使一般，目光凝在了墙上的地图，地图上的那座城市上，凤凰城，他捂住胸口，仿佛能听到有什么在灵魂深处欢呼雀跃一般，

是的，没错，The Phenix City——凤凰城。

杰森脑中突然一激灵，瞬间把这几天的事情串通了一起。现在就算再不愿意相信，他也明白他的身上一定发生了什么。

他摸上了那个城市的名字，闭了眼呼吸急促。

那里有一定有什么！说不定到那里就能够解释他身上出现的问题。

他想起了自己的死而复生，想起了自己多次与死神的擦肩而过。

“你也算与我有缘。”看着它，杰森自顾自地笑了起来。除却了这座城市对自己莫名其妙的吸引力，他的经历也意外的与这个名字相搭配。

哥谭边界处，杰森最后回头看了这所黑暗的城市一眼。

如果没有意外的话，他短期内应该是不会再主动踏进哥谭了。说不上难过，只是心里，空落落的，好像有什么东西失去了，再也不会回来了。

他又看向了角落里几个在白天难得出现在街上的几位游莺们，她们三两聚集在一起，抽着烟，靠在不远处斑驳的墙上，透过有些脱落的假睫毛看着他，却没有喊他。

她们应该是私下打听到了他要离开的消息，悄悄过来送他的，在公园街中，无论是孩童时期作为杰森陶德时候的他，还是黑夜里作为红头罩的他，其实都与她们结下了不解之缘。同样的，这次离开，他最担忧的仍是犯罪巷中这些抱有善意的人们。

义警拯救不了深入泥沼的他们，所做的一切，不过是饮鸩止渴。

ONE DAY.

总有一天，他告诉自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 活人永远比不过死人，而在他们心中，曾经的有些东西，失去了就是失去了。但很多事情其实并不是杰森看上去的那样，他们之间存在着很多误解。他们之间也有不曾说出口却也难说出口的温柔的爱。但同时，有些矛盾也不是爱不爱就可以解决的，实际远比想象复杂。
> 
> 哥谭是蝙蝠侠的代名词，他嘴上念叨着，哥谭，你为何总是伤我的心。其实未尝没有藏了几分质问蝙蝠侠的意味在。
> 
> 在思考蝙蝠家相关的时候，他会否定自己会自虐。但是还好，在无尽漫长的未来，他能去追逐他自己的爱，他也终将学会坦诚。


	2. 安洁莉娅

杰森蜷缩在拥挤的车厢里，车内弥漫着汗味，尘土味，酒精和垃圾发酵后的味道。

这个味道非常熟悉，从出生以后他整个世界都萦绕着这样的气味，一个专属于犯罪巷的味道。

他穿得非常低调，黑色的头发乱糟糟地挡在眼前，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，还有黑色口罩遮住他的面容。

他坐上的是一辆从哥谭出发，途径常青城，斯德尔镇，最终到达帝王城的车，他选择在斯德尔镇下车，然后绕一个圈再到达凤凰城。杰森匆匆扫了一眼周围，整个车厢的人基本都像他一样的装扮，甚者还有全身笼罩在黑纱里的。他们不会多嘴询问，甚至不会多看他人一眼，互不交流就静静地坐着车厢里等着目的地到达。大家都是需要秘密离开哥谭的人，不会多管闲事，对于他们来说，麻烦越少越好。虽然车上的都是来自犯罪巷的人，但是等到下车之后，大家就从今一别两地，再无瓜葛。

要想彻底没有痕迹地离开哥谭，选择犯罪巷的黑车是个很好的办法。没有姓名没有证件甚至不会询问过多，这些生活在哥谭最最底层的人民永远都有自己的特殊渠道和生活方式。他们拥有自己的关系网，联结了从犯罪巷走出的各个人——可能是洗衣店的老板，可能是桥洞下的乞丐，也可能是出入于高端会所的白领人士。这些所有走出犯罪巷的人都会默不作声地给予同类帮助，共同铸造了大家生存的避风港，而这根本不会被非犯罪巷之人所知晓，只有长期活在底层人民的人心里清楚，但他们都避而不谈。即使是再作恶多端的人也不会透露分毫，那就是生活在犯罪巷约定俗成的规矩。

红罗宾和神谕拥有强大的情报系统，他们却从不知晓这由犯罪巷编织出来的巨大的网，阶级限制了他们，他们之间拥有一道跨不去的鸿沟。他们难以理解犯罪巷人民的生活，而犯罪巷的人们也根本不会信任这些义警。

更何况犯罪巷基本不属于他们夜巡的范围之内，毕竟众所周知那是红头罩的地盘。

集装车箱里面只有一盏非常小的充电式的灯，灯光非常微弱，只能方便下车的人从拥挤的人群和大量累积的货物之中挤出一道路来。车行驶的时间越久，车内的人也逐渐减少，杰森终于有足够的空间来稍微伸展一下自己已经发麻的腿。

他一边悄悄地转了转手腕，一边若有所思。他在思考自己突然从哥谭消失该如何收拾。蝙蝠们看上去似乎是他最应该担心的其实不然，因为他之前也经常突然从哥谭消失个几个月到一年，有时在世界各地做卧底有时候在外太空。而一旦他们有意追踪他的下落时候又一无所获时候，他们极有可能会怀疑到刺客联盟的头上，而塔利亚会替他将他们全部拦下，而恰恰这个举动会再次证实他们的怀疑。以蝙蝠侠的性格他根本不会求助于超人甚至正义联盟，而超人那些年轻的崽子呢根本对他不熟悉更别提找到他了。到时候过了两年，他也已经在凤凰城安定了下来，谁都别想轻易带走他。

他低头看了眼自己戴着手套的手，那被遮掩住的已经暗下去的纹路，直觉告诉他，自己身上的变化将会在凤凰城得到解答，而这直觉，曾经在战斗中无数次地救了他的命。

而他抛下的犯罪巷……杰森眼神复杂，微微叹了口气。

收回了思绪，杰森目光转向自己身旁的明显落单的女孩子，她身边没有父母和伙伴在。她正抱着膝盖坐着，然后有意无意地试探性地靠近他，她停顿了一下，在没有感受到杰森明显的反对后便紧紧地挨住了杰森，杰森看了眼对面坐着的剩下的几个看上去像是彼此认识的男人，便顺水推舟地没有拆穿她的小心思。

女孩子有着一头修剪得乱七八糟犹如稻草般的金发，稚嫩的脸庞上脏兮兮的都是煤灰的印记，明显宽大不合身的破旧的卫衣，还有一直警惕盯着周围的眼睛。

‘聪明的孩子’，杰森心想，伪装成男孩子减少麻烦，不动声色地利用身边环境给自己制造优势，并且一直在陌生环境里保持警惕。

只是……

“你的伙伴呢？”杰森微侧头用几乎微不可闻的声音低声问她，犯罪巷的孩子在出了犯罪巷后从来不会独来独往，这是铁律。因为对于犯罪巷的孩子来说，隐藏在外面都市的繁华与热闹才是最危险的，美丽通常会掩盖罪恶。对于人贩子来说，犯罪巷中的大多黑户孩子是他们的主要下手目标。

女孩在他出口的瞬间飞快地看了他一眼，似乎在评估着什么。

杰森也没想过能够得到回答，因为他知道犯罪巷的孩子究竟有多警惕，像刚刚那样的小求助基本已是破格了，所以当他听到沉默片刻后小女孩硬邦邦的声音后还是有点讶异。

“只有我一个。”小女孩的声音嘶哑，仿佛生锈的铁片相互摩擦，破碎不成调，她看了眼有点意外的杰森，多解释了一句，“你的口音，还有刚刚。”

杰森微愣，然后笑了起来，也是，他忘记了，那么多年犯罪巷的生活总会在他身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。就像他的口音，虽然经过韦恩庄园和上层社会这么多年耳濡目染的熏陶，但是对于“同类”来说，这依然是大家彼此心知肚明的烙印。

“你还是不够警惕啊，万一我不是好人呢？”杰森忍不住提点了她一句，“下次不要对陌生人这么坦率了。”

女孩看着他，张了张口，想说些什么，但是似乎有顾忌的样子，最终什么都没说。

瞬间，两个人都沉默了下来。杰森闭上了眼养精蓄锐，本就是萍水相逢他也不好问更多，引起不必要的麻烦那就得不偿失了。

经过了几个小时的无声旅途，车终于到达了斯德尔镇，杰森很快地下了车，环顾了下四周，满意地发现车停靠的不远处就有一家24小时营业的汽车餐厅。

令人意外的是，女孩也跟着他下了车。

杰森大步走向了斜对角的汽车餐厅，眼角余光注意女孩也跟着他身后走向了他的目的地。杰森什么话也没说，只是用现金买了两份辣热狗和汽水，把其中的一份递给了她。

女孩吞咽了口水，看着面前还散发着热气的食物，眼中有着渴望，却没有伸手而是看向了杰森，直到接触到杰森鼓励意味的目光，才慢慢伸手接过了它。

两个人站在街角，一起吃完了那顿迟了很久的晚餐。

站在女孩身边的杰森看着地图，沉思了一会儿，斯德尔镇临海，而它与凤凰城隔了一座山，所以他需要绕着公路走上几个小时，为了掩人耳目，他最好趁着夜色尽快赶到凤凰城，一路上留下的痕迹越少越好。

想明白了方案，就立刻行动。杰森将地图塞进了背包里，那里面装着一些补给和设备，是为了以防万一的，并且在前行的路上他需要补充水分。

他瞥了眼坐在那里看似不在意实则一直关注自己的女孩，默不作声地直接走向计划的路线。果不其然，在他转身的瞬间，她立马站了起来，紧紧地跟上了杰森。

这可真是……杰森眼里有了苦笑，这个发展是他所始料未及的。

杰森没有制止她，也没有开口与她交流，但是下意识地将自己走路的速度稍微放缓，以便女孩更好地跟上他。

一路上，杰森看似漠不关心，实则总是关注着她，一段时间后就默默把水递给她让她补充水分防止脱水。女孩比杰森想象的要坚强很多，几个小时的徒步即使是他自己也有点疲惫，可是女孩却咬着牙一声不吭，没有开口要求过休息，也没有跟不上他。

这个女孩身上真的有股狠劲。

不达目的不罢休。

杰森不想问也不想知道女孩的过往，无非就是那些已经烂俗却在哥谭屡见不鲜的情节罢了，虽然这个女孩如果执意跟着他将会是个麻烦，但是真要他做出赶女孩走或者视而不见的行为他也做不到。

不能让她回哥谭——既然她决定即使是孤身一人可能面临诸多危险也要离开那已经说明了很多，而以他现在的情况可能暂且无法亲自安置好她。即使他与塔利亚熟络但是他也不会开口求助她——刺客联盟不是个好去处。打电话给罗伊将她送去星城？先不说他现在的行为本身就是瞒着他的，毕竟以罗伊那种唯恐天下不乱的性子绝对会兴奋跑过来暴露他行迹美名其曰“帮助他兄弟”。

唉。

在杰森一路思索和彼此心照不宣对女孩的照应下，他们终于翻过了山几乎到达了凤凰城。看着面前在夜色中明亮的都市，感受着血脉中若有若无的吸引，即使杰森心中早有期待都忍不住有些雀跃。

这就是他未来要待的城市啊。

她与哥谭太不一样了，她的美丽超出了他的想象，浩瀚星海下高楼大厦和充满韵味的古建筑相结合，虽不像大都市那样奢华喧嚣，也没有哥谭那样的哥特风情，但她有着独属于自己的浪漫情调，整座城市都好似被各种各样的肆意开发的鲜花和绿植包围，即使是工业化也没有抹掉街巷里厚重的历史气息，在这里的每一秒呼吸都能感受到凤凰城和她人民之间的爱。

如此与众不同，如此令人陶醉。

这就是，他的，城市。

看着难掩盖住激动向前走去准备离开的杰森，紧紧跟着他的女孩终于忍不住开口，而那句话也成功让他驻足。

“我认得你，红头罩先生。”

杰森转过了身，第一次认真打量眼前这个年仅九、十岁的女孩。女孩咬着唇，手指一直揪着衣角，虽然有点紧张害怕却依然鼓起勇气看着杰森的眼睛。

她的眼睛干净清澈一眼就可以望到底，很容易分辨有没有说谎。

杰森听着她嘶哑的声音，断断续续却又大胆清晰，“你曾经救过我，那时候你在我面前也这样转过手腕。”

“那个晚上，如果不是你，我就要被企鹅人的手下给抓走了，爸爸欠了赌债想要把我卖给他来偿还欠款……”

听着她的描述和她模仿的动作，杰森记忆慢慢清晰，他记起了面前的女孩，那是几年前的事情了，当时撞上了这件事情的他还因此开了杀戒警告了那些人。他没想到，面前之人就是那晚的女孩，更不要提靠着他几年前转手腕的动作将他认出。

“我也有听别人说起你经常会去光临街口摊贩的辣热狗，而你之前下意识给我买的就是你常常吃的食物。”

“我也不是想要挟你什么，我是真的想跟你说谢谢。”

“谢谢你救了我，谢谢你为犯罪巷做的一切。”

沉默了一下，杰森看着面前拼命解释已经急出眼泪的女孩，心中暗暗做了一个大胆到让他心惊的决定，他蹲下身，摸了摸她的头，柔和了语气，“我该怎么称呼你呢？”

“……Angelia。”

再次听到她这明显不正常的声音，杰森却是表情都没有变过，他看着安洁莉娅，“这是个很好的名字，这个名字有天使的意思……”说到一半的杰森停了下来，苦笑着看着她眼里的嘲弄，里面明明白白写着不相信，毕竟犯罪巷的人从来不相信这些美好。

“安洁莉娅，我没有生气你跟着我，也没有怀疑你要要挟我，我想感谢你，为了你的‘谢谢’。”杰森看着她还带着眼泪的眼睛，郑重说道。

“那红头罩先生，我可以一直跟着你吗？”面前女孩虽然满头大汗，但是蓝眸却熠熠生辉，此刻里面充满了希望的神采。她这么敏锐看来是早就明白了杰森的打算了。

他直起身看着远处慢慢升起的太阳和黎明到来后微亮起的天空，沉吟片刻，他回头看着面露忐忑的女孩，不禁放声大笑。

“还没有，但是现在我有个问题要问你，我只问一遍，你必须考虑清楚再回答我。”

“你饿吗？”

“既然你只有一个人，我也只有一个人，那我们或许可以做一家人。”

“我不敢做下太多承诺，但是我可以向你保证，无论发生了什么，我永远不会放弃你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 收获第一个小跟班（√）
> 
> 然后犯罪巷的问题后面会解决的，毕竟这也是杰森的心病之一，他不可能真的弃犯罪巷不顾。
> 
> 地理位置我瞎掰的，不能细究，有些城市我虚构的。


	3. 全家福

杰森和安洁莉娅坐在一家私人旅馆里，地上堆满了从旅馆大厅拿来的凤凰城宣传手册和地图。即使它们看上去年代久远了一点，但好歹聊胜于无。之前他为了以防万一，将自己所有的手机、通讯器都全部销毁掉，并且一路行程匆忙没有办法添置新的，毕竟市面上新买的大多有会被监控的风险，因此在没有网络可供查询信息的情况下，他只能选择这最原始的办法。

安洁莉娅趴在床上拿着一张宣传单，看了眼盘腿坐在地上聚精会神的杰森，阳光从窗帘的缝隙透过，照在杰森有些凌乱的头发上和有些苍白的皮肤上。安洁莉娅眯着眼悄悄打量着杰森，从他过度苍白的肤色、脸上轻微的雀斑痕迹还有浅色的睫毛就能看出来他目前的黑色发色不是很符合他的人种，她的视线停留在他的发根，在光线下，那抹短短却艳丽的红色证明了她的猜测。

“红头罩先生，你为什么要染黑发呢？”

安静的房间里突兀地响起了安洁莉娅喑哑的声音，看到杰森骤然停下的动作，安洁莉娅就有些后悔自己几乎算得上唐突的问题。

“你可以叫我杰森，我以后不会再用红头罩这个名字了，至于为什么染黑发呢？”杰森放下手中的地图，摩挲着下巴思考回答的时候抬起头看见眼中有些惶恐后悔的安洁莉娅，下意识地给了她一个安抚的眼神后才回复她的问题。

“我在犯罪巷流浪了很久，经常有上顿没下顿的那种，所以一开始我被收养的时候我很害怕，每天都在担心被送回犯罪巷，而且说实话，那时候在学校我已经很招摇了，红发更会引起他人的目光，多一事不如少一事我就自作主张地把我的红发染成了黑发，虽然后来我明白，歧视并不仅仅只是因为发色。再之后，毕竟我是个狙击手，在犯罪巷里红发太吸引注意了。”

安洁莉娅默默地把那句“可是你的头罩也是红色的呀”给咽了回去，奈何杰森从她的眼神看穿了她的想法，有些无奈地解释：“其实更多也是习惯了黑发的自己吧，感觉突然改回自己的发色也挺不好解释的，就干脆一直染下去了。”

“那你已经离开了犯罪巷，为什么还会回来？”

“关于这个问题……”杰森屈起腿，撑着下巴，“为什么我会回到犯罪巷呢……”

杰森扭头看着空气中的浮尘，隐藏在黑暗里的表情阴晴不定，他轻声说，“大概是因为……犯罪巷的印记啊，一辈子都跟着你。”

洗不掉的。

看着明显有些沮丧的安洁莉娅，杰森微笑。即使他曾经撞了大运被哥谭的首富布鲁斯韦恩收养了，也成为了蝙蝠侠的罗宾行侠仗义，但那都无法改变他的出身。在哥谭学院上学的时候，别人从刚开始对韦恩这个姓氏的拥护，到后来听到他开口带着浓厚犯罪巷口音时候的惊讶与了然。意料之中的，他很快就被孤立了。他可以打倒作恶多端的罪犯，可是他挡不住众人对他的议论纷纷，也改变不了大家对他有意无意的嘲讽。

他只能装作不在意的样子，竭尽所能地去学习，他很小就辍学了，所以他更要珍惜读书的机会。

但是门门A+的成绩单也无法让他变得受欢迎，反而因为老师的夸奖使欺凌变本加厉。那时候他就明白一个道理，有些事情，不是你努力了就可以的。

他努力模仿迪克，也无法像迪克一样天生就讨人喜欢，迪克从小到大都是是光芒的中心，是个天生的领导者，注定发光发热。

他努力地跟希拉描绘他期望中的和亲生母亲的美好生活，得到的不过是她转头的出卖。

他一直拼命跟布鲁斯解释他没有故意推Felipe Gargonaz，可是从今以后布鲁斯的眼中还是多了分不信任。

甚至在作为“替代品”上，他都是不合格的，远不如提姆来得如鱼得水，提姆同时作为红罗宾，少年泰坦的领袖，和韦恩集团的总裁，无论是哪一个身份，他都做到了最好。

以前有人告诉过他他就是他自己，是独一无二的存在，可是被希拉出卖带来的死亡让他……

“为什么，我以为我离开了犯罪巷、离开了犯罪巷就能有很好的生活……”安洁莉娅有些不甘心，显然杰森的话打破了她的一些美好的梦想。

听到这句话，杰森扯了扯嘴角，却发现自己根本笑不出来。他也曾这样天真想过，他长长地叹了口气，说，“被布鲁斯给收养也没法改变许多事情啊！”

更何况曾经的亲情被剥夺后剩下的不过是作为敌人的冰冷与漠然，当初的温情早已灰飞烟灭，只可惜他现在才明白这一点。

安洁莉娅眨了眨眼，突然提炼到了重点，“布鲁斯？”

杰森笑得有些无奈，他挪开了身前的资料，站起身在安洁莉娅身边坐下，说：“既然我们是一家人那么我也没想过要瞒你，毕竟你迟早都会知道的，我在我十三岁时候被布鲁斯韦恩给收养了。”

安洁莉娅看着他，眼神有点迷茫，好像被这个消息给惊到了，她喃喃地说：“我知道布鲁斯韦恩收养了很多小孩，理查德·格雷森、提摩西·德雷克-韦恩……可是我不记得有看到过你的脸和名字等等！”安洁莉娅突然想起来自己曾在犯罪巷几年前的报纸上看到过一篇报道，上面有说布鲁斯韦恩收养过一个叫做“杰森·陶德”的男孩子，只不过他在十五岁那年就死于车祸了，可是面前之人……

“杰森·陶德？”安洁莉娅试探性地问了一句，连她自己都觉得自己可能是疯了，毕竟面前之人可是活生生的，而杰森·陶德是众所周知早已去世的，然而在看到杰森的点头之后，她才不敢置信地开始接受这个信息，“怎么会？你不是出了车祸……”

“具体原因很复杂，首先我并不是官方理由上的出了车祸导致的死亡，我其实是被小丑用撬棍打得半死失去行动力后被炸弹导致的烟雾窒息而死的，后来我意外地从坟墓里醒来，但是那时候神志不清在哥谭街上游荡，然后塔利亚发现了我，带走了我，也治愈了我。”

“你以后会见到她的，塔利亚，我的第三个母亲。”说到塔利亚，杰森的声音变得柔和了起来，目光里是难得流露的温情，“还有我为数不多的伙伴，罗伊和星火，有机会你也会认识他们的。”

“至于我复活的原因……”杰森低头看着自己的手指，思绪放空，仿佛看见了当初那双明显稚嫩却布满伤痕和泥土的手，即使血迹斑斑，即使小指骨折，却仍是奋力地向上挖掘企图挖出一条生路，“其实我自己也不太明白。”

“我也不太明白，杰森，”安洁莉娅看着情绪有些低落的杰森，眼中是越发的困惑，她挠了挠乱糟糟的金发，试图理出前因后果却失败，“既然小丑杀了你，那你为什么要用‘红头罩’的代号？我们都知道那是他以前的代号？”

听到这个问题的杰森呼吸窒了窒，他也是没想到安洁莉娅一下子问出了那个重要问题，他有些犹豫，却还是努力让自己对自己的新家人更加坦诚。

“我当初归来后，内心满是复仇的想法，我取红头罩这个代号不过是为了报复一个人罢了，虽然现在我发现这根本没有必要。”

红头罩这个名字只是让他们彼此都痛苦而已。

杰森当初带着满腔复仇的怒火回到了哥谭，他用着杀了他的小丑以前的名号，打破蝙蝠家的不杀原则一次次地挑战他们的底线。

或许罗曼说得对，他所谓的胸前的蝙蝠标志是为了“扯蝙蝠侠的翅膀”不过是个笑话罢了，他只是借此单方面将自己与蝙蝠侠连接在了一起。一个“误入歧途却又寻求父爱的小孩”。

他那些所谓的复仇行径反而更像叫嚣着引起注意罢了。

“是蝙蝠侠吗？”看着杰森看过来的讶异的目光，安洁莉娅犹豫了一下，继续说，“他们都说你和蝙蝠侠他们是一伙的，都是义警之类的。”

“以前可能是吧，在我还是罗宾的时候。”杰森耸耸肩，无谓地回答。

“罗宾？你以前是罗宾？”安洁莉娅吃惊地睁大了眼，她真的没想到她一天之内要接受这么多“重磅消息”，她的脑子都有点晕乎乎的，但是她还是挣扎着发现了点联系，“为什么你被布鲁斯韦恩收养了却成了蝙蝠侠的罗宾，布鲁斯韦恩不是很讨厌蝙蝠侠吗怎么会允许……”看着杰森微笑却没有说话，安洁莉娅的问题骤然停止，她的表情变得空白，然后突然恍然大悟，“布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠？”

“那这么推断，理查德·格雷森就是夜翼，提摩西·德雷克-韦恩是红罗宾？”

完美！杰森虽然嘴上没有说，但是内心已经开始忍不住为安洁莉娅赞叹，简直是完美的提取信息和观察能力，还有极强的逻辑判断能力，思维转换快得不像个年仅十岁的女孩，并且永远保持冷静。她让他想起了蝙蝠家的智谋红罗宾，他们身上有许多相似之处，提姆如果看见她，就算不把她培养为助手也一定会忍不住提点几句。

“天呐我感觉自己知道得太多了……”安洁莉娅径直躺在了床上，盯着天花板，目光呆愣，“我不会被盯上吧！Batman is watching you！”

看着终于有些小孩子稚气的安洁莉娅，杰森忍俊不禁，他用卷起来的宣传单不轻不重地敲了她一下，出声道：“放心，我们现在不在哥谭，蝙蝠侠不会出现的！就算他来了也没事，我不会让他对你做什么的。”

“既然你的家人在哥谭，你为什么要来凤凰城？”倏地，安洁莉娅从床上直起身，紧紧盯着杰森，目光如炬。虽然她问的语气非常自然，但是杰森还是发现了她眼底的一丝忐忑和不安。

是怕被抛弃吗？

杰森摸摸她的头，语气柔和，“安洁莉娅，我们之间的关系复杂得超出了你的想象。我来凤凰城，其中一个原因就是我可能暂时无法与蝙蝠侠在哥谭和平共处了，如果我继续留在哥谭，我恐怕很快又会被送进阿卡姆里去，而且我敢肯定，那一次我和小丑就会成为阿卡姆里的两具尸体，哦可能只有一具也说不定，毕竟蝙蝠侠不会让小丑死的。”

安洁莉娅静默了一会儿，轻轻开口，“可是你不是蝙蝠侠儿子吗？难道不应该是失去后再得到才会加倍珍惜吗？”

“……这更复杂了，安洁莉娅。”杰森叹了口气，从她身边站了起来，背对着她站在了窗帘前，看不到他的表情，“或许以前我们是一家人，但是死亡能改变很多事情。”

“死亡让我们的看法不一样了，我们之间本来可以拥有漫长的时间来磨合我们之间不同的理念，但是死亡在我们之间划开了一道深深的无法跨越的渠沟。一开始我不明白这个事实，但是后来我懂了。”

或许对于布鲁斯韦恩来说，他的儿子依然葬在公共墓地里，埋在五六英尺的土底下。他们之间的矛盾因为死亡激化，但也绝对不仅仅是因为死亡。

“其实我觉得就算是复活后的我，依然是我，但是其他人不这么认为。”杰森注视着窗帘缝隙后的凤凰城，声音平静，听上去他早已接受了这个事实，可是敏感的安洁莉娅看着他的背影，从他声音听出来的不过是极致的疲惫。

“我是一个敌人，但或许有时候能够短暂合作的队友，搭档。”

他絮絮叨叨地说了很多，从开始偷蝙蝠车轮胎说起，说到他们之间的一切，说到后来的死亡，说到他们的纷争，偶尔，还会有忍不住的会心一笑。

一笑，连自己都怔愣了下。

“我以为家人就是永远站在身后能够包容你爱护你的，无论发生了什么都不会放弃你的存在……”安洁莉娅怔怔看着杰森，眼泪突然掉落了下来，她低头从床上跳下，声音有些哽咽，“杰森你等我一下，我去问前台要点东西。”

过了很久，久到杰森开始考虑是否需要出去寻找安洁莉娅的时候，她开门回来了，虽然眼角还是有些泛红湿润，对着他却努力地扬起了大大的笑容，她举着一张纸和一只圆珠笔，炫耀式地递给杰森，“我问楼下前台姐姐借的，你看杰森！”

杰森定睛一看，一张A4大小的草稿纸上画了两个人，画工很烂看得出是没有任何美术基础，只能依稀看出一男一女两个人，都有着大大的微笑。左边高一点的男人衣服上写着“brother-Jason”，右边矮一点的女孩子裙子上写着“sister-Angelia”，最上面写了“A family”，虽然字也是东倒西歪，有涂改的痕迹，但是明显非常用心。

这是一张全家福。

两个人的全家福。

杰森一直看着这张图，久到安洁莉娅的兴奋的声音变得有些惴惴不安，她捏着衣角，咬着嘴唇，问道：“怎么了，杰森，我做的不对吗？”

他眨去了眼里的湿润，想起了些什么，却又什么都没说。他将这张A4纸郑重地叠起小心地收进了钱包的口袋里，回答安洁莉娅的声音有些微微颤抖，却还是异常坚定。

“不，你做的很好，谢谢你，安洁莉娅。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意这边红发设定是私设，跟莫里森那个版本没有关系！红发被歧视其实我理解不能，红发雪肤多好看啊。
> 
> 这章其实杰森已经开始有转变了，他本来是所有事情都憋在心里不说的，但是他现在学习向家人坦诚。他们都是犯罪巷出来的，所以明白只能真心换真心。杰森没有跟她提全家福，而安洁莉娅这误打误撞的幼稚行为反而戳中了他内心。
> 
> 安洁莉娅很适合处理讯息，发掘线索，观察能力超强！
> 
> 然后后面几章是种田啊，写得超级开心的那种！找到领地学习技能改头换面建造家园嗷嗷嗷！后面就是红发杰森啦！


	4. 百鸟朝凤

“杰森，我们要去哪里呢？你需要我做什么吗？”经过长时间的奔波和情绪激动之后，即使安洁莉娅性子坚韧，也免不了的小小地打了个哈欠，然而她此时仍强撑着盯着杰森，虽然不知道杰森具体想做什么，但是还是希望自己能够帮得上他的忙。

“我在看凤凰城的布局和一些基本信息，暂时不需要你做什么，但是晚上我们要出去，会有大量体力活动，你应该早点休息一下。”在互相坦诚的温情片刻之后，杰森和安洁莉娅之间的气氛轻松下来很多，在听出了安洁莉娅声音中的倦意，杰森突然意识到在他面前的并不是受过严格训练的义警，而是一个年仅十岁的女孩，他不觉放轻了自己的动作，声音带了几分歉意，“我的包里还有饼干，你要先吃点再睡吗？”

当时在汽车餐厅，他预料到可能会出现这种情况，就备了些饼干以防万一。

安洁莉娅歪了歪头，思考了一下，然后点了点头作为答复。她从床上轻盈地跳下，接过杰森递过来的袋子，视线扫过他裸露在部分阳光下的脸上后，犹豫地用手指了一下杰森的脸，小小声地说：“杰森，你的脸上还有手上都在发亮啊……”

之前离得远看不太出来，还以为是阳光的反射，也不好盯着杰森观察，现在她距离一近，本就善于观察的她立刻发现了不寻常之处。

杰森咬着笔，从满地堆积的资料中抬起头，有些茫然地看着她，他们面面相觑几秒钟后，杰森忽然好像记起了什么，猛地从地上跳了起来，三两步并作一步地冲进了卫生间，看向了镜子中的自己。

当初在光芒暗淡下去之后一段时间没有显露出来，虽然为了以防万一他还是盖了层义警专用的遮瑕膏上去，甚至还带上了口罩，一路上都平安无事，但现在看来这些纹路似乎……更亮了？

杰森拉开衣领，看着自己遍布全身的金色纹路，仔细对照了印象中第一次发现时的样子，心里微微一沉，这才没过多久，这纹路不仅线条更粗，也更加密集，这些光芒流动着，似乎汇聚的方向是——双眼？

杰森心里一惊，他虽然不知道为什么他低着头可以得出这个结论，这些就好像天生的一般自然而然地出现在他脑海之中，就像他想到安洁莉娅时候，脑中自动浮现了她忧虑看着卫生间紧闭的门的画面。他不觉抬起头，对上了镜中自己发亮起的金色眼眸，那些纹路果然汇聚在了眼中，眼眸中再无原先蓝色的痕迹，而是跳动着金色的火焰，就像……就像那天晚上梦中的那只生物，那时候的它也是这样倨傲地看着他，眼中火焰大盛。

杰森眼神一模糊，仿佛看见了那只鸟的虚影站在他身后，对他冷冷地笑。

杰森低头开了水龙头，万幸这次的流水似乎很正常，能够让他平静地洗漱。

他一边洗一边思考着身上变化的原因，除了之前莫名其妙呼唤他的幻听和发热还有奇怪梦境之外，他身上最直观的变化就是那些发光纹路的出现，甚至前两天直到黎明太阳升起前纹路都没有太大的变化，在房间里因为被窗帘缝隙照入的阳光晒到有点热，所以他摘了帽子口罩……等等，阳光？

杰森想到了力量来源于太阳的超人，吸收太阳的能量能够让这位氪星人的力量增强，这并不是什么秘密，这位“人间之神”甚至时不时就会跑去太空更近距离地接触阳光。

或许是阳光的原因造成了他身上纹路的变化？还是凤凰城这座城市？亦或者是两种因素相结合？

杰森拨开眼前的头发，低头看着流水冲刷下的颜色，微微一怔，他抬手捏住发丝侧过头看了眼它，果不其然映入眼帘的是艳丽的红色。自从泡过拉撒路坑后，除了一些药物对他不起作用外，甚至染发剂都很难在他的头发上停留太多天，所以他不得不在安全屋放了很多黑色的染发剂以备不时之需，而现在他在凤凰城……

杰森在水池前低下了头，任凭它冲刷干净头发上剩余的染剂，最后，终于露出了它真实的颜色。杰森甩了甩头发上的水，用毛巾将它擦干。当年还在犯罪巷时由于长期营养不良红发如同枯草，后来大量的染发剂使其发质雪上加霜，而如今在拉撒路因子的影响下常年的染发剂也没有对它造成任何伤害，那烈焰般的红色一眼望过去着实扎眼。

狙击手的第一目标，活靶子。

杰森洗净了脸上身上的遮瑕，双手撑着洗手台，看着镜中绝对称不上低调的自己，面无表情地想。

就算是活靶子也不想再染发了。

该万幸他还年轻不会秃吗？

唾弃完过去的自己，杰森低头叹了口气，虽然说要来凤凰城来解决他身上的问题，可是目前毫无头绪啊，看了半天的资料只对凤凰城有个大概了解，但是更深层次的就一无所知了，也不知道哪里有人可以解决。

他有点后悔之前没有打电话给扎塔娜了，但是想想蝙蝠侠知道后的后果，这一点点微弱的后悔立刻烟消云散。

还是走一步看一步吧。

实在不行就求助塔利亚和罗伊，当然对于初来凤凰城的自己来说这绝对是个下策，不到万不得已不能用。

整理好思绪，杰森拉开卫生间的门，果不其然对上了已经啃完饼干没有休息还等着他的安洁莉娅。

安洁莉娅忧心忡忡地看着卫生间的门，在她指出杰森脸上的印记之后，杰森就一直在里面没有出来过，直到听到了里面传出来的水流声之后才稍稍松了口气。

她低头看着脚边的凤凰城地图，拿起了它，强撑着打起精神逼迫自己记住一些关键的地点，比如警局、医院和一些大型企业之类的。

凤凰城是一所将古典与现代化结合的很好的城市，城市的历史非常悠久，处处具有名胜古迹充满着人文气息。城市绿化面积非常大，甚至在北部具有大片的森林。然而古老之下它并不落后，它的商业非常发达，高素质教育之下的高新科技层出不穷，安洁莉娅指尖点了点城市中心的大量冠以“菲尼克斯”之名的建筑，若有所思，哥谭的韦恩，星城的奎恩，大都会的莱克斯，看来，这个冠以城市之名的企业就是凤凰城的掌权者之一了。

安洁莉娅大致翻了翻旅游宣传手册，皱眉读了大量关于凤凰城的传说，就像哥谭的猫头鹰法庭的童谣一般，这里也到处都是凤凰的故事，这所城市甚至毫不避讳地各处都有凤凰的痕迹。

默默记下了一些关键地点和故事的安洁莉娅放下了手册，抬头看向了拉门出来的杰森，对上了他的视线，微微发愣。

杰森在出来的时候毫不意外地看见没有休息正坐在床边的安洁莉娅，想到刚刚感知到她忧虑的情绪，他指了指脸上的纹路，有些无奈地开口，“这就是我来凤凰城的另一个原因，我身上出了点问题，然后直觉让我来到了这里。”

杰森跨过地上的大量资料，走到窗边，将窗帘的缝隙拉大，明亮的阳光立刻填满了大半的房间，他眯起眼，注视着自己手上更快流动的金色流光，验证了之前的想法。

然后他打开了背包底层放着的一个盒子，他目光凝视着这火光绚烂的羽毛，然后一边伸手递给了安洁莉娅一边说：“那天我做了个关于鸟类的梦之后，醒来就在床上发现了这根羽毛，我觉得应该跟凤凰城的传说有关。”

安洁莉娅接过并打量着手中的盒子，然后抬眼在得到了杰森的默许之后伸手拿起了这根流光溢彩的羽毛，她对着阳光仔细打量了半天，然后突然举起来，眯起了眼。

杰森站在她面前，抱着手臂不抱希望地问：“安洁莉娅，你能看出来点什么吗？”

“它跟你的头发颜色一样。”沉默打量许久的安洁莉娅突然出声，她看着杰森，眼中有着不确定和犹豫，“在阳光下衬着你脸上的纹路简直一模一样。”

安洁莉娅指向了他的眼睛，那是万千纹路汇聚的中心，“我好像见过这个。”

“见过？哪里？”杰森下意识地反问，然后一愣，放下手臂，他本就是不抱希望地问了一句，没想到安洁莉娅真能看出来什么。

安洁莉娅没有说话，她只是举起了手中宣传手册的背面，那是一只张开双翼翱翔天际的鸟类，赤色身躯赤色羽毛上光芒流转，而鸟类的眼中明显有金色的火焰在燃烧，而旁边注明着“Phoenix”的单词彻底让杰森愣在了原地。

“见鬼了。”良久，杰森动了动唇，仿佛才找回说话的方式，低低地骂了一句。

他发誓他之后见到罗伊一定要暴打他一顿，让他一口一个“小杰鸟”，现在好了，多半真成鸟了！

杰森和安洁莉娅面无表情地面对面相看了一会儿，终于回过神的杰森放轻了语气，让安洁莉娅先休息。

“Angel,现在已经下午三点了，我们晚上十点要出门，你必须得休息了。”

看着点了点头后终于撑不住几乎倒下就闭眼熟睡的安洁莉娅，杰森最后看了眼地图，确认了晚上的目的地，轻手轻脚地整理掉所有的资料扔进了背包拉上窗帘后，也躺在了沙发上睡了过去。

晚上十一点，凤凰城北部森林。

“杰森你确定是在这里吗？”安洁莉娅对着地图看了看周围的环境，打了个哆嗦，“这里似乎根本没有人类的活动痕迹啊？”

杰森也有点烦躁，他早已丢弃了自己的口罩，此时脸上流转光芒的纹路愈发明亮，他环顾着四周的环境，无奈地说，“其实我也不确定啊。”

安洁莉娅看着周围的黑黢黢的环境，和隐藏在森林黑暗中的生物，悄悄打了个哆嗦，她侧过头，看着杰森又翻出了装着那根羽毛的盒子，“杰森你把它拿出来做什么？”

“直觉。”杰森看着打开的盒子，说道。在月光下这根凤凰羽更加灿烂夺目，仿佛大量萤火汇聚一般，照亮了他的身边，他轻轻伸手拿起了它。

“嗡——”出乎两人意料的是，在杰森拿起它的时候，凤凰羽上的流光闪烁了两下之后光芒大放，同时杰森身上的纹路也愈发耀眼，它们仿佛呼应着什么般，森林里突然开始有了动静。

安洁莉娅捏着杰森的衣角，站在他身后，湛蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着森林前面动静之处，杰森的一只手捏着凤凰羽，另一只手却悄悄划向了腰间，进入了警戒状态。

倏地，一只鸟落在了杰森的肩膀上，杰森呆了一下，没有动作。然后森林里翅膀的扑棱声开始此起彼伏，安洁莉娅呆呆地看着无数本该在巢穴休息的鸟醒了过来，然后从远处而来逐渐都飞到了杰森的身边。

在昏暗月光和凤凰羽光芒之下，漫天遍地的鸟类开始清醒，边鸣叫着呼唤着什么，边落在了杰森的周围。地上，树上，甚至天空上逐渐盘旋着的都是无数的鸟。

安洁莉娅颤抖着手去触碰着一只停落在她肩上的拥有灰褐色羽毛的夜莺，它鸣叫高亢悠长，充满着欣喜，这平时高傲的鸟儿此时却一点都不抗拒她的触摸，甚至还低下头蹭了蹭她的掌心。

安洁莉娅一只手捂住了要惊喜出声的自己。

杰森试探性地伸出手，立刻有一只自上空而来的翠鸟停在了他掌心，黑色的羽翼甚至还带着海风的味道。

这是一只远道而来的鸟，杰森看着它轻轻啄了啄自己的掌心，目光温柔，心里道着感谢。

这些聚集的鸟群在杰森的身边鸣叫着，簇拥着，仿佛拥戴着它们的王一般，汇聚之中让开了一条路。

杰森和安洁莉娅对看一眼，在无数鸟类的指引下，毫不犹豫地向前走去。

在他们走过的身后，那些鸟儿便鸣叫着飞向了空中，不断有鸟类离开，而眼前，却不断有鸟类落下指引着他们方向。

杰森和安洁莉娅也不知道自己究竟走了多久，只是一路向前走去，他听着自己明显激动的心跳，强按住自己涌起的对未来生活的过大热情期盼。

终于，在路的尽头是一个湖泊，杰森回头看着身后，那些鸟类已全部逐渐离开，最后剩在森林中间的，就剩他们两个。

安洁莉娅肩膀上的夜莺也在最后鸣叫了几声后依依不舍地离开了。

杰森深吸一口气，看向了不知何时出现在湖泊面前的老人，此时他背手而立，声音平静。

“真是稀奇，凤凰宅里已经多年没有主人了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凤凰是亲近自然的，他能够利用一些自然元素来感知信息，就像是直觉一般，听起来有点虚，这跟超人的X视线和听力不一样，超人是能够明确看到听到，但是杰森是感知到。
> 
> 凤凰也象征着生命，所以杰森的植物缘和动物缘就特别好，在杰森身边流淌的就是生命力啊
> 
> 还有就是空间能力。
> 
> 太阳能够增强杰森的力量，杰森现在还在生长期啦。他现在身上的这些问题是因为他还没学会控制。


	5. 小涅槃

“凤凰宅？这里哪里有宅子啊？”安洁莉娅超级小声地嘟囔了一句，引得杰森不轻不重地敲了她额头一下，然后看向老人的眼神中包含了几分歉意。

老人古井无波的眼神淡淡地扫视了下杰森看似放松实则警惕的身体，视线停留在杰森紧紧护住安洁莉娅的手上后，平静开口：“看样子达坷拉把你教得不错。”

达坷拉?杰森的眸光闪了闪，他没想到面前之人一眼就看出了他的来历，并且听他的语气，他似乎与达坷拉相熟。

“这样也好，有过大种姓的修行那么你更容易通过凤凰小涅槃，至于凤凰宅，或者说曾经的凤凰宅……”老人抬手，指向了他身后的某处。

杰森看向了他手指处的地方，眉头跳了跳，一时语塞，而安洁莉娅也好奇地踮脚顺着杰森的目光看去，竟也一时不知道该说什么话好。

前面的确有座占地面积很大的宅子，不过早已经倒塌成一地废墟，上面露出的砖瓦和木头上爬满了青苔，仅存的一点墙面上甚至还有焦黑的痕迹，到处都是岁月的痕迹。

老人似乎没有注意杰森和安洁莉娅的表情，他注视着那一地废墟，平静开口：“那座凤凰宅是上一位凤凰留下来的，不幸被大火焚烧而毁，而这之后就再没有凤凰族的人出现，因此也就没有重建，如果你度过了凤凰小涅槃，你就有权力可以铲除重建。”

上一位主人？杰森眸光闪了闪，将自己提问的冲动按压了回去，他看着那堆废墟沉吟了片刻后，摇了摇头，拒绝道：“不必了，还是留着它吧……”看见老人讶异的眼神，他解释，“无论如何，这都是个见证。”

他不想抹去上一代的历史，更何况，老人也说了，他只有度过所谓的“凤凰小涅槃”才有权力处置这废墟，而他甚至还对凤凰一无所知。

老人看着他，灰色的眼眸若有所思，他缓缓开口问道：“你对凤凰了解多少呢？” 

杰森只是摇了摇头，坦白承认：“我不太了解，我以为这只存在于虚构的童话故事，我甚至不明白我身上发生的变化，过去十九年我一直就是个普通人，直到最近……”

“普通人能够死而复生吗？”老人打断他,直接反问，“我想你应该是先复活再泡的拉撒路坑吧。”

杰森的话戛然而止，他没想到面前之人能知道是他自己复活后才被拉撒路坑给唤回了理智，无论是布鲁斯还是塔利亚用尽各种办法都不明白为什么他能从坟墓里复活，他们试图用很多理论来解释，却没有一个理论能够足以说服所有人。

“你的凤凰血脉比较稀薄，本来你应该就是普普通通过完一生的，但是你意外地在成年之前濒死过几次并且真正死亡，死亡激发了你的血脉，而拉撒路坑完善了它，但是这种完善是有限度有瑕疵的，如果你没有在你二十岁之前觉醒完毕，那么你体内的凤凰因子将会全部死亡，或者被拉撒路因子给吞噬。”老人轻描淡写地说，“如果不是因为你的死亡，并在大种姓修行得到了达坷拉的教诲，你可能不会有如此敏锐的感觉，你将感受不到凤凰城的召唤。”

杰森听着他对死亡的谈论，感受到手中传来的力气，他低头看了眼目露担忧的安洁莉娅，给了她一个安抚的眼神后抬头继续专注聆听老人的言语。

“幼生期的凤凰本应在同族的陪伴下度过小涅槃，但是现在没有一只成熟的同类可以帮助你教导你，所以一切只能靠你自己，获得传承。”

杰森终于开口询问：“小涅槃是什么？”

“凤凰族的‘重获新生’，因为你的特殊，所以也是你找寻力量完善血脉的手段。”

听到重获新生四个字，杰森沉默了一下，有些艰难开口：“会对我本身记忆造成影响吗？”

老人终于笑了起来，他看着杰森，古井无波的眼中终于有了波澜，他叹息道：“这取决于你。”

杰森拿起匕首，割开了掌心，血液滴入了那平静无波的湖里，泛起涟漪，湖中突然波光粼粼亮了起来，杰森犹豫地回头看了老人与安洁莉娅一眼，深吸一口气，跳入了湖里，但是接触到的不是水面，而是一片虚无。

他脑中想起了刚刚老人的话语。

“你身上已经开始有凤凰的印记出现，如果不尽早学会控制，你会发现你最终伤害了身边之人，比如说你身边的小女孩。”

安洁莉娅……

那个即使才认识没多久，却全身心信任他的女孩，他的妹妹，他的家人……他不敢想象他突然伤害她后的样子。

“上一任主人曾经在这湖里留下了印记，为了可能存在的落单的幼生期凤凰而准备的，你可以跟随着它。”

“你的本能会带你完成一切。”

“请坚守你的本心。”

虚无之中有点点荧光汇聚，沿着特定的轨迹流动，杰森朦胧地看着它，感受到身体的血液瞬间沸腾了起来，仿佛有着什么在回应，灼热与疼痛从心脏开始烧起，蔓延到整个躯体。

有什么在下方等着他。

脑中突然出现了这个模糊的概念，杰森感受到了一股拉扯力。

杰森开始在黑暗中不停地下坠。

当杰森睁开眼的时候，发现自己站在某座庄园的门口，身边停着他的机车，手上还拿着安全头盔。他有些茫然地环视了四周，不太明白发生了什么，为什么他会出现在这里。

“Master Jason，你还要在门口站多久？”伴随着十分明显的英国口音，年迈而又彬彬有礼的管家站在门口，看着杰森的呆愣，好脾气地提醒。

来不及多想，他听见自己自然而然地回答，“晚上好，阿福。”

他浑浑噩噩地跟着阿福走了进去，客厅挤满了人，听到声音后都抬起了头看了过来。

“小翅膀！”爬在吊灯上的迪克轻盈地一个翻身落在了地上，兴高采烈地扑上来给了他一个大大的拥抱。

杰森眨了眨眼，似乎没有预料到这个拥抱，他侧头感受着迪克的温暖的呼吸，迟疑了一下，“迪……克？”

半躺在沙发上的提姆抱着笔记本，头也不抬地开口，“迪克你再不放开大红，他可能会揍你。”

“小翅膀才不会忍心那样对我！”迪克虽然一边理直气壮地反驳，但是在放开杰森的时候还是偷偷地避开了他的攻击范围，在看到杰森没有拒绝这个拥抱后，笑容都几乎闪瞎他人的眼，“我就知道小翅膀最爱我了。”

没有听到意料之中杰森的暴躁回应，提姆好奇地抬起头，看见明显不在状态的杰森，以及旁边揽着他的迪克，忍不住吐槽：“虽然大红没有揍你，但是你再傻笑下去我想明天正义联盟的超英将会人手一份你此刻的糗样照片，我已经看到芭芭拉举起她的手机了。”

女孩子们早已笑作一团，芭芭拉对着杰森晃了晃手中的手机，一边笑眯眯地说，“杰森我不会忘记发你一份的！”一边回应着身边斯蒂芬妮大呼小叫的“我也要！”总是沉默寡言的卡珊德拉则是抬手对杰森做了欢迎的手势，而杰森也下意识地回她一个笑容。

达米安坐在一边擦拭着他的刀，抬头嫌弃地看着一脸傻笑的迪克，转向杰森的目光里有着跃跃欲试的挑衅，“陶德，听该隐说你最近身手大涨，一会儿我们打一架。”

“家庭日禁止打架斗殴。”迪克笑眯眯地搂住杰森把他往沙发里带，无视了达米安暴跳如雷的反驳声，跟后面走进来的凯特和杜克打了个招呼。

坐下的杰森突然感受到了他人的注视，他扭过头，望向了目光来源。

布鲁斯站在楼梯口，简单居家的打扮，他手搭在扶手上，看着杰森，蓝色的眼中满是笑意，“欢迎回家，杰森。”

杰森压下了所有的茫然与不适，他同样笑了起来，喊了一声，“布鲁斯。”

“呀，小翅膀，我跟你说话你有没有在听呀！”耳边传来迪克似真似假的不满抱怨，虽然他的语气里满是笑意。

“你终于认识到在这个家里谁才是杰森最爱的了吗？”提姆终于处理完事务，合上了电脑，语气带了几分调侃。

耳边传来迪克虚假的大呼小叫“我心碎了”，杰森嫌恶地推了迪克一把，“太恶心了，迪基鸟！”

“我要去厨房里帮阿福了。”杰森站起身，他是整个蝙蝠家里为数不多的能被阿福允许进入厨房的人之一，也不是说家庭其他人的厨艺糟糕到会炸掉厨房之类的，而是因为他们平时工作和义警生活太过于繁忙，很多时候把食物从冰箱里取出就往嘴里塞或者随便泡个麦片就了事。长久下来他们的胃或多或少有点毛病，而之后阿福就严令禁止他们踏进厨房半步，严格照料他们的起居。

“哇哦，现在你能知道这个家里谁才是阿福最爱的了吗？”提姆唯恐天下不乱地接了一句，然后试图灵活躲开迪克恼羞成怒的攻击却失败，嘴上却仍是不服输，“你打我也改变不了你厨艺天分有限的事实！”

“你这个咖啡上瘾的有什么资格说我！”

“那也比什么都不会的布鲁斯强！”

站在一边突然被扯入话题的布鲁斯：“……”由于有钱，即使阿福不在，他也不存在必须得自己下厨养活自己的时候。

达米安冷漠地看着闹作一团的客厅，听着迪克和提姆同仇敌忾达成一致地唾弃布鲁斯的“游手好闲”后，抱起了脚边打转的猫，坚决不承认这两个傻子是自己的兄弟。

与客厅的嘈杂乱成一锅粥不一样，厨房可以说得上平静祥和，暖黄色的灯光下，阿福站在水池边清洗着餐具。烤箱里亮着灯，锅里炖着牛肉，厨房里香气四溢，

杰森站在门边看着一切，仿佛自己回到了自己十二岁时，那时刚来庄园的自己忐忑不安，也是这样站在门口偷偷地看着阿福的背影，直到转头的阿福看见小小的他后脸上难得的有些讶异。在阿福出声邀请他进来后，他才小心瑟缩地走了进去。

出乎意料的，阿福没有训斥他，而是礼貌地请求他帮忙洗干净蔬菜，而在这之后，他来厨房的次数便频繁了起来，有时候是帮忙阿福清洗餐具，有时候是帮助阿福切一些水果。阿福从来没有拒绝他的到来，而他也十分乐意能够帮助阿福。终于直到某一天，阿福跟他讲述了一道菜做法的诀窍。

“土豆蒸好后最好趁还没有变凉……”

在听到阿福的出声教导后，杰森惊呆了，他一动不动地站在原地听着阿福的话，根本反应不过来，终于，是阿福停了下来，他无奈地叹了口气，蹲下身看向他怯怯的眼里，说：“Master Jason，你愿意跟我学习一些菜的做法吗？”

在他回过神之后他拼命点头，而这之后，除了上课训练和夜巡，他越来越久地呆在厨房里，阿福开始慢慢教他一些厨具的使用，菜的做法。阿福就像他的爷爷一样，细心照顾着他教导着他，也包容着他。

在他和布鲁斯总是因为理念的不同起了争执之后，也是阿福开导他，不断调和着他与布鲁斯之间的矛盾。

阿福是这个家里最不可缺少不可代替的存在。

“Master Jason，可以请你帮我把这盆红酒炖牛肉给端到餐厅吗？”回忆被突然出声的阿福给打断，杰森回神看着明显比记忆里苍老许多的阿福，就像以前做过的千百次一样，微微一笑然后说道：

“乐意之至，阿福。”

菜肴都已端上了餐桌，杰森本要叫喊他们准备洗手吃饭，可是站在离他们稍远一点的地方时，总觉得有些格格不入。

听着那一片欢声笑语，杰森茫然失措，周围的一切都是那么的温馨，他却总觉得哪里不太对劲，心里一直有个小人张牙舞爪地叫嚣着“假的！假的！都是假的！”不经意间，他扭头看向了墙面，这一眼，让他仿佛置身于冰窖之中，冷到了骨子里。

那是一张四人的全家福。

还是扭头的斯蒂芬妮先发现了他，她欢呼了一声站了起来，“杰森，是可以吃饭了吗？我都快饿死了。”

“你明明吃了很多零食好吗？还吃得下吗？”杜克摸了摸头，毫不留情地拆台，引来斯蒂芬妮恼羞成怒的拍打。

大家嘻嘻哈哈地穿过他，都迫不及待地涌向了餐厅，众人之后卡珊德拉在站立的杰森面前停下，看着他的眼里有着关切。

“怎么了?你，还好，吗？”她一边比划，一边一字一顿地说着。

杰森站在原地，表情隐藏在黑暗里看不清，只是沉默了许久之后，自顾自地笑了起来，“没什么。”

他若无其事地跟着她走到餐桌前坐下，避开布鲁斯探究的眼神，对身后的管家笑了笑，“阿福，我超想你炖的牛肉的。”

而年迈的管家则是彬彬有礼地回答：“那么我想masterJason 应该经常回来。”

“是啊是啊。”咬着叉子的迪克看了过来，他含糊不清地附和道：“你经常回来就可以吃到了嘛！”

杰森没有回应他们七嘴八舌的让他经常回庄园的话，他对上了布鲁斯期盼的眼睛，尽量地扯开了个笑容给他。

杰森假装自己没有看到布鲁斯眼里的失望。

吃完晚饭，在家庭电影日环节，争吵又开始了。迪克吵着要看自然纪录片，提姆觉得那太无趣，达米安想看恐怖片，斯蒂芬妮则是想看最近新出的爱情电影。

剩下的人都摊在沙发上，看着都企图说服对方的崽子们，布鲁斯和凯特甚至悄悄地打了个哈欠。

最后他们谁也没有说服谁，迪克自暴自弃地选了大家都不想看却也没有反对的哲学理论教学片。

任性的结果就是，在枯燥冗长的男声背景声中，杰森看着身边的迪克，卡珊德拉等等一个个都东倒西歪地在沙发上睡了过去，过度疲惫的提姆甚至轻微地打起了鼾。

看着后面沙发上困成一团的蝙蝠崽子们，杰森轻手轻脚地从沙发上坐起，然后离开了房间，对上了早就离开明显等待着他的布鲁斯，手顿了顿，装作若无其事地关上了门。

“你不需要夜巡吗？”杰森忽视不了紧紧盯着他的布鲁斯的目光，在相互沉默了很久之后，终于忍不住开口问道。

“蝙蝠侠也是有假期的，而且我觉得家人比夜巡更重要。”

听到这句话的杰森默了默，抬眼看着明显认真的布鲁斯，嘴边忍不住挂上了讽刺意味的笑，“哦迪克听到这句话一定会感动地抱住你。”

说完杰森从布鲁斯面前经过，不打算捧场这低劣的父子情场面。

“我说的家人是你。”布鲁斯的声音从后面传来，杰森的脚步不禁停下。

他闭了闭眼，感受着听到这句话后明显快了几分的心跳和呼吸，和想走却再挪不动半步的脚，自嘲地说了一句：“今天的太阳是从西边出来了吗？。”

“杰森，你是我的儿子。”布鲁斯不容置疑的声音继续在背后传来，“无论发生了什么都无法改变这一点，你应该对我们多点信任，我们永远在你身后。”

“真是令人感动的话啊，如果你能真的这样对我说就好了。”听到杰森的声音颤抖到微不可闻，布鲁斯皱了皱眉大跨步走向前去，发现背对他的杰森早已泪流满面，他的语气不禁带了慌乱，“杰森，发生了什么？你从刚回来就有点不对劲，告诉我，我可以帮助你。”

杰森却只是看着他，静静地流泪，“你什么也帮不了我，布鲁斯。”

“不可能，杰森……”

看着布鲁斯的焦急的脸色，杰森含着泪却是打断了他，他深吸一口气，说出了在心里藏了很久的话。

“因为你不是真的。”

刹那间，人物和物品都定格，逐渐褪去了鲜活的颜色，杰森看着还维持着伸手姿势的布鲁斯，他的眼里还满是焦急不解和关心。杰森深深地看着面前之人，仿佛最后一面般记住他的每一处。

他伸手去触摸布鲁斯的眼睛，他曾一度痴迷过它，密长的睫毛下他的眼睛就像那蔚蓝的晴空，在他是布鲁斯时里面漾满了温柔，目光流转处皆是情意，而在蝙蝠侠时候，又仿佛带着哥谭冬日的冷冽，坚定又执着地守护着所有他爱的一切。

他上前一步，小心翼翼地抱住了面前的布鲁斯，这是他一直想拥有却又无法得到的，即使面前之人已经无法给他回应，他将头放在布鲁斯的颈边宽厚的肩膀上，终于呜咽出声：“I am so sorry，Bruce.”

都是我的错。

他闭着眼，喃喃道，感受着自己面前之人渐渐消失，不知道是不是悲伤下的错觉，他似乎感受到了他消失前似乎想说些什么，似乎想回应这个拥抱。

但不过是他自欺欺人的错觉罢了。

剩下杰森一个人站在那里维持了那个姿势，很久很久。

黑暗之中，突然有个人站在了他身边，黄色的披风，绿色鳞片小短裤，绿色的精灵靴。

那是曾经的杰森，快乐地飞翔于哥谭夜空的罗宾。

此时他歪着头，看着身边的杰森，眼中满是怀疑，“你就是未来的我？”

杰森看着他，沉默，而罗宾杰森却是自言自语：“也许我还是死了比较好？”

“或许吧。”

看着蹦蹦跳跳地离开进入黑暗的罗宾，杰森低头看着自己的手，也许他自己说得对，或许他还是死了比较好？

“又见面了，杰森。”全身笼罩在黑袍的女人出现了静悄悄地出现在他身边，一如杰森当年在仓库里看见的那般温柔优雅，“这次你要跟我走吗？”

“看，有人在那里等你。”没有等杰森同意或拒绝，死亡伸手指向了她身后的大门，声音柔和。

杰森顺着她指的方向看去，这一眼却是让他如遭重击，愣在了原地。

在他的印象里，凯瑟琳永远是疲惫的邋遢的，她一直晕沉沉的，醉醺醺的，头发杂乱无光，眼神无望。而面前的女人却是美丽而优雅的，金色的长发被精心打理后挽成漂亮的发髻，她身穿白色的长裙，抱着花，看着杰森，眼里都是温柔。

他呆呆地看着面前的女人，眼泪流下，在看到凯瑟琳倒下的身体他没有哭，在他的墓前他没有哭，而如今他却泪流满面。

“Mom,I miss you……”仿佛流浪的孩子终于找到归家，杰森紧紧抱着凯瑟琳，已经十九岁的杰森仿佛回到了当年还可以躲在妈妈怀里撒娇的年纪，泣不成声，“mom, 我爱你，我想留下来陪你，我不想再跟你分开。” 

“mom，太疼了，真的很疼……”杰森也不知道自己到底在说什么，他语无伦次地重复着自己的话，“那太疼了……”

“我知道，我知道。我也爱你，我的孩子。”凯瑟琳抚摸着怀中孩子的后背，眼睛微微湿润，却还是强忍着泪意，就像对他小时候一样，轻轻哼着歌谣哄着他。

她的孩子啊……那在世间受了无数苦难的孩子……

“母亲，我们走吧。”拉着凯瑟琳的手，擦干眼泪的杰森兴高采烈地就要跟她一起踏入那所门，“这下我们可以不用分开了！”

看着紧紧拽着自己手孩子气的杰森，凯瑟琳微微叹气，却还是坚定地放开他，摇了摇头，“不，杰森。”

“mom?”面前她的孩子眼中的脆弱和不解几乎让她溃不成军，她闭了闭眼，却还是收起了心中的那半分自私，“你必须离开，杰森。”

“不不不……”

“你已经长大了，你不能任性了，你不属于冥界，你得离开。”凯瑟琳看着杰森，悲伤地微笑，“你能够抛下你身边的人吗？”

“mom,我可以。”杰森想也不想地抢着回答。

“不，杰森，我了解你，你不能抛下你所爱之人，你难道要让那个小姑娘再次无家可归吗？”凯瑟琳感受到她儿子心中的犹豫，抱住了杰森，叹息，“杰森，你有所爱之人，你有牵绊之人，答应我，好好活下去，好吗？”

“Jason，I am so sorry。”说完，还想挣扎辩解的杰森就被推进了黑暗里，听着他崩溃的哭声，凯瑟琳终于忍不住哭着跪坐在了地上。

“凤凰从来不属于冥界，失去这次机会，你和他就再也无法相见。”死亡站在凯瑟琳的身边，轻声开口。

“我知道。”良久，凯瑟琳低头抹去了眼角的泪，站起身，露出了笑容，“可是，我不能眼睁睁地看着我的孩子去死，他值得更好的。”

“更何况，在他往后无尽漫长的岁月里，在我转世之后，我们终将有一天会重逢。”

晶莹的光从杰森的胸口飞出，他的身上燃起了金色的火焰，剧烈的疼痛席卷了他的全身，剧烈的高温使周围空间都似乎扭曲了几分，朦朦胧胧之中，似乎有人抚了抚他的额头。

“你就是…”隐隐听到那人低柔的声音，却听不清他到底讲了些什么，剧痛之下的杰森大口呼着气，断断续续地问。

“你，是，谁？”

“你不用管我是谁，继续你的小涅槃就好，因为你的血脉是残缺的，所以这会很疼。”他的声音有些漫不经心，“但是没关系，我来帮你一把。”

“你的双眼汇聚了你的力量。”他将手按在了杰森的双眼之处，瞬间杰森感觉到有另一股力量从他的掌心之中进入了体内，沿着金色的纹路蔓延至全身，减轻了疼痛，“你刚刚快死了，拉撒路因子在疯狂涌动，而涅槃的凤凰因子也不甘示弱，两股力量交织在一起，直接打乱了你体内力量的循环。”

“我帮你理顺它们，你醒来后，记得多去照照太阳，阳光能够增强你的力量，也可以帮助你压制拉撒路坑后遗症。”

“不要让它们再暴动起来，不然你又要体验一遍现在的疼痛。”

“现在不要反抗你的本能，在你第一次成功化形之后，有些事情你就会自然而然地明白。”

有庄严声音似乎从极遥远的天空传来，杰森拼命挣扎着睁开眼，想要去看清周遭的一切，天地间一片炽热火焰，而在火焰的后面…

火焰的后面…

火焰的后面是什么？

“谨记凤凰的荣耀，不辜负凤凰的荣光。”有人说。

蓦然，杰森睁开眼，眼中火焰大盛，骨骼开始不断生长移位，有灿烂夺目的羽毛开始一层一层地浮现，金色的纹路一段段地亮起，最后在翎羽和尾羽处燃烧起来，与之前的痛苦相比，现在的一切就像呼吸一般自然，仿佛他天生就该如此一般。

那个人似乎笑了一下，却仿佛越来越远，“干得不错，我要走了，帮我向他问个好。”

突然出现在森林上空的凤凰吸引了安洁莉娅和老人的注意，金色的眼眸注视着森林里所有生灵，羽翼上的火焰蔓延，炽金色的光芒驱散了这一片黑暗宛如白昼，它向下俯冲过来，在落地的瞬间化为了人形。

他抬手，看着身上的纹路慢慢黯淡下来，迎向了安洁莉娅和老人看过来的惊喜的目光。


	6. 夜莺

“你感觉怎样，杰森，有不舒服吗？”安洁莉娅拉住了他的衣角，仰头有些面露担忧地看着他。

杰森想了想，活动了下身体，感受了身体充沛的力量，笑了起来，“不，我从来没有感觉过这样好过。”

仿佛卸下了所有沉重，整个人都轻松了下来，从外人的角度来看，眉间的郁气和戾气都消失不见了，拥有的是他这个年纪本该有的明快。

“小涅槃有一点像大种姓的净化之泉，所以您会感觉非常好。”老人深深看了杰森一眼后，“既然您已经通过了凤凰族的小涅槃，那么您将会成为菲尼克斯家族新一代家主，您可以称呼我为艾伯特。”

“菲尼克斯家族？”杰森不禁反问道。

“曾经有一只凤凰拯救了一个小镇，那个小镇就是如今的凤凰城，他冠以这座城市她的名字，并用其作为姓氏，建立了菲尼克斯家族。”艾伯特的语气平平，听不出波澜，“之后他离开了不再回来，剩下的人都世世代代地等着凤凰的出现，等待着它对这个城市的守护。”

“他为什么要离开？”杰森忍不住追问，他想起了之前小涅槃时听到的那个声音，那个就是上一任凤凰吧。他模糊地记得凤凰有着撕裂空间的能力，穿梭空间非常方便，那他为什么不回来呢？

艾伯特却笑而不语，转了个话题，杰森也看出来他不想多说，便不再追问。

“所以你们接下来有什么打算吗？继续义警事业？我想安洁莉娅小姐需要把学籍转到凤凰城来，如果杰森少爷还在念高中的话也是如此，”艾伯特问道，“或许是大学？毕竟您和安洁莉娅小姐都需要改个姓氏。”

“大学？”杰森有些尴尬地笑了笑，“我没有念书很久了，倒是安洁莉娅的确需要上学。还有艾伯特，就叫我杰森可以了，不需要用尊称。”艾伯特的口吻总是能让他想起另一个他爱戴尊敬的老人。

“如果你坚持的话，不过……”他则是奇怪地看了他一眼，“你这个年纪不应该读大学吗？”

“大学？”杰森喃喃再次重复了一遍，他倒是从来没有想过这一点，毕竟在他与红头罩的身份绑死之后，这就代表着他再也没有想过要融入普通人的生活了，而之前他甚至没有来得及上高中就死亡了，归来后他一直没有合法身份犹如幽灵一般，而现在，有人告诉他，他应该像个普通人那样去读大学。

看着一时没有回话的杰森，艾伯特长长叹了口气，“你过去的一切都被困在所谓的‘超级英雄’‘超级反派里’，所以当脱离了他们，你还剩下什么呢？”

杰森表情一片空白。

“这个世界还是掌握在普通人的手里，你还如此年轻，你的生活不应该局限在那么小的圈子里。”说着他摇了摇头，语气中似乎有些恨铁不成钢，“去上大学，不要把你的圈子困在那些所谓的超级英雄上。那里有着整个美国乃至世界的未来精英，是他们撑起了整个美国年轻的一代。”

杰森低下头，看着身边安静听他们谈话的安洁莉娅，蹲下身，望进她的眼里，“安琪，你觉得呢？我如果去上大学的话可能就没有那么多时间陪你了。”

被询问的安洁莉娅则是坚定地回答，“杰森，你要去念大学。”她抬起头看了眼身边的老人，又认真地对杰森说，“刚刚艾伯特爷爷说了，我也要去读书。”

犯罪巷出来的孩子难得有读书的机会，她不想放弃，她也不想杰森放弃。

正思考着，有巨大的轰鸣声音从天空传来，他们三个一致抬起了头。

“他的动作倒是快，直接派直升飞机过来。”艾伯特抬头看着声音来源处，轻哼了一声。

他？似乎看出了杰森眼中的疑问，艾伯特目前却没有过多解释，只是简单地说，“你们一会儿跟他走就行，之后的一切他都会安排好。”

话音刚落，来人就轻盈地从飞机上跃下，在探灯的照射下，他灰色的头发有些凌乱，灰褐色的制服和面罩无不显示了他的身份。

一个义警。 

非常年轻的义警。

可能跟杰森自己差不多大，甚至比杰森还小一点。

杰森表情严肃了起来，他并没有见过这位义警的存在，并且他当初在了解凤凰城的时候，也确认过凤凰城不是任何一个超英的领地。

如果不是艾伯特之前明显的知情态度，他不会无动于衷。但饶是如此，他身体依旧戒备了几分，目光紧紧盯着来者的动作，以备万一。

义警先点头示意了艾伯特后，灰色的眼眸便直接转向了杰森，问道：“杰森，还有安洁莉娅？”

在得到杰森的缓慢点头之后，他长长舒了口气，说：“我来接你们到落脚处，之后还有一系列手续要办。”

“我就先不去了，我还有点事。”艾伯特出乎意料地摆摆手拒绝，然后转头对杰森正声道，“他是可以信任的，具体事情在飞机上他会跟你交代的。”

杰森没有多话，只是点了点头表示知道。

在飞机的软梯上，走在最后的杰森突然想起了什么，回头说，“我在小涅槃的时候有听到一个声音，他让我向一个人问个好。”他的语气存在了几分试探。

“这样吗，那多谢。”他的声音非常平静，杰森也看不清楚艾伯特的态度，就算他想问更多关于上一任凤凰的事情他也明白此刻不是个好时机。

在舱门关上的最后一秒前，杰森低头看了看夜色中仍站在湖边的老人，目光微动，但是什么也没说。

直升机内，他们三个相对坐着，默默无言。

“这片森林都是菲尼克斯家族的领地。”看着沉默的杰森和安洁莉娅，义警骤然出声，然后利落地摘掉了面罩，露出了一张非常年轻的脸，“我知道你有很多疑问，但是我们有很多时间慢慢解释给你听。”

“我叫兰登·菲尼克斯，代号夜莺，几年前被艾伯特收养，然后一直在接受义警的训练，用来辅助未来的凤凰。”

“等等，几年前？”杰森和安洁莉娅对看了一眼，彼此看到对方眼中的惊讶，杰森出声打断他问道。

“你应该听艾伯特提起过达坷拉吧。”兰登笑了起来，露出了脸颊的酒窝——杰森终于知道他为什么要用面罩了而不是多米诺面具了，“那你应该就意识到他与刺客联盟关系匪浅，他曾在几年前的刺客联盟内见过你，之后就收养了我并训练我，之所以取名为夜莺，也是因为这是当初凤凰身边来到的第一只鸟。”

杰森怔怔坐在椅子上，他没有想到在那么早的之前，他就与凤凰城与艾伯特有了渊源，他也根本没有发现，一直有人在关注他。

他张了张口，想说点什么，却发现自己脑子乱得一塌糊涂，根本理不清思绪，所以在兰登递给他一叠东西后也只是呆滞地接过。

他勉强将心思收了回来之后，低头看向那叠资料，都是一些身份证明之类的，上面的个人经历都十分完善没有破绽，一看都是经过长时间准备的。

“因为安洁莉娅的出现太过突然，所以我们来不及做更完善的了，但是身份证明和入学通知书都已经做好了。”

“菲尼克斯？”杰森看着纸上他和安洁莉娅的姓氏，重复了一遍。

“你身上流着凤凰的血，你不姓菲尼克斯姓什么？而且安洁莉娅既然是你的妹妹，当然也跟着你的姓，我作为你的助手，也跟着你的姓呀。”兰登笑眯眯地说道，声音轻快。

“原先的凤凰宅已经毁了，既然新的家主出现，那么就需要建立另一所了，杰森你有想法吗？”没等杰森吸收消化完内容，兰登又提出了新的问题。

新的凤凰宅吗？杰森想到了凤凰族的能力，低头看着突然流光溢彩的手心，若有所思地说道：“这个倒先不急，我有些想法。”

直升飞机停落在市中心的菲尼克斯的大楼顶层。

杰森抱着已经昏昏欲睡的安洁莉娅跳下了飞机，没等到他站稳，他面前脚下的地面自动分开，幽蓝色的灯光亮起，露出了向下的楼梯。

看了眼身旁的兰登，杰森抱着安洁莉娅安静地走了下去。

“这一层都是已经收拾好可以使用的，我想你和安洁莉娅已经很累了，不如先休息，有事情明天醒来再说也可以。”将安洁莉娅放在了空闲的房间后，面对兰登的建议，他点了点头。

在兰登离开前的瞬间，杰森喊住了他，看着疑惑看过来的目光，犹豫地问了一句：“你觉得凤凰城会欢迎凤凰的来到吗？”

兰登定定地看了他一会儿，然后笑了起来，但这次笑意却达不到眼底，他轻声说：“杰森，凤凰城亏欠着凤凰。”

在兰登离开后，杰森却是没有像所说的那样去休息，即使他已经十分疲惫。他站在大厅里，俯视着下面的夜景，手指摩挲了手上的通讯器一会儿，很快地按出了一串数字。

“杰森。”对面很快接通了电话，声音精神不像在休息之中，似乎是一直在等着杰森联系他一样。

“塔利亚。”他闭着眼，听着那熟悉的女声，轻微叹息着喊了一声。

对面静默了一会儿，而后塔利亚的声音才传来，“我想你到凤凰城了对吗？”

他没有回答她的问题，而是反问了她一句，“你早就知道了是不是？”

塔利亚没有承认也没有否认：“我只知道模糊一点，但是我没有告诉你是因为我能确定，离开哥谭的你会更好。”

塔利亚柔声地说道：“我的孩子啊，哥谭让你心碎。”

话说完，两个人都沉默了下来，电话中只有彼此的呼吸声，虽然塔利亚说着哥谭，但他们都知道塔利亚真正想说的人。杰森背靠着落地窗缓缓坐下，捂着脸看不清他的表情。

良久，他才轻轻对塔利亚说了一句。

“我需要人来训练我。”

塔利亚很快地回复了他，“你知道我总是愿意为你做任何事情的。”

在杰森挂断电话之前，他似乎听到了塔利亚的叹息。

“my son……”

而这边，刚挂下电话的塔利亚看着手中暗下来的手机，忽而笑了起来。她侧过头，目光转向了昏暗房间里的角落里。

“我想你也听到了他在电话里说的?”

角落里的黑影动了动，声音却仍然没有任何波澜，仿佛没有事情能够激起她的兴趣一般，“我会去的。”

塔利亚勾起了唇角，笑容明艳不可方目，她继续说，“我也想知道脱离哥谭的他究竟可以成长到何种地步呢。”

站在窗边的塔利亚再次回头看了看房间另一侧那个不为所动的女人，笑意更深，“你觉得呢，Shiva?”

仿佛不期待能从女人的嘴里听到回应，塔利亚小小地伸了个懒腰，然后倒在了身后的沙发上，翡色的眸在黑暗中却是熠熠生辉。

她若有若无地说了一句。

“毕竟他身上可是流着你的血啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塔利亚瞒着杰森超超超多事，杰森现在真的是啥也不知道。
> 
> 后面两章杰森的训练和建造家园我写得好爽！  
> shiva这个梗来自杰森当初去埃塞俄比亚找亲妈，他有一个名单，一一排除，其中有一个人叫做西瓦～然后流着她的血，字面意思。


	7. 凤凰界初成

第二天，当杰森揉着眼睛走出房间的时候，一眼看到的就是坐在沙发上交谈甚欢的两人。

这么快就熟络了？杰森嘴角抽了抽，这水平，几乎比得上特擅长与人打交道自来熟的罗伊了。

他看了看时间，已经是下午一点半了，昨天与塔利亚通话后他又静坐了很久，直到天已大亮的时候才疲惫不堪地沉沉睡去，所幸他恢复能力不错，经过几个小时的养精蓄锐后，无论是身体还是精神的状态都已恢复到了正常水准。

“杰森，你醒啦！”还是兰登先发现了他，他特别欢快地说，“刚刚你不在我跟安洁莉娅聊了一会儿，她真的非常敏锐啊，很适合往侦查和情报处理方向培养。”

正在一边背对着他们倒水的杰森捏着水杯的手紧了紧，在他经历过年少的死亡后他就一直对达米安十岁出去夜巡的事情颇有微词，他一直认为那过于危险，他本想直接一口拒绝，但是不知怎么的他的脑海中突然浮现出自己穿着罗宾制服的画面。

“这是我一生中最好的一天！”

罗宾的制服仿佛拥有魔力一般，也同时包含了布鲁斯对他的肯定，这洗去了他来到偌大庄园后长久的忐忑不安，在穿上它的那一刻宛如新生。

所以即使是在小丑的撬棍之下他也从来没有后悔过成为罗宾，而蝙蝠侠让他做冷板凳才真正地让他无比痛苦。而如今的安洁莉娅估计也就像当初的他一样吧，看上去已经融入了家庭，但实则迫切地需要肯定。

感受着身后安洁莉娅的期待之情伴随着他的沉默慢慢减淡，杰森放下了水杯，转身说：“可以，但是你必须经过长期的训练。”

在看到安洁莉娅的蓝眸一下子变得惊喜后，杰森也忍不住会心微笑，“而且，在没有通过我的测试前，不可以加入，在你的身体成长期，不可长期夜巡。”

听着安洁莉娅的保证，他垂眼，晃了晃水杯，陷入了沉思。

他会保护好安洁莉娅的。

无论发生什么。

“喏，你看，艾伯特一大早让人送来的。”在安洁莉娅的训练上达成共识后，兰登突然好像想起了什么，连忙站起身指了指一边桌上的一大摞书，“看，物理化学生物等课本还有习题，都是新的呢！”

杰森拿着水杯，靠在墙边，诡异地陷入了沉默。

兰登无辜地眨了眨眼，说，“艾伯特说了，为了你的GPA和SAT成绩，你必须每天抽出时间来看那些。”说着，他还模仿了艾伯特冷淡的声音，“‘我想你也不愿意捐个楼再拿到大学入学名额吧’。”

“原来还可以这样的吗？那我就不用在处理公司事务的同时还要上课了！”兰登兴高采烈地对安洁莉娅说，“安琪到时候你也可以给学校捐个楼之类的，这样逃课都方便！”

“不可以！”杰森·曾经的学霸·辍学了很多年·以为永别刷题写论文·刚才还想说愿意·菲尼克斯想也不想地出声反对，他终于有了点同龄人的烦恼，看了看一边好奇的安洁莉娅和嘟囔着抱怨的兰登，坚决把“开后门进大学”的想法扔出了天际之外。

“我们要靠自身实力，而不是金钱！”已经成功进阶为资本主义的菲尼克斯家主无视了兰登小声反驳的“金钱也是实力的一种”，一锤定音地说道。

兰登据说晚上还需要飞到其他市参加一个商业晚宴，所以早早地离开了，临走前还不忘抱怨了一句，“杰森你什么时候可以进入公司啊，那些文件报表我看得都烦了。”

杰森略微一思索，备考，训练，大学，还有带安洁莉娅，他的日程表已经满满当当了，想起了之前总打哈欠黑眼圈无比浓重的提姆，再看看面前无比怨念的兰登，他不禁露出了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“那可能要等到我大学毕业了。”

还没等兰登发作，他又慢悠悠地接了下半句话，“我还打算修多个学士学位来着。”

听闻这话的兰登睁大了眼，恶狠狠地盯了杰森一会儿，在杰森都以为他会扑上来与他打上一架时，他扭过头，轻哼一声，然后头也不回地就摔门走了。

留下杰森和安洁莉娅坐在沙发上面面相觑，然后终于忍不住哈哈大笑。

兰登走后，室内瞬间安静了下来，杰森看了看天色，略微一思索，然后扭头问安洁莉娅，“想不想去天空上看看？”

菲尼克斯大厦是整个凤凰城最高的建筑，距离森林很近，并且如今天色已暗，只要小心一点，便不会被人发现。

听到杰森的话，安洁莉娅的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，她想也不想地大力点头，声音里都是满满的兴奋，“想！”

杰森牵着她的手，站在了落地窗前，他伸出手凭着感觉触摸上了它，下一瞬间，杰森和安洁莉娅就出现在了大厦外面，感受到急速掉落的力量，安洁莉娅尖叫了一声条件反射地抱紧了杰森。

即将坠落的瞬间，杰森潜意识沉睡的一股充沛的力量立刻被唤醒，金眸亮起，凤凰的力量点燃了本来暗下去的纹路而游走至全身，一切都像呼吸般自然，杰森感受到有什么自背后伸展开来，让他稳稳地停驻在空中。

安洁莉娅惊呼一声，然后眼疾手快地接住从他背后掉落的一根羽毛，这根即使掉落还闪耀着光芒和散发温热的凤凰羽是那么美丽，美丽到她几乎挪不开眼。

杰森侧头微笑注视着自己身后轻轻扇动的无比耀眼的金红色羽翼，低头柔声对安洁莉娅说，“准备好了吗？”

没等安洁莉娅回答，他就抬头微笑地看向前方，心念一转，天空划过一道金红色的光芒，他们就出现在了更高处。

安洁莉娅鸟瞰着脚下如同蚂蚁的行人，那些高楼甚至都如此渺小。在无比辽阔的天空中，感受着急速飞行带来的气流，内心是无比的畅快。

原来，这就是飞行的感觉吗？

杰森的声音断断续续传来，“你知道吗，作为罗宾的时候飞跃在高楼之上曾一度是我最快乐的事情。”

“后来我的翅膀被折断了，我再也无法飞翔了。”

“我太痛苦了，对于一只鸟来说离开天空是莫大的残忍。”

“而如今，我终于可以再次翱翔于天际了！”

畅快之中，他们停在了那片森林之上。

安洁莉娅正不解为何杰森突然停下，还没等她出声，就听到了杰森的喃喃自语。

“最初，祂创造了天地。”

他想起了在小涅槃时候见到的凤凰自成一个空间而来，心念一动。

他抬手向外微微一扯，出现了一道缝隙，眨眼睛，他和安洁莉娅就站在了缝隙内的虚空之中，还没等安洁莉娅茫然无措出声，就听到了杰森的第二句话。

“祂说，要有光。”

安洁莉娅睁大眼，即使是犯罪巷出生，她此刻也听出了杰森嘴里到底在念叨着什么，她捂住嘴，看到了她此生都无法忘记的画面。

虚无空间的底部燃起了巨大的火焰，一眼望去漫天都在燃烧， 金红色的火焰肆意跳动，照亮了整片空间。

“祂说，天下的水要聚在一起，让陆地露出来。”

在他脚下巨大的岩石向两旁向下伸展开作为辽阔的平原，杰森撕开了一道口子，瞬间瀑布奔腾而下，落在了沟渠与缝隙之中，汇流成湖泊与溪流。在平原的尽头，虚空之中无数高山拔地而起，在瀑布的水流之下，形成霜雪。

“祂说，地要长出青草和植物，还有树木。”

光秃秃的土壤之上有无数种子瞬间发芽成长，眨眼间参天大树密布，有花朵悄然绽放，有累累果实丰收，单调的空间内突然有了缤纷颜色。

“祂说，天空要有光源，要分昼夜。”

他遥遥向上一指，虚空之上突然转眼变为了宇宙星河，星云旋转着，恒星的光芒静静闪烁，远处阳光从中倾泻下来，照亮了这方大地。

“水里要有活物，天空要有飞禽。”

湖泊和溪流中出现了游动的鱼，天空之中有无数鸟类飞翔，林间有小鹿跳跃而过，草地上有兔子的耳朵悄悄抖动。

“这样，天地万物都已造好。”

杰森喃喃念完最后一句话后，本来万籁俱寂的空间瞬间打开了阀门，像是笼罩的薄纱终于揭开一般，万物都变得灵动了起来，风声，溪流声，树叶窸窣声。

看着周遭的一切，杰森突然畅快地大笑起来，甚至笑出了眼泪，声音是从未有的舒心，“看，安洁莉娅，我们的家。”

与此同时，远在其他市的兰登身穿烟灰色的西装，头发打理得整整齐齐，灰色的眼眸轻轻流转，他微笑地在媒体的注视下走进了宴会大厅。

他可以听到众人的议论纷纷。

“菲尼克斯家族的人怎么会出现在哥谭？”

“难道菲尼克斯企业要进入哥谭市场吗？或者与韦恩企业有合作？”

听着他们自以为小声的疑问，兰登唇边的笑意更深。

他来哥谭，到底是有原因的啊。

他本可不必来此，毕竟菲尼克斯企业并没有与哥谭有业务往来，他与这些名流也并不熟悉，但是他还是过来了，只是为了见一个人。

他执起了身边侍者盘中的酒杯，眯眼看向了众人汇聚的中心，那里站着一个同样非常年轻的男人，但是眉眼间却早已露锋芒，在他似有所觉看过来的时候，兰登勾唇举了举手中的酒杯。

幸会，年轻的韦恩集团继承人。

提摩西·德雷克-韦恩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森念叨的那几句话我想大家应该都知道出处吧，我改动了一些，利用百度的资料来的。
> 
> 为什么念这个呢?神父桶啊!
> 
> 解释一下，这也是空间能力哦，撕开空间后，杰森是把那些已有的事物搬过来了，并非无中生有。，


	8. 两幅面孔

还没等兰登想好要怎么上前去跟这位年轻的韦恩集团继承人谈话，就听见了警报声和玻璃的碎裂声，有一大群戴着小丑面具的暴徒们举着枪，簇拥着一个穿着紫色西装的男人涌了进来。

The Joker.

原先还言笑晏晏的名媛们立即花容失色，那些衣冠楚楚的名流们立刻连滚带爬地避开了中心那人，瞬间，Joker周围三米都已经没有了人，出现了真空地带。

他似乎很满意自己看到的，还风度翩翩地对避开他的人群们弯腰行礼，就像马戏团表演最后为鼓掌观众致谢一般，“谢谢，谢谢！”

“来，让我们热情地欢迎小蝙蝠的到来！”在一片寂静中，Joker突然笑眯眯地开始大力鼓掌，只可惜，这不是真正的马戏团表演，他面前的也不是真正的观众，迎接他的，只是死一般的寂静和面面相觑。

Joker似乎不高兴了，他眯起了眼，身后的小丑帮立刻朝人群开了几枪，一瞬间，死寂的表面被撕去，尖叫和哭喊交织声，所有人都乱成了一锅粥。

这可真是，民风淳朴哥谭市啊……

在人群的最外围，兰登唇角抽了抽，他慢条斯理地喝完手中剩下的酒，轻轻放下杯子，视线扫过整个大厅眉头一皱，然后又突然笑了起来。

果然那位韦恩先生已经不见了，而在场的所有人都沉浸在慌乱之中似乎都没有注意到他的不在场。

要不要给自己找点乐子呢？

兰登摸了摸下巴，眼睛一转，也趁着人不注意，悄悄跑向了安全出口的楼梯，如果他没看错的话，刚刚提摩西是往这边过来的。

但是他前行的脚步突然停下。

因为前面拐角的通风管道上突然跳下两个人，拦住了他的去路——蝙蝠侠与罗宾。

此时他们正背对着他，在他们身边站着的，是早已离开人群换好装备的红罗宾，兰登可以听到蝙蝠侠那喉癌一般低沉冷酷的声音，“夜翼，报告外面情况。”

夜翼也来到了吗？听上去他在外面潜伏着，打算与里面的其他人采取两面夹击的方式。

他们的速度还挺快，小丑才刚到没多久，后脚蝙蝠家的一半就来了。

想搞事情失败，那就尽快撤退。兰登抿唇，悄无声息地从走廊上慢慢离开，临走前，他看了眼已经被毁坏的监控摄像头。

而一边的红罗宾则是抬眼看向了他之前的藏身方向，目光有了几分疑惑。

是错觉吗？

但他想了下刚才的对话，没有什么太重要的信息，他也就没有放在心上。

回到原处的兰登，看着比之前更加乱的大厅，完全没有义警的出现，想起了刚刚听到的话，皱起了眉。

“你这么乱跑很危险。”

有人站在他身后，突然开口道。

听到这清亮的男声，兰登眸光动了动，但是面上依然不露痕迹，他惊诧回过头，看到的是身穿黑色紧身制服的夜翼，此时他多米诺面具下明亮的蓝眸正盯着他，兰登无辜地一摊手，“咳，抱歉啊，我在凤凰城没有经历过这个，一时间有点好奇。”

“你就不怕被当做人质吗？”夜翼弯起唇，似乎已经确认没有在兰登身上看到威胁后，气势柔和下来，笑着问。

兰登这下理直气壮地一指大厅中三两下就把小丑捆成粽子的蝙蝠侠，理所当然地回答，“我不怕啊。”

看到一时沉默的夜翼还有从二楼翻身落到夜翼身边明显听到了刚刚对话所以轻哼一声的罗宾，兰登看似不好意思地摸了摸头。

估计是把他当做钱多到没处花就想找刺激的富二代了吧。

“赶快处理好这里。”罗宾明显有些不耐烦了，他看向已经忙得不可交织的红罗宾，嘲讽出声，“再不去帮那个废物我怕他要累死了！”

“别这样称呼他。”哭笑不得的夜翼拍了拍身边罗宾的肩膀，罗宾则是撇了撇嘴虽然满脸不情愿却没有反驳他的话。

夜翼从背后抽出双棍，和早已蓄势待发的罗宾一起冲了出去。

离开前还不忘回头对站在原地的兰登眨了眨眼，说，“有缘再见哦，祝你在哥谭玩得开心！”

被留在原地的兰登看着中心互相合作默契十足的哥谭义警们，听着他们活力十足的叫喊声和笑声，兰登不减笑容，反而在他们看过来的时候更显无懈可击。

但是只有兰登才能感受到他自己内心的冰冷温度。

“看来他们还没有发现红头罩的离开。”这样也好，不用他费心去使绊子了。

不过即使发现了，也不要紧，凤凰城才不会轻易放走属于他的灵魂。

他从此与你们再无瓜葛。

离开前的兰登注视着被押送上警车却还在猖狂大笑的小丑，眼神饱含深意。

这个让杰森死亡却仍然嚣张在世的人。

他迟早有一天会亲生手刃于他。

当兰登深夜回到菲尼克斯大厦的时候，看到的是满地图纸和坐在地上聚精会神的杰森和安洁莉娅。

他有几分无语，他轻咳几声打断了他们，一边在沙发坐下一边好奇地探头过去，“这么晚还不睡，你们在忙什么啊？”

安洁莉娅兴奋地说，“在忙房子！”

兰登眨了眨眼，“啊你们想好哪里作为主宅了吗？”

“一半吧！”安洁莉娅告诉他，“剩下一半我们还在思考。”

兰登叹了口气，他怎么就听不懂安洁莉娅的话呢，正要开口继续追问，抬起头的杰森终于替他解释了一下。

“今天晚上出去，一时有了灵感，就在空间的缝隙里创造了一个‘小世界’，所以我和安洁莉娅准备把新的凤凰宅建在那里。”他一边说一边抬手在空中画了什么，顿时，一个泛着金色光芒的空间门在空中打开，“比较隐蔽也比较自在一些，之后就不用怕被发现大本营了。”

兰登看了眼杰森，然后小心翼翼地探头进去看了一眼，立马捶胸顿足，“啊啊啊啊啊啊你竟然瞒着我干了这么有趣的事！！”

他为什么要跑去哥谭？！为什么！什么事情都没有干成还错过了这么好玩的事情！

这下轮到杰森无辜地看着他了，“我也不想啊，但是灵感来了谁阻挡得了？”身边的安洁莉娅使劲点头。

兰登哀嚎一声，瘫倒在沙发上，毫无形象。

杰森想了想，递给他一本《各国建筑风格大全》，问，“你喜欢什么样风格的房子？”

刚刚还在装死的兰登立马坐了起来，他摸了摸有些炸毛的灰色头发，毫不犹豫地回答，“我喜欢科技感比较强的，最好有好多装备好多实验器材。”

杰森困惑地看着他，“那与住在菲尼克斯大厦有什么区别？”他扭过头，对安洁莉娅柔声说，“我比较喜欢文艺复兴时期的一些建筑，或者是那种木质结构清新风格的庭院，我们选类似的好不好？或者结合在一起？”

看着使劲点头的安洁莉娅和自顾自打开房产交易平台的杰森，兰登又躺下来继续装死。

喂，你根本没打算考虑我的意见吧？

这边已经愉快地买了好几套房子的杰森终于扔开了手机，他将自己埋进了抱枕，有些含糊不清地问，“你说我把那些房子都搬进了凤凰界，这边房子突兀消失会不会很奇怪啊？”

他给自己创造的空间命名为凤凰界，之后就不会不知道该喊什么了。

兰登拿过了他的手机，想看杰森选了什么房子，想也不想地就回答，“不会啊，有钱人钱多到拆几座房子很奇怪吗？”

安洁莉娅的眼神懵懵懂懂，她看看这个，又看看那个，终于决定身为一个身无分文的孩子闭嘴。

“说的也有道理，布鲁斯也经常炸房子玩。”杰森坐直身，想了想，赞同道，虽然那不过是为了掩饰义警事业时所用的借口，但除了年少时候贫穷，从吃不起饭到五美元零花钱一个星期，长大后作为黑道头子的他还真不怎么缺钱花。

如今他已经可以用非常平淡的口吻喊出布鲁斯的名字，心口再也不会痛苦发酸了。他也可以冷静地去对待他们之间的一切，而不是永远充满了怒火与不甘。

或许对他和布鲁斯而言，这样才是最好的结果。

他不必去痛苦于他究竟对布鲁斯来说意味着什么，而布鲁斯也终于可以甩掉他这个麻烦。

他才是造成整个蝙蝠家痛苦的根源，如今他离开了，他们也会更加快乐吧？布鲁斯不用再久久地驻足于二代罗宾的制服前叹息，迪克不用再痛苦于平衡前兄弟与家庭之间，提姆不需要再担心有一天红头罩会愤怒地想要杀死他，达米安则会开心家族终于没有他这个叛徒，阿福也不会为整个蝙蝠家的氛围而伤心落泪……

这样对谁都好，不是吗？

兰登装作没有看见杰森的走神，他自顾自看完杰森的订单后神情自若地出声，“哎这下你更不用担心有人对房子的消失说些什么了？”

没等杰森回话，他就又添了几笔订单，装作若无其事地说，“这些房产本来就是在菲尼克斯企业旗下的。”

“换句话说，它们本来就是你的东西，你这个主人想对自己的物品做些什么，也轮不到其他人来置喙吧？”

沉默的安洁莉娅坐在他们之中，她发现自己与他们竟是如此的格格不入。

这就是……金钱的力量吗？她想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下为什么兰登看似前后性格不一样，他深知杰森的防备心有多重，杰森目前看起来信任他不过是建立在他与凤凰相关和自身实力的基础上，还依托于凤凰敏锐的感知能力。如果他有异心杰森会毫不犹豫地把他干掉，所以他选择了这种方式能更快地融入他们，他看出来杰森对这种性格的接受度最高的。但这个性格也不是伪装的，算他本性之一吧。毕竟人都有两副面孔。
> 
> 留下小红心和评论让我知道你们的看法~


	9. 训练

杰森站在空旷的大厅里，略长的红发被他凌乱地扎起，金色的火焰亮起覆盖了原先蓝绿色的瞳孔，此时他眉头紧缩正思索着什么。

他在试炼自己的空间能力，虽说上次近乎完美地创造出凤凰界，但那似乎是一种“被动”的状态，在他还没反应过来一切就如行云流水般完成了，而在之后杰森再试图使用空间之力，已经没有那时得心应手的感觉了。

他对空间之力的掌握实在薄弱得很，就算当初在小涅槃时候上任凤凰传输了一些本能要领给他，但是终究不是靠自己领悟而来。他是中途觉醒的凤凰血脉，本就半路出家，现在身边又无其他人教导……

杰森深吸一口气，又缓缓吐了出来，目光变得坚定。既然无人可以在这方面指导他，那就只能靠自己的不断尝试，反正他一直都是如此不是吗？从前夜巡，都是他一个人找资料、调查线索、审问罪犯和处理事后痕迹的，没道理如今反而优柔寡断了起来。

杰森拿起笔，首先在纸上写了一句话。

空间之力，是无条件的吗？

杰森想了想他曾去过的一个偏僻小镇，凝神看向空中，如他所料，金色泛光的空间之门出现在了面前，杰森跨步进去，高科技的现代化装饰如迷雾般瞬间褪去，他从菲尼克斯大厦顶楼出现在了人烟稀少的农业小镇。

他环视了下周围，看到的是一大片金黄麦穗的农田，还有身穿工装开着拖拉机的农民。

在那里的居民发现他前，他打了个响指，身边的环境一阵扭曲然后白马过隙般倒退，他又重新站在了菲尼克斯大厦里。

杰森深吸一口气，压抑住内心的兴奋，立刻开始他的第二次尝试。

这次他选择的是大名鼎鼎但他从没去过的地方，闪电侠的中城。

与之前相反，这次空间门虽然出现，但是在杰森触摸到的瞬间化成晶莹碎片，消失在了空气中，仿佛从不存在一般。

杰森若有所思地敲了两下桌子，然后提笔在第一个问题后写下:可以到达已经去过的地方，无法通往未到达之地。

那如果仅仅只打开空间大门而在脑海中不想任何一个地名呢？

这次空间门在他触碰上去的时候并没有消失，门后面是一片未知，也不知道会不会有危险，杰森犹豫了一下，然后慢慢伸头进去看了一眼——

然后他受惊地直接退后了几步，指尖一动，空间门立刻消失，他面色苍白地在后面写下:请谨慎使用通往未知之地的空间门，极度危险!

谁能想到在他探头进去看到的竟然是一个个高达几米还长着人脸的巨型食人花，在听闻动静后还流着液体的血盆大口立马扑向了杰森，长有倒刺的藤蔓还妄图缠住他将他拖进食人花之中。

这个画面让他倒尽胃口，完全没有心思吃饭。

第二个问题，空间之力能够做什么呢？

杰森思考了一下，写下了空间门，移动物体，然后便凝视着白纸久久没有落笔。

看上去空间之力的作用似乎不大，能办到的事情不多，所以该如何从其他角度来更好地使用这能力呢？

杰森一时没有什么头绪，他放下笔，踱步至落地窗前发呆，看到有鸽子至他面前飞过。

他心念一动，伸手一捞，那白鸽就出现在了他手中，杰森抚摸着它的翅膀，慢慢思索着，如果他能够移动物品，那么他是否能阻止物品的移动呢？

他张开笼住翅膀的手，白鸽获得了自由立刻飞了起来，杰森紧紧盯住它，金光一闪，看着它的翅膀仍在不断扇动，可是位置分毫不动被定格在了空中。 

杰森终于露出了个笑容，解开了意识上对白鸽的束缚，下一秒，它就出现在了落地窗外。它似乎疑惑地在外盘旋了几圈，没感觉到阻力后，就飞向了远方。

杰森在纸上写下:阻止物品的移动。

杰森站在了森林之中兰登曾经训练的地方，本来他在思考新建个短暂使用的训练地之类的，偶然被兰登知道了他的想法后他便表示他曾经的训练场所非常适合杰森使用，那里除了常规的一些设备之外，还利用了森林的自然条件，拥有特殊的训练功能。杰森想了想新建训练地需要耗费的时间，再衡量了具体条件后还是接受了他的提议。

塔利亚派来的导师据说已经来到，虽然对她口中的“非常强大”的导师已经有了几分心里准备，但是在看到缓步过来的西瓦女士，杰森还是倒吸了一口冷气。他和西瓦在刺客联盟打过照面，甚至她还训练过他一段时间，西瓦女士的格斗技非常强，在双方全力之下，他甚至在她手上撑不了两分钟。

“听塔利亚说起后，我是自愿过来的，我也很好奇，当年那个弱不禁风的小子如今的样子。同时我也很想知道，在经过我一年的训练，你会到达怎样的地步。”

被认为“弱不禁风”的杰森无奈地摸了摸头，微不可闻地叹了口气，他是真的没想过塔利亚会给他送来这样一份大礼。

世界第一杀手，最强的武术家之一，据说能击败世界上百分之九十九点九的人，包括蝙蝠侠黑金丝雀等。

他目光一动不动地注视着这位来自东方的导师，强压下了心中的喜悦和被最强者教导的兴奋。

“让我看看脱离了刺客联盟的你这几年长进了几分。”西瓦在一边武器架上随手拿了根长棍，看向还愣在原地的杰森，眉头一皱，下一秒长棍带有雷霆之势扫向了他的下盘，杰森一个翻身向后跃起，想要躲开长棍的横扫范围。

“太慢了！”西瓦的长棍仿佛预测到了他的动作，在招式变老之前配合着步法长棍转了方向，重重打到杰森的腰上，杰森吃痛跌落之余，还没想好对策，西瓦的第三棍却已经卡在了他的咽喉处。

她居高临下地指着坐在地上的杰森，冷笑道：“脱离了枪械后，你对近身搏斗已经懈怠到这样了吗？”

“刺客联盟的教导你都还给塔利亚了吗？如今这样，论单兵作战能力，别说是蝙蝠侠，刺客联盟的几个小崽子也能轻而易举地击败你！”

他承认，就体术而言，他远远比不上蝙蝠侠，但是在听到西瓦女士将他贬低如此，他心里的斗志反而被点燃了起来。  
他不怒反笑，利落地站起身，摆出了攻击的姿态，声音坚定，“再来！”

西瓦女士收起长棍，看着面前斗志满满的杰森，眯起了眼，缓缓说道：“很好。”

而在之后，他就进入了全天二十四小时的训练之中，即使是惯常吃苦的杰森也不得不承认，这训练量大得让他都有点吃不消，并且在他每晚筋疲力竭回到房间后他还不能休息，毕竟还有一大堆课本与习题等着他。

日子痛苦又充实，在训练上虽然日常伴随着对他的打击，让杰森时常怀疑自己的能力，但是西瓦对他的指导几乎称得上是尽心尽力，而在学习上，他的渐入佳境也让艾伯特满意地点了点头。

“要作为一个合格的义警，继续你的事业，你还远远不够。”

“首先是力量，拉撒路因子和凤凰因子改善了你身体的条件，你可以轻而易举地做到你以前无法做到的事情，但是你根本掌控不了它。”

杰森被西瓦扔进了瀑布里，他摇摇晃晃站在石头上，在水流的冲击下，他几乎睁不开眼，呼吸紊乱，挣扎的动作根本不成章法。

西瓦盘腿坐在岸边，看着杰森狼狈的样子，目光冷淡。

杰森勉强地站在瀑布下，紧紧咬着唇，西瓦既然让他站在这里又什么也没说，那就代表一定有办法可以让他不那么狼狈。他强迫自己闭上眼冷静下来，不再废力去对抗水流，而是感受水流的冲击，慢慢地他找到了水流飞溅的规律——它是有空隙的有节奏的。

杰森感受着自己的心跳逐渐放缓，他沉着气，终于稳住了自己的身体。

岸边西瓦一直面无表情的脸上终于有了一分欣慰笑容。

“柔韧度，你的力量与爆发力与生俱来的好，但是敏捷性与柔韧度相对较差。柔韧性往往与力量相冲突，我们通常会选择其一作为优势来训练，就像蝙蝠侠和夜翼的风格大不相同。但是我要求你兼并两样，不允许你存在明显的短板。”

西瓦站在四周都是镜子的舞室里，看着表情有点不好看的杰森，声音依旧淡淡，“而力量与柔韧性结合得最好的，莫过于柔术了。”

杰森面色有些灰暗地看着自己身上的服饰，嘴角扯了一个难看的笑容，“一定要练这个吗？”

这会不会太强人所难了一点，难度系数有点大吧，从瑜伽练起他没问题，但是柔术的确不是他所擅长的。打死他也没有想到他有这样的一天，他是不是该庆幸此刻没有一个红发的男子兴高采烈地在一边拍照，一边拍还一边一口一个“小杰鸟～”?

“这点决心都没有吗？想想看你曾经的同伴能轻而易举做到而你无法做到的动作。”西瓦真的深知杰森的死穴，简直一戳一个准，而杰森只能站在原地看着西瓦招手过来的老师，面无表情地想。

“协调力，在战场上你无法面对一个敌人，你可能会面对多重危机，所以你就要多重感知，学会分心。”杰森身穿练功服，赤脚踩在森林的土地上，闭眼，将心沉下融入周围的一切环境之中。

他静静地感受着周遭的一切，林间穿过的风，树叶窸窸窣窣地抖动，土地微微湿润的触感，远处草丛的轻微动静，以及……身后微不可闻的呼吸声。

突然，杰森的右手猛然抓住西瓦悄无声息伸出的手，在转身的同时，左手笼住飞过他眼前的某只生物。

他蓦然睁开眼，看到的是西瓦眼中的讶异和自己左手掌心中扑腾的蝴蝶。

他垂眼轻轻吹走了手中的蝴蝶，转头看向西瓦的眼里满是骄傲与挑衅。

西瓦只是慢条斯理的一句话就让刚刚还神采飞扬几乎明着求称赞的杰森瞬间如泄了气的气球一般懊恼。

她说:“我在我五岁时候就能轻而易举做到如此。”

西瓦真的没有变异没有泡过池子没有做过基因改造吗？杰森面无表情地想。

“速度，特殊的步法与身法可以使你的进攻或防守更加灵活具有优势，某国的忍者大多善于此道。”

杰森不太稳地站在水上的海绵上，努力地模仿着西瓦的步法，与西瓦在水上的轻巧灵动相反，杰森很快地从水上不平衡的浮桥上掉进了水里。他抹了把脸上的水，没等西瓦发话就立刻爬上了浮桥，继续刚才的练习。

这小子是被她彻底打击到了吗？西瓦忍不住挑眉，心想。  
不过这样也好，越是被打击，他就可以完成得越好。

“你需要使用各种武器，有些看上去你不会用到的长棍和弓箭甚至皮鞭都可能是你战斗反败为胜或者反胜为败的关键。”

“通过一个人的肢体语言你可以预测敌人的运动，而这些，都需要你不断地去观察、学习并领悟，直到成为你的本能。”

“而你本身的冥想则放到最后，来去除你所有的杂念。”

“记住，只要你不想，你就不可能被打败。”

……

在终于听到了西瓦宣布结束的声音后，杰森精神一松，然后从双杠上轻盈地翻身下来躺在了训练的榻榻米垫子上，大口喘气。

经过这几个月更加严密系统化的训练，杰森的身形瘦削了一些，但是肌肉下蕴藏的力量却大大上升，现在他看上去只是普通地站立在那里，实则没有任何破绽，保证能如云流水般应对来自各个方位的攻击。 

西瓦对他的教导是残酷的，但是成果是显而易见的，如今的他，可以随意地用身边的任何物品来作为武器，而不再仅仅只擅长他熟悉的几类，曾经看上去根本做不到的特技动作的问题，随着他长期刻苦专注柔韧度的锻炼迎刃而解，虽然有些动作由于天赋他仍然做不到，但是他已经非常满意了。

塔利亚曾在不久前看过他，杰森如今还记得她脸上难得激动的表情，那是对发现珍宝的惊喜与对自己孩子成长的赞叹。

想到塔利亚，他柔和了目光，他能够在如此短的时间内获得这么大的进步，也有几分塔利亚的缘故。

结束训练正在思考的杰森被开门声打断，走进来的安洁莉娅乖巧地给杰森倒了杯水。经过几个月的调养，她现在身上开始有肉了起来，面色也不再蜡黄，曾经干枯如稻草呈现营养不良状态的头发如今也打理得整整齐齐，在阳光下有着迷人的光泽。

“安琪，你知道吗？我感觉自己变得强了。”虽然躺在地上的杰森满头大汗，但是他眼中的光芒却大盛。

安洁莉娅看着几乎可以称得上脱胎换骨的杰森，给了他一个大大的微笑，没有接他的话，而是直接开口说。

“我来是给你送这个的。”安洁莉娅晃了晃手中的信封，“大学的入学通知书。”还没等杰森脸上露出笑容，安洁莉娅说了后半句话，“兰登让我告诉你，提摩西·韦恩也收到了录取通知书，跟你一个学校。”

杰森脸上的轻松消失了，他坐起身，沉默了一下，终于接过了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西瓦的训练某些部分你们可能觉得有些武侠，那是因为西瓦就是华人呀～
> 
> 大红鸟要与小红鸟见面啦。


	10. 担忧

杰森躺在凤凰界的草地上，懒洋洋地晒着太阳，他的身侧围了一圈的动物。几只猫都闭着眼睛蜷缩在他身旁，毛茸茸的尾巴悄悄扫着杰森的身体，有小鹿趴在一边，用懵懂纯洁的眼神看着一切，甚至还有松鼠蹭着杰森的头发，弄得他微笑起来，愉悦地把一只松果递给了它。

坐在另一边树荫下的安洁莉娅和兰登看着轻松惬意的杰森，忍不住窃窃私语。

“杰森为什么看起来这么轻松？”与杰森的平静相比，距离开学的日子越近，她就越担心和焦躁，这股情绪甚至盖过了她即将入学的喜悦。本来在一年前她就该进入学校学习，但是杰森拦了下来，一开始她还不明白，直到在后来的日子杰森为她找来了多个家庭教师，不仅从头开始教她学业并且还兼顾了社交礼仪，甚至有人指导她英语的发音用来消除有些让她自卑的口音。以前在犯罪巷被伤到喉咙而变得难听的声音杰森也带她去找了相关的专家治疗。

杰森真的是俱事无遗地为她考虑，或许是因为他曾经的经历，他怕她突然的入学会被学校的人给孤立，他希望安洁莉娅能在学校里过得开开心心，能交到知心朋友。

在她某一天从医院结束治疗后的路上，她终于忍不住，对杰森说了感谢。

杰森当时只是微笑地蹲下身，摸了摸她的头，对她说，“我以前在学校过得不太开心，但是我希望你能不一样。”

说这话的时候，杰森的眼里有着叹息，他站起身，目光注视着某个方向，然后一路上都不再说话。

安洁莉娅后来偷偷看了看地图，才发现，当时杰森遥望的，是哥谭的方向。

那时她就明白，小涅槃并没有完全消磨掉他曾经的痛苦，只是他学会了接受。杰森即使现在站在凤凰城的土地，也忘却不了哥谭那座城市。他成为了凤凰，但是红头罩还是在他身上留了不可磨灭的痕迹。或许随着时间的流逝，他终能放下。

随那封录取通知书来的消息，似乎打破了这一分平静。安洁莉娅一度非常担忧，在听杰森讲述过他的过往，以及私下找过兰登了解了更多内情后，她真的怕她的哥哥受到更多的伤害。

提摩西·德雷克-韦恩，她过去常常在电视上报纸上看见这个人的报道，他是韦恩集团的继承人，被好多人评价为“年少有为”，甚至他的另一个身份——红罗宾，也在哥谭赫赫有名。虽然他从来没有出现在犯罪巷中，但是偶然几次安洁莉娅在外面，也有看到过他夜巡的身影。

他，会让杰森难过吗？

“我也搞不懂杰森的态度。”一边的兰登愁眉苦脸地出声打断了安洁莉娅的沉思，安洁莉娅抬头看向了他。这个平时在菲尼克斯企业员工面前总是无比冷静的人现在也是乱了手脚，如果让那个对他一直赞不绝口的秘书看到他现在的样子，恐怕也会大跌眼镜吧。

“啊啊啊我好烦啊！”自从那天告诉了杰森那个消息后，兰登本以为他会愤怒或紧张，可是除了一开始的惊讶后，反而见到的是更加悠然自得的杰森。他不紧不慢地训练，看书，这几天甚至抽空跑去各个地方验收了他之前下的订单，忙前忙后地装饰着凤凰界。

面对兰登若有若无的试探，杰森还能一本正经地问他关于家具的意见，仿佛没看见他眼中的询问，自顾自地说着他的看法。即使是敏锐如兰登也不得不承认，从杰森的反应他根本看不出什么态度，他对哥谭目前究竟是还存在留恋还是已经完全心死，他也不敢完全挑明了问。

“你说我们要不要劝杰森换个学校啊，大都会距离哥谭那么近，我有点担心。”兰登烦躁地抓了抓头发，也不管此时的他根本毫无形象可言，“我怕他一个心软又跑去了哥谭，每次面对哥谭他总会不冷静。”

在之前哥谭宴会之后，他一直有分神注意过哥谭的动静。如他所料，一开始他们甚至都没有发现杰森的失踪，直到红头罩销声匿迹时间过长导致哥谭地下黑帮蠢蠢欲动之后，蝙蝠们才开始分出心神追踪杰森的动向。蝙蝠侠还去试探了塔利亚，被她不软不硬地挡了回去。而后他们似乎坚定地认为红头罩是在刺客联盟，并且他的离开可能是在酝酿更大的阴谋。

为了以防万一，他们结伴联手夜巡，同时神谕和红罗宾开始着重调查红头罩与刺客联盟，只不过当初杰森离开得过于隐秘，再加上后面兰登与刺客联盟的扫尾，他们几乎一无所获。

蝙蝠家族愈加如临大敌，兰登看着这些资料，只是觉得有趣。

他不知道杰森知不知道蝙蝠家的反应，但是每次想要开口询问之前看着杰森平静得似乎了然一切的眼神，兰登忽然明白，杰森其实一直都知道。

并且或许在离开哥谭的瞬间，他就知道。

“好了，你们这几天累不累啊？”终于看不下去的杰森坐起了身，没好气地说，“你们不要担心了，我心里有数的。”

他轻轻挥手，作别了惊醒离开的动物们，瞥了眼得到他回答更加忧心忡忡的兰登和安洁莉娅，无奈地叹了口气，这段时间他们的反常他也是看在眼里，可是他能怎么办呢？说自己一定会避开提姆吗？可是毕竟他们都在商科，免不了打交道啊！

而且他真的没有他们想象的那么容易心软，被一哄就眼巴巴地跑回哥谭啊，他当初既然选择了来到了凤凰城，那就代表他要与过去的一切做一个了断啊，兰登与安洁莉娅究竟对他存在着什么样的误解啊？他难道是受虐狂吗？

至于为什么会选择大都会州立大学呢，当初他本来也是想留在凤凰城或者距离哥谭比较远的城市，但是当时听闻此事的艾伯特却是直接出声反对。

“你总不能躲一辈子。”艾伯特站在他面前负手而立，不怒自威，“大都会是整个X国经济文化最发达的城市之一，依托于它的地理位置和经济发展，它拥有最好质量的生源，并且它的商科专业是在全世界都赫赫有名的。”

“掌握一个巨大的企业不是玩笑。”艾伯特轻描淡写地说，“虽然有兰登可以帮你，但是他可以一直帮你吗？如果兰登背叛了你呢？你总不能到时候连个财报都不会看吧？”

“我以为西瓦已经有教过你，只有你自己真实掌握的东西才是他人夺不走的。”艾伯特的眼神越来越冷，“并且凤凰从不畏惧面前的阻碍。”

在听过艾伯特的话后，杰森便坦然地申请了大都会的大学。因为早有心理准备，所以在他真的听到提姆的消息后，也只是愣了一下就平静接受。

对于他来说，只要他还活着，那么和韦恩家族见面不过是时间的事情。然而他也没有跟安洁莉娅和兰登坦诚聊过这个问题，所以他们如今这样的反应是一点也不奇怪。

杰森轻笑着收回目光，站起身伸了个懒腰，既然如此，就让他们继续纠结着吧。

反正未来很长一段时间，他们估计都要保持这个心理状态了。

“杰森啊。”那边从空间门里摸出笔记本的兰登突然神色微妙地出声喊了杰森一句。

杰森疑惑地看了过去，难道兰登终于打算破罐子破摔直白问他了吗？这倒是让他十分意外啊。

没想到下一秒兰登的话就让他愣在了原地——

“凤凰界没网啊？”兰登叹气着摊手，眼中是恨铁不成钢，“我还想在这里处理个公务呢，你当初造凤凰界的时候没有想过这个问题吗？”

杰森：“……”

好像真的没想过，当时他那个状态只是想造一个环境优美适合居住的地方，真的没考虑过“网瘾少年”的需求啊。

而且这么一想，没有网络就根本无法把相关电子设备给搬进来，无法作为以后夜巡的本营啊，等一下，凤凰界有电吗？

直接在上空引了阳光作为灯源的杰森终于失声，好半天他才艰难出声，“……没事我会找人解决的……”

仿佛对杰森懊恼脸色没有察觉的兰登笑眯眯地说：“是吗？那真是太好了杰森。”

安洁莉娅看了看兰登，又看了看杰森，把嘴边的那句“可以从空间门回菲尼克斯大厦啊”给咽了回去，决定保持沉默。

“你需要什么样的训练场?”杰森突然想起来，问了兰登一句，“我打算把一些日常训练放在这里，所以需要规划，你有什么偏好吗？”

“这个嘛，”兰登眉眼弯弯，带了几分玩世不恭，“我有自己的训练场地，就不麻烦你了。”

杰森哑然失笑，摇了摇头，无奈说道，“难道还需要保密?”

回答他的是兰登的露齿一笑。

网络，电力。

杰森坐在菲尼克斯大厦顶层的桌前，对着桌上的图纸陷入了沉思。

电力很好解决，可以用太阳能，毕竟只要杰森愿意，凤凰界二十四小时内都可有阳光照射，再不济，凤凰的能量可以直接作为能源中心使用，毕竟撑起凤凰界本身就在不断消耗他的能量，再多一点也无所谓。

而比较麻烦的是网络及相关的信号源。

要穿过长距离的空间所需要的仪器和设备，他可能有个大概的概念，但是再复杂一点的，涉及具体的数值和创造，这并不是他的长项。

杰森想起了一个人，曾经的法外组成员，军火库——罗伊哈珀。

杰森轻轻敲击了桌面几下，自从离开哥谭，为了掩人耳目，他甚至没有联系罗伊，因为他知道，只要蝙蝠家开始找寻红头罩的下落，那么首先被关注的，一定是远在星城的罗伊。

毕竟大家都知道，红头罩的亲密伙伴并不多。

他很快地在手机上按下了一串数字，出乎意料的，那边并没有传来杰森预想之中罗伊中气十足的声音，反而是一串忙音。

在忙吗？杰森摩挲了手机后背两下，表情若有所思，也是，在星城的罗伊忙于恢复自己的生活，并且有奥利弗和丽安的存在，没有及时接到电话也是正常的。

算了，换个时间再联系他吧。

杰森没有在意地放下了手机。

他走向了落地窗，看着整座城市被夜色笼罩，伸出手，夜晚时刻太阳已经落山，所以已经没有吸收阳光身体那种暖洋洋的感觉了。

他想了想，法外者曾经在宇宙中飞行，所以他现在应该可以开空间门去太空中吧！

太空里的环境与地球上完全不一样，如果贸然打开空间门，可能会把周遭的一切都吸进去，所以要怎么办呢？

杰森闭上眼，伸出双手，掌心贴住玻璃窗，感受着凤凰的力量汇聚到掌心，双手开始亮起。下一秒，落地窗的材质仿佛发生了变化，开始犹如水面一般晃动，杰森的身体就融了进去。

落地窗上的涟漪恢复平静，而原本站在它面前的男人出现在了太空。

杰森飘在太空里，环视了下自身。仿佛感受到了威胁，凤凰能量自动游走至全身，他暴露在外的皮肤，现在被一层金色的光给覆盖住，帮他阻挡着来自宇宙的各种辐射威胁。

感受着远处阳光充沛的力量，杰森辨认了下方向，向太阳飞去。

杰森闭眼静静悬浮在太阳面前，吸收着阳光的力量，丝丝金光从太阳中旋转着汇入他的身体，身上金色的纹路耀眼，红发漂浮在空中轻轻飞舞。

似乎感应到了什么，杰森突然睁开眼，侧头看向了远处。

远处蓝色的披风飞扬，来人有着一双无比温柔的悲天悯人的蓝眸。

氪星之子。

人间之神。

克拉克·肯特。


	11. 你在意的

克拉克的飞行不禁放慢了一些。

他的力量来源于氪星人的血统，而黄色太阳能够让他拥有无上的能力，他享受着阳光的照射，同时也喜欢万籁俱寂的太空，那是与热闹烦杂的地球完全不一样的景致，所以他会经常来到太阳面前静静抛开一切杂念，感受着自己的渺小。

他从来没有想过会在这里遇上另一个人，其他的氪星人例如康纳或者小乔都还太小，往往不会飞得距离太阳这么近，即使有灯戒的保护，哈尔他们也不喜欢太靠近太阳-----那温度有点高了，所以一直以来，他都是一个人默默笼罩在阳光之下，从来没想到也有人像他一样，可以与他为伴。

克拉克心里有些雀跃，他飞近了一点，朝着那人露出了个自认为友好的笑容，有点局促地想着接下来该如何打招呼介绍自己，或许下次他们可以一起晒太阳。

没想到那人瞥了他一眼就冷漠地背过身，完全没有理会克拉克的打算。

克拉克：“……”

克拉克摸了摸鼻子，也许自己打招呼的方式不太对？毕竟宇宙间种族那么多，习俗不一样也很正常，他想了想，又飘到了那人的身前正打算说些什么，就见那人蓦然睁眼，看也没看他一眼，面无表情地打了个响指，然后整个人都化为光点，消失在了克拉克的面前。

面对着空无一人的环境仍然保持微笑的克拉克：“……”

他觉得他有点委屈。

而杰森心情很糟糕在菲尼克斯大厦顶层站稳，他明明只想晒个日光浴，为什么总是能碰见不想见到的人？

所有人对超人有一种崇拜向往之情，他们看待他就像看一位真正的神明一般，那是一种难以言表的憧憬。他温柔，力量强大，有一颗高尚怀有怜悯的心。他的身体如同古希腊雕塑一般完美，他的眼眸蔚蓝清澈如天空最浅的那抹色彩，当他注视着你的时候，仿佛注视的是全部的世人一般，他的肩膀撑起了无比沉重的世界，面对着他，自愧之情油然而生。

杰森也是如此，超人也是他小时候心目中的英雄之一，所以在知道他对蝙蝠侠说的某些关于他的看法后真的一度让他心碎，后来他再成熟了一点后才能用更加理性的态度来看待这位人间之神，开始认为超人某种程度上是个巨大的威胁，直到……

杰森跌坐在沙发上，用手遮住脸，他现在也是个“异类”了，危险程度甚至比以前更高，不是吗？

而那些本就认为他是危险分子的人会怎么对他呢？

杰森又打开了手机，按了一串数字下去。黑暗的房间里幽蓝色的光照着他冷漠的脸上，只有在等待着电话的呼叫声让他翠色的眼眸有了一点温度。

没人接。

杰森抿唇，换了另一串数字，又接了几个特殊的字符，那是他用来紧急联系罗伊的方式，还记得当时罗伊当时不由分说地把写着号码的纸条塞给他时脸上傻兮兮的笑容，还再三申明一定要让他有事就联系他——当然这个号码他从来没有拨打过，这还引起了罗伊十分不满的指责。

想起了罗伊那时候懒洋洋地趴在他肩膀上，在他颈侧小声抱怨他是不是把他联系方式丢了的情景，杰森不禁露出了笑容。

他有点想罗伊了。

出乎意料的，那方也没有任何回音。

杰森的手用力攥紧了手机，这次他打开了他和罗伊的联名银行账户，与以往罗伊总是剩下的个位数金额不一样，这次里面七位数的余额让他有些不敢置信，仔细一看，这个账户已经好几个月没有动过了。

杰森犹豫了一下，忽而又想到了绿箭侠，也是，法外解散了之后，罗伊当然不会再使用这个账户了，毕竟有奥利弗这个富豪可以赞助他的研究。至于他联系不上罗伊的原因，可能是换号码了，而紧急联络器，也许过了那么久都没有用上罗伊随便把它扔在了哪个角落里蒙灰？

他犹豫了一下，这次换了另一个号码。

“塔利亚，你知道罗伊的近况吗？”

也许是信号不太好，塔利亚的声音有些含糊不清，“最近没有见过他，倒是前不久与绿箭侠有过一面之缘，怎么了，你需要他的资料吗？我可以派刺客联盟去收集。”

是他多想了吗？杰森深吸一口气，“没事，我只是一时联系不上他有点担心。”罗伊跟他一样，都不喜欢有人追踪他的行动，既然奥利弗很正常，也没有什么消息传出，那么罗伊应该也是安全的，“多谢了，塔拉。”

对面传来塔利亚的笑声，“不客气，我的孩子。”

听着塔利亚亲昵地称呼他，杰森耳边泛起了淡淡的红，即使听了那么多次，他也仍然没有习惯她如此叫他，他匆匆道别了塔利亚，扔开了手机，将自己埋进了抱枕里。

这么久……他都习惯不了塔利亚对他的称呼，但这就是，母亲的感觉吗？

几日后的大都会。

“我说，不过是上个学罢了，我自己就可以了。”杰森扶额，看着大张旗鼓非要千里迢迢开车来送他的兰登和安洁莉娅，无奈叹气，“我开空间门过来明明就很方便。”

“那可不行，杰森你开学的第一天，我们总得隆重表示一下。”兰登振振有词。

“你的隆重表示就是让我们非常辛苦地在车上坐了一整天满头大汗十分疲倦吗？”杰森忍不住挖苦道，“我还以为你要开个支票随便我填呢？”

兰登在一边插嘴：“你还缺钱吗我以为钱对于你来说只是个数字罢了。”

“还有，兰登你就算了，安琪你怎么也凑这个热闹？”杰森摇摇头，没理会兰登，看着安洁莉娅被晒得红红的脸，止不住地叹气，都是被兰登这个不着调的给带歪的！

“杰森开学一定很开心，然后之后会很忙，我想多陪陪你。”安洁莉娅乖乖地说，还拉了拉杰森的衣角，“杰森我会很想你的！”

“好了嘛，我每天都会回来的。”杰森假装没看见安洁莉娅递给兰登“学着点”的眼神和兰登的一脸苦瓜相，哄着他们说，“反正也就两秒钟的事。”

“好吧，可以搬行李了，我们已经耽误很久了。”杰森敲了敲车窗，然后走到了后备箱的位置，等他抬头后就被偷偷下车的兰登吓了一跳

“你干嘛啊？”杰森哭笑不得地看着全副武装的兰登, 墨镜帽子口罩，动作还鬼鬼祟祟，时不时向周围张望一下。

“每年门口都有那么多媒体，虽然我是不介意，但是我想我被认出来后你想要的安静大学生活都没了。”兰登一边摊手一边嘀嘀咕咕，“我都能想到那群八卦媒体怎么写的了，说不定私生子同性男友什么的都来了。”

“那你干嘛还那么麻烦非要送我？”杰森瞥了眼那对着校门口的新生拍照的记者们——每年大都会州立大学的开学日总会有无数媒体到场，冷笑出声，“而且你不觉得你这样更引人注意了吗？”

周围已经有好多家庭的目光都转向了他，杰森甚至看到有人看着他拿着手机似乎在犹豫着报警，毕竟兰登的打扮实在是可疑，杰森赶紧递给了他们一个歉意的笑容，有意无意地提高了音量，“我说你紫外线过敏就不必来送我啊？”

兰登也很上道，压低了声线，配合着表演，“你开学我当然想要来帮你啊？每一个家庭成员的重大事情怎么能错过呢？之前的安琪开学我们也去了啊！”

两个人配合默契，一唱一和，仿佛配合了千百次一般，简直完美。

杰森眼角注意到大多人都移开了目光，继续自己的动作，终于松了口气，当然还不忘瞪了他一眼。

没想到刚刚看到的媒体中有记者向杰森走来，友好地问道：“请问你们是今年的新生吗？我可以给你们拍个照片吗？”

杰森意外地看着怼到自己面前的话筒，余光一瞥，兰登已经手疾眼快地躲到车上了。

安洁莉娅抢先开口，“我们是来送哥哥上学的!哥哥是新生！”

“明明是我开的车好吗？”耳尖的杰森听到坐在车里的兰登悄悄插嘴，他脸上的笑容几乎有了裂痕，这家伙……

杰森无奈地看着安洁莉娅，手放在她肩膀上拍了拍，虽然嘴上叹着气，但是满眼都是纵容，他理好思绪，落落大方地对他们说：

“不要拍正脸照可以吗？”

“动作赶快点。”送走记者，注意力又放回他们身上的杰森实在受不了他们慢吞吞如蜗牛的效率，暴躁出声，他怎么就这么手痒想摸枪了呢？

“知道了知道了。”心觉再继续下去杰森绝对会大庭广众之下揍他的兰登连忙挤出了个讨好的笑容，牵着安洁莉娅的手揽住杰森的肩膀就往大门内带，杰森啧了一声试图甩开他失败，三个人并成一排嘻嘻哈哈地向学校里走去。

在他们肩并肩走进校园之后没多久，一辆宾利停在了校门口。

“布鲁斯，你不用特意来送的。”提姆看着驾驶座上的布鲁斯，一脸无奈，“不过是相隔几十公里的隔壁市，我外太空都去了那么多次，没有什么好担心的。”

布鲁斯手搭在方向盘上，沉声道，“这毕竟是你上大学的第一天。”

“而且现在我不是蝙蝠侠，不过是一个需要送自己儿子上大学的普通父亲罢了，你也不是红罗宾，只是需要享受父亲照顾刚刚成年的儿子罢了。”布鲁斯整理了下西装革履的自己，在下车前对提姆眨了眨眼。

“多谢，布鲁斯。”提姆还是有点感动，毕竟他没想过布鲁斯愿意百忙之中抽空亲自开车送他来大学，他都已经习惯了他在作为布鲁西宝贝时候的不靠谱和蝙蝠侠时候的沉默寡言与冷酷，乍然看到他温情的一面还是有些不习惯。

“对了，开学礼物。”布鲁斯在车门前拥抱了他一下，把手中的车钥匙递给了他，“成年礼物，这下你可以不用麻烦超人崽子就可以时刻来回于哥谭和大都会了。”

提姆看着手中的车钥匙，呻吟，果然还是那个看超人不顺眼的蝙蝠侠！

布鲁斯的脸上有了淡淡的笑容，他拍了拍提姆的肩膀，“儿子，我永远以你为荣。”

提姆的声音有些哽咽，但是他很快调整好自己，对布鲁斯露出了个笑容，“我也是。”

我也永远以你是我父亲而为荣。

已经走进校园的杰森突然在路上停下了脚步，回头看去，表情阴晴不定。

“怎么了，杰森？”安洁莉娅立刻看了过来，顺带兰登都探寻地看向他。

杰森望着远处，沉思了一下，笑了起来，他轻声说道，“没事。”

只是感觉到了某些人的存在罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假如是超桶的话，杰森的心态得改，虽然他对超人的态度有几分卢瑟的意味，但是更多的，心中免不了还是有几分“自惭形秽”之情（非贬义，毕竟超人这个词所代表的实在是太多了，至于齐名的，蝙蝠侠他已经习惯了啦）这无关乎其他一些因素，就像夜翼的名字也是跟超人息息相关一样。如果他们要谈恋爱，杰森就必须要明白一件事情。克拉克不是神，他也是普通人。
> 
> 而罗伊，杰森需要学会更加信任彼此，不能总是“我以为”，他需要明白他在罗伊心中是重要的，是无可代替的。
> 
> 你们这些站超桶的，等我后面把罗伊放出来，估计全会叛变到红双喜了！已经写完杰森知道罗伊死去和罗伊醒来的我笑嘻嘻。
> 
> 不过接下来应该是先走提姆的剧情。


	12. 意想不到

杰森开学后的生活很愉快，虽然一年级的课程任务实在繁重，课表基本都是满的，除此之外的课外学习小组和课后的案例准备占据了他大部分的时间，金融学和文学的差异非常大，他一开始以为他不会多感兴趣这个专业，但是在台上教授的教导和同学的相互讨论之间，他倒也是读出了几分趣味，这分趣味越演变越浓烈，直至他将最近的书单都换成了专业相关。

与他同为室友的两个男孩，塞缪尔和伊凡，他们分别是计算机专业和机械工程的。而且令人意外的是，念计算机的塞缪尔与杰森脑中的刻板印象“文弱”相反，他身材高大满身肌肉，头发剃得短短的，接近两米的身材让杰森都不得不需要仰望他；而另一个伊凡，浅色的头发，瘦小的身材，走路都慢慢悠悠的，杰森每次看见他抱着的书和工具箱都怕他下一秒摔倒，杰森甚至还无意中旁观了伊凡的体育课程，这个跑着跑着就把自己绊倒的人究竟是如何成功长得这么大的？从来都对这些体能项目信手拈来的杰森无语地想。

但是不管他们之间的差异有多大，年轻男孩的友谊们总是来得这么快。在某一天凌晨，准备课程完后无比饥饿的杰森走到厨房准备悄悄做个意面给自己加个餐，在某个猛回头后，看到同为室友的两个人都趴在门框上，目光幽幽地盯着杰森手中的盘子。

被盯得毛骨悚然的杰森一个激灵，怎么也不敢吃独食了，他在桌上放下了盘子，叹着气问他们：“你们要吃什么？”

话音刚落，两个人眼睛就亮了起来——这真的让杰森想到了以前在刺客联盟中碰见过的饿狼——眼睛绿油油的散发着诡异的光，他们动作迅速地在桌前排排坐好，异口同声地对杰森说：“意面！”

杰森：“……”

他无奈地摇摇头，挽起了袖子，开始烧水给他们煮意面，同时开始在锅里煮奶油。一刻钟后，还撒着新鲜罗勒的两盘奶油培根意面摆在了他们面前。

杰森高傲一仰头，下巴点了点水池，言简意赅地说：“去洗手。”

说完他就端着意面盘子，默默躲进了自己房间，打算一边吃一边看个演讲视频，在他出来后，看见厨房已经被打扫干净餐具也都已经收好后满意地点了点头，虽然令人意外的是，两个人吃完后都还坐在桌前没有离开。

杰森好整以暇地倒了杯水，等待着他们的发言。两个人互相看了看，最后是塞缪尔扭扭捏捏有些羞涩地问了出口。

“杰森……我们明天还能吃你做的饭吗？”伊凡在一边大力点头，看着他的眼晶晶亮。

杰森脸一黑，不轻不重地放下了杯子，他咬牙切齿地说：“想都不要想！”

杰森假装没看见他们眼里快要溢出来的失望，冷哼一声就大步走向自己的房间。

让我给你们做饭？不可能！

奈何第二天早上出现在厨房的杰森还是做了三份早餐。

他一边煎蛋一边低气压地想，为什么我要起那么早给那两个笨蛋做早餐？他不高兴地把鸡蛋翻了个面。

正在打哈欠推门出来的塞缪尔和伊凡看见的就是满脸写着不高兴别靠近我的杰森，听闻了声音后，将手中的盘子重重地放在了桌子上。

两个人对看一眼，然后欢呼一声，都扑向了各自的餐盘。

“杰森你真是太好了！”

看着狼吞虎咽的两人，杰森的表情有了缓和，他也在桌前拉开椅子坐下，拿起刀叉，还再三重复地说了一句，“只有今天。”

然而之后每天都吃到杰森做的早餐和夜宵，甚至还有甜点加餐的塞缪尔和伊凡此时还什么都不知道，他们喝着杰森还特意加热过的牛奶，眼泪都快掉下来。

得到过后再失去，还有比这更悲伤的吗？

杰森在书架前驻足，然后取下了一本书，在缝隙中突如其来地看到了书架另一侧一双后退了几步正在找寻书籍的眼睛。

杰森的手一停顿，在下一秒他就认出了那双眼睛的主人，然后彼此对视了几秒钟。在知道提姆与他同校之后他就明白他们终究有见面的时候，他只是没想到会是今天。

也不知道提姆认出他了没有，说不定会奇怪在这里看见他呢？虽然他们都是商科，但提姆念的是管理而他选择的是金融，虽然课程有交叉但是目前他们还碰不到面，杰森一边无聊地想，一边非常平静地把那本书放回了空出的缝隙，堵住了那边的视线。他抱起身边的一大摞书就走向了自助借书台，眼角余光看着愣在原地的提姆终于回过神，焦急地张张口想跟他说些什么又顾及到图书馆的环境没有出声。杰森只是微笑，在办好手续之后，礼貌地向他点了点头后毫不留情地离开。

杰森推门出去，瞥到提姆向门口急步走来，口型似乎还让他等一等，他漫不经心地垂下眼，对提姆的示意置若罔闻，门把手有点点荧光亮起，他推门出现在了菲尼克斯大厦。

对上坐在办公桌后面处理公务的兰登讶异的目光，杰森把书在书架上整齐排好，心平气和地说：“我见到提姆了。”

还没等兰登说话，杰森就装作有些讶异地挑起了眉毛，“等等，这个时间点你在这里……你是逃课了？”

不好好学习天天逃课没想到被杰森抓个正行的兰登：“……”好半天他才憋出了一句话，“你见到他打算做什么？”

看到他拙劣的转移话题能力，杰森轻哼一声，还是没拆穿他，“什么也没打算做，而且我能做什么？杀了他?”

这下轮到兰登轻哼一声，“你狠得下心吗？你当初就没下的了手。”

杰森忍不住抬眼看他，“你知道的还挺多啊!”

兰登理直气壮，“这又不是什么秘密，而且你一直那么心软!安琪也是这么认为的!”

杰森忍不住按了按太阳穴，头疼说道，“安琪小也就算了，你才认识我多久啊，这一年不到我哪里给你的错觉啊。”

“我认识你可比你想象的要久。”兰登笑眯眯，灰色的眸子却十分认真。

“一堆资料可称不上认识。”杰森忍不住反驳，然后慢吞吞走向了自己房间，假装没听见兰登的小声嘟囔“本来就是嘛”。

杰森决定不跟他计较，他十分宽容地想，年轻人的不服输的劲啊，他完全忽视了自己跟兰登没差几岁的事实。

失去杰森身影的提姆失魂落魄地站在图书馆门口，刚刚看到的那个人，实在是太过熟悉，这让他想起一个总是游离在家族之外的人——杰森陶德。

他知道红头罩已经有将近一年没出现在哥谭了，一开始他们并不在意，毕竟谁都知道红头罩的行踪飘忽不定，有时在太空有时在世界各地，但是只要他回到哥谭，那么一定会是腥风血雨，不仅GCPD头疼，蝙蝠家族的人也很头疼。在那么长时间没有红头罩在哥谭的消息后，不得不说，他们都松了一口气。

提姆知道，他们下意识地都把杰森当做了麻烦。在杰森将近一年的消失甚至罗伊死亡都没有引得他出现后，蝙蝠们的第一个反应不是担心他的安危，而是怀疑他有更大的阴谋。

虽然蝙蝠侠什么也没说，但是从他这几次对他们夜巡的态度来看，他也在时刻警惕着杰森。

而提姆一边冷漠追查杰森下落一边又免不了地为杰森感到悲哀，为这位曾经的二代罗宾，布鲁斯的儿子而如今却是他们“敌人”的人感到悲哀。

他冷眼旁观着他们对杰森若有若无地排斥与忽视，强行压下了自己心中的那一分不适，他告诉自己，这都是他的选择。

这是你的选择，杰森。

他从来没想过能在大学里看见杰森，所有人都没有想到要往大学去找，他们忽视了杰森仅仅只有二十岁，同龄人都在校园读书，他们潜意识把他从高素质环境里剔除，他们在找他的时候关注的都是一些犯罪场合或者混战地区。

布鲁斯知道杰森在读大学吗?

但是提姆心知肚明，如果布鲁斯知道，他就不会至今仍在探查着红头罩的下落了。

提姆突然想起来，布鲁斯从来没考虑过要恢复杰森的身份。

在晚宴或者聚餐上，他经常没有出现过，大家也都习以为常。

杰森的罗宾制服仍然摆在蝙蝠洞里，他的墓碑仍然树立在公共墓园里。

达米安提起他总是用不屑的语气称呼他为家族败类，迪克和布鲁斯虽然总是会斥责他，但是他依然我行我素，或许正是明白了家里人的态度，才让他如此肆无忌惮。

斯蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉被禁止靠近杰森。

甚至在拍全家福的时候都没有邀请过他，而那张缺少了他的画像甚至被大大方方地挂在了客厅，所有进门的人一眼就能看见。

……

如此多……

提姆一边想着，一边被自己曾经忽视而现在发现的细节给震惊了，杰森每次在面对他们的时候，心里到底在想什么?隐藏在头盔和冷漠态度下的他，会不会……有一点难过?

他捂住自己的脸，仿佛这样就能遮住自己的羞愧。红罗宾本身就以缜密思维和极强的推理而出名，现在把仅有的线索串了起来，他就明白了。

杰森不是没有认出他，而是真的不想见到他。

他……变了很多。

一开始他都不敢认，无论是发色神态还是穿着，都与之前的杰森判若两人，只有望进那双眼睛才能找到几分曾经的影子。

匆匆回到寝室的提姆沉吟了一会儿，打开了笔记本电脑，他开始侵入学校人员资料库，寻找杰森的名字，他试着用了“杰森陶德”“皮特陶德”等多个与杰森有关或者他以前使用过的化名，一无所获，他甚至不抱希望地还用了韦恩的姓氏，当然出现的只有他的名字。看着一片空白的搜索结果，提姆皱眉思索了一会儿，这次只打了Jason进去。

这个名字不算小众，同名者实在太多，提姆设定了几个条件，让系统在后台慢慢搜索。

关于“红发”“大都会州立大学”的关键词下，突然出现了一个弹窗，显示是一篇报道，提姆疑惑地点开它。

是开学日的新闻， 甚至提姆有看到他和布鲁斯的照片，提姆的鼠标往下移，然后在最后，看到了一张侧脸照。

照片中人红发耀眼，在阳光下闪着金色的光芒，他手中拎着行李，低头看向身边小女孩的目光温柔，提姆的动作顿了顿，他认出那就是杰森，但是身边的人却从来没有见过。他面部识别了那个女孩，找到了为数不多的资料，而且是非常久远的在哥谭的相关记录。

其他的更多的资料，都被人为抹去了。

提姆把重点放在了杰森背后的车上，普通的SUV看不出什么，他盯了照片一会儿，然后放大了车窗，里面有一个人的身影。他打开了几个自制的软件，开始修复人脸，漫长的时间过去，提姆注视着进度条一点一点变满，最后出来了好几个结果。

提姆一张一张地仔细翻过，最后终于停在了某一页。

兰登·菲尼克斯。

提姆听过这个名字，很多人都会把他们两个人放在一起比较，他们年纪相仿，同样掌管着庞大的企业，都有着无比敏锐的商业直觉。虽然他们没有直面交锋过，但是总能在合作伙伴之中听到对对方的赞不绝口。

但是更重要的是，提姆认得这张脸。

去年哥谭的一个宴会上曾有一面之缘的这张脸。

远在凤凰城的兰登突然来到了哥谭，但那时他与哥谭的企业并没有业务往来，现在出现在杰森身边，所以，他是为了杰森来的吗？

提姆这次缓缓地在搜索栏里打下了菲尼克斯，他不知道为什么脑中突然有这个想法，但是他相信自己的直觉。这次结果出现得很快，因为出现的 人只有一个，照片上的人对着镜头微笑，却几乎让他喘不过气来。

是杰森。

提姆将手插进了发丝，深深吐出一口气。

你身上发生了什么？

杰森·陶德，或者是杰森·菲尼克斯。

他找到了杰森的宿舍，径直去找他，他需要跟杰森谈谈。

出乎意料的，他扑了个空。与杰森同寝的两个人相互看了一眼后，彬彬有礼地请他离开。

之后的每一天，他都没能遇到杰森，却总在课堂散场后能远远地看见他拿醒目的红发，连续几次之后，提姆明白了，杰森是在躲他。

但是提姆并不是会轻易退缩的人，他想要做的事情一定会主动去做，并且一定要成功，他不畏惧任何困难，就像当年他主动找到布鲁斯要求做罗宾一样。

他推掉了其他一切不太重要的事情，坚定地站在他宿舍楼下，开始等他，提姆能够看到和听到周围路过的人对他的指指点点，但是他依然不为所动。

他只知道，自己一定要见到杰森。

终于在一个星期之后的凌晨，迷迷糊糊睡眼朦胧的提姆看到有人站在他面前，当下一个激灵清醒了过来。

“你想要做什么?”他听见他语气带了三分无奈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大小红终于见面了!!提姆之后会如何做呢?planAplanB…
> 
> 对于曾经差点被杀死这个事情，双方彼此其实都是在意的，但是大家暂且都不提，保持平和。未来总会开诚公布地谈一谈。
> 
> 留下小红心和评论来让我知道你的想法～


	13. 失去

“你想要做什么？”杰森的脸在朦胧月色下显得冷酷无比，他只是看着提姆，又重复了一遍。

提姆对他挤出了笑容，“我只是想找你谈谈。”

“我以为我们之间早就没有话好谈。”像是嘲讽，杰森直接笑了出声，声音在寂静的小道上特别刺耳，“我在哥谭的时候你们对我无话可说，怎么如今要来找我了呢？”

没等提姆想要解释反驳，杰森就失去了耐心，他无趣地摆了摆手，“怎么，你不怕曾经几乎杀死你的人再次动手了吗？”

他收起了笑容，一字一顿地对提姆说。

“不要再来了。”

杰森站在窗前，看着楼下台阶上坐着的某个人，雨下得很大打湿了他薄薄的衬衣，他嘴唇都被冻得发白，却仍然是不肯离去。

这已经是他来的第三十天了，每天风雨无阻地在下面等待着他，即使杰森不见他，他也依然不气馁第二天继续。

塞缪尔和伊凡虽然知道杰森是提姆所等待的人，但是他们聪明地选择什么都没问，每次都是笑嘻嘻地吃着杰森做的食物，然后不约而同地回到房间把空间留给杰森。

杰森心烦意乱地坐在沙发上，提姆到底想怎么样？他从来都是蝙蝠家中清醒冷静的那个，他懂得分寸，所以从来不会试图跨进他人的警戒地区，以前在哥谭，他就不会来主动探问他的私事他的行踪，也不会试图去缓和他与蝙蝠侠之间的关系。他和提姆之间，就像可以短暂交换情报和合作的伙伴，互相达到目的就分道扬镳。他从来不会对他的义警方式做任何评判，也不干涉他的行动，他们之间没有情谊，甚至一开始杰森都险些失手杀死了他，提姆什么话也没有说。所以他一度认为提姆是整个蝙蝠家中相处起来最让他感到舒服的人。

而如今，他却一而再，再而三地试图跨过他们之间的那道白线。

有不轻不重的脚步声传来，本来埋着头的提姆立刻强行打起精神，看向了身后。

“你这样，总会有人要以为我把你怎么样了，我想你也不想见到关于韦恩集团继承人相关谣言的报纸新闻吧。”杰森穿着简单的白衬衫，袖口被挽起来，露出了之前兰登送给他的腕表，上面有着菲尼克斯家族的标志。此刻他撑着伞轻松地站在台阶上，垂眸看着抱膝坐在下面的提姆，漫不经心地说道，“而且我很满意我目前的生活，不太想卷进麻烦里，你的到来让我很困扰。”

在你眼里，我们都是麻烦吗？提姆按下了他几乎要脱口而出的质问，心里微涩，因为他知道，如果他真的问出口，那么杰森的回答绝对不会是他所期待听到的。杰森在面对他们时候，嘴上从来学不会什么叫做收敛。他的挑衅，能够轻而易举地激起所有人的怒火。

“就这样吧。”杰森疲倦地揉了揉眉心，声音淡淡，“我们之间也没什么好说的，你不要再试图逼我出来了，我向你保证，你再这么做，之后你将不会再看见我。”

“以后我们就是陌生人了。”杰森没有再看提姆，转身打算直接离开。他在心里预想过多次他说出这些话时的心情，可能是愤怒可能是质问也可能是悲伤，但是直到如今真正说出口以后，他发现他的心不过是一潭死水，没有任何情绪波动。

提姆有些慌乱了，他隐约察觉如果他这次真的离开了，那就永远会失去面前之人再也无法挽回。他抓住杰森欲转身的手，对上杰森平静的目光，不知怎么的有些瑟缩，却还是强忍住情绪急急忙忙地开口：“杰森……”

看到杰森似乎冷笑了一声，提姆知道他再不说出真心话杰森一定会直接离开。

“杰森，我并不讨厌你的存在，你是我敬佩的英雄，就是你的罗宾，我很抱歉……抱歉哥谭的一切，我不知道该怎么办……”

他说得语无伦次，断断续续的，根本不成章法，哪有商场半点运筹帷幄谈笑风生的样子。

“对不起杰森，我真的不知道该怎么办…很多事情我不能做，我是最懂事的那个……”布鲁斯和杰森之间的矛盾他不插手，一来是与杰森相处时间的缺乏不了解他，同样，作为接替杰森的罗宾，这是个有些尴尬的身份，他如果出现在争吵中，说不定会引起矛盾激化。即使他也不想。

对上杰森漠然的眼神，他眼圈微红，声音有了哭腔，“杰森，但是我也很在乎你！”

又来了又来了，杰森仰起头，闭上了眼睛，心痛得无法呼吸。每个人都说在乎他，凯瑟琳说在乎他，威斯利说在乎他，布鲁斯说在乎他，迪克说在乎他，甚至希拉死前也说在乎他……

太多了太多了……

他们在乎他，却永远不会选择他。

“我理解你，但是你不该来。”杰森眼中似乎有着泪光，他静静地看着他，打断他缓缓说道，看着面前之人眼中的希望一点点破碎，浮现上来的甚至是绝望，仿佛受了无比沉重的打击，几乎要一蹶不振。

杰森暗叹一声。

他终究是不忍心。

看着全身淋湿，还祈求眼神看着他的瘦弱男子，他什么时候这样脆弱过?提姆的选择从来没有错，换做是他甚至不能做到更好，而且终究是他亏欠了他。

他的眼前出现了提姆穿着罗宾制服满身鲜血地躺在泰坦基地的画面。

他闭眼，定了定心，让步一般地开口问道：“这么大雨，你要上来吃点药再走吗！”

果不其然，没隔多久他就发烧了起来。洗过热水澡的提姆躺在杰森的床上疲惫之下已经忍不住睡了过去，脸上有不正常的红晕，同时呼吸粗重。

杰森正打算试一下他额头的温度，有振动声响起，杰森垂眼看着提姆放在一边的手机亮起，上面迪克格雷森的名字在跳动。

他看了看提姆，似乎被振动声有惊扰到，他皱起了眉，睡得不安稳。

杰森伸手，面无表情地把电话按掉。

对方还是不死心，继续打了一遍。

杰森不耐烦了，他直接把手机关机，丢在了一边。

杰森看着还昏睡过去的脸，心想，希望我这一时的心软不会带来无尽的麻烦。

他在的地方没有药，因为他不生病，但他房间直接联通了菲尼克斯大厦，可以直接回去取了药物再回来，非常方便。试过提姆额头的温度后，他正想站起身，衣角就被拉住，提姆睁开了眼看着他，嘶哑地问：“你要去哪里？”

杰森无奈地说，“我不走，我就去拿点药，你已经发烧了。”

“不要。”提姆固执起来谁也劝不动，他只是抓住杰森的衣角，声音虽然微弱却很坚定，没有放杰森离开的准备。

无奈之下，他只能打电话给兰登，兰登听完后就告诉他，他会解决的。

在挂断电话之前，兰登哼了一声，说，“你可不要被他的表面给骗了，不许你回去。”

杰森听着兰登的话，哭笑不得，“好了好了，我知道了，你赶快过来吧。”

而这之间，提姆全程听完了他和兰登之间的互动，默不作声。杰森装作没有看到他眼中的黯然神伤，他一时心软让提姆进来了，但是也仅仅如此了。

一会儿，安洁莉娅出现在了门口，手中提着一袋子的药品，她看了看有些呆愣的提姆，和坐在他身边不动的杰森，立刻就明白发生了什么，但她善解人意地没有说什么，只是对杰森晃了晃手中的袋子，“杰森，你要的药。”

“多谢，安琪。”杰森站起身，顺势轻轻拂开提姆的手，接过安洁莉娅递过来的东西，他翻了一下，一边找出退烧药一边轻声问她，“你怎么过来了，兰登呢？”

安洁莉娅已经帮他倒好了一杯水，一边说：“我已经写完学校作业了，兰登还有个会议走不开，我就过来了。”

杰森皱起了眉，将水和退烧药递给提姆，让他吃掉，他又扭头问安洁莉娅，“吃过晚饭了吗？”

安洁莉娅摇头。

杰森思索了一下后，柔声说：“厨房里还有罗宋汤和面包，晚上吃这个可以吗？”

安洁莉娅想了想，举起手，“还要沙拉，要多一点水果。”

杰森被逗得笑了起来，本来冷硬的整个人都柔和了下来，“好啦，我知道你的喜好，要多一点火龙果。”

提姆呆呆地看着对杰森自然撒娇眼里写满信任的女孩，和说话口吻一直都带着纵容的杰森，心里浮起一点微涩。 

他本来也可以像她一样和杰森亲密无边。

提姆低头悄悄眨去了眼中的湿润，抬头继续装作若无其事的样子，他抱着抱枕，没有说话。

他伸手摸到了一边的手机，疑惑地开机，然后就看到了迪克的未接来电，还没等他打算做什么，立刻有一个电话打了过来。

提姆和已经返回坐到一旁的杰森，两个人都看到了“布鲁斯”的名字，提姆感受着杰森情绪，他似乎没有什么反应，呼吸平缓，似乎没有阻拦的想法。

“……布鲁斯。”提姆犹豫地接了电话，声音有些微弱。

“提姆，刚刚迪克说……”布鲁斯的声音在安静的房间里十分清晰。

杰森突然站起身，一直分心关注他的提姆立刻失声喊了一句“杰……”在发现自己失口后，他突兀吞下了名字的后半个音，他再也没有心思与布鲁斯交谈，他匆匆向布鲁斯解释了几句后就挂断了电话。

“你干嘛？”杰森无奈地摇摇头，“我只是觉得你跟你家人的对话我不适合听罢了。”

你也是我们的家人啊?想脱口而出的提姆硬生生地吞下了自己的话，看着杰森眼中的平静和哭笑不得，他的心脏却是一点点收缩。

杰森……是真的平静了。

甚至是听到布鲁斯的时候。

“杰森……我想问，他们还有没有半分可能与你重归于好？”提姆听到自己颤抖的声音，问。

闻言，杰森有些讶异地挑了挑眉，似乎没有想到他会这么直接地问出来，他还以为提姆打算一直与他打太极呢。

他真的认真地想了很久，然后在提姆眼中的期待中缓缓摇了摇头。

“你觉得呢？”

提姆知道答案。

布鲁斯的短信很快过来了，上面是简单的一句话。

我需要一个解释。

他知道刚刚的事情肯定会引起布鲁斯的疑心，但是没想到布鲁斯连片刻喘息的时间都没有给他。

也看到这条短信的杰森轻笑了一下，“他还是这么具有疑心啊，我如果猜得没错的话，他大概已经在查我的资料了。”

提姆目光惶惶地抬起头，想要辩解几句。

“别，”杰森打了个手势直接打断了提姆的话，“我想你自己也明白你想的借口有多么苍白无力。”

提姆顿时说不出话来，他心里划过一丝悲哀，不知道是为自己，还是为布鲁斯。

“我想你最好拦住他，”杰森的笑容微冷，他看着提姆，一字一顿地说，“如果布鲁斯敢过来，那就让他见我的律师吧。”至于蝙蝠侠，他不会轻易出哥谭的。

“我想他应该不愿意把这个事情搞得这么难看吧，他应该知道该怎么做，我想你也应该知道你该怎么做？”

“大家这样相安无事不是挺好的吗？闹大就不好看了啊。”说罢，杰森还轻轻笑了起来。

看着杰森眼中的认真，提姆心中一阵发抖，他只听到自己机械的声音：“……我会拦住他的。”

他深知，他们都彻底失去杰森了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小红三分演技七分真情，他如果会像嘴上答应的那样做那就不是小红鸟了。他深知杰森只要还对他有愧疚，他就会让步。杰森嘴上狠话他根本就没听，他不畏惧挑战。
> 
> 至于杰森捅的这把刀，我自己都觉得太狠了。打架言语攻击什么的都弱爆了，那还是有感情的象征。而如今的杰森是一点瓜葛都不想与你有啊。（修改前的更狠我改的委婉了点）


	14. 分道扬镳是命中注定

杰森低头审视了下提姆，确认面前之人虽然脸上还是泛着红晕但是精神状态还算不错，他有意打破此刻凝滞的气氛，移开了话题，“我想你可以喝一点热汤，之后就赶快休息吧。”

说着，他执起一边的碗，递给了提姆。提姆怔怔看着杰森在灯光下伸过来的苍白的手，刚想说自己不饿，抬头看见杰森不容置疑的微笑，还是咽下了拒绝的话，接过了他手中的碗。

室内顿时沉默下来，只剩下餐具轻轻触碰的声音，提姆垂着眼，小口小口地喝着温热的汤，心里却是在慢慢地思索着。

汤的味道很熟悉，非常具有家中管家阿尔弗雷德的风格，但是罗宋汤却从未在庄园的餐桌上出现过，更常出现的是一些传统的英式料理，想必这是阿福的隐藏菜单吧，他几乎对杰森倾囊相教。在庄园能与杰森相处的最好的，也是阿福，同样，杰森也是一直对这位年迈老人保有最大的敬意。

如果说庄园里还有谁是杰森还留有一分挂念的，那就只有阿福了。提姆喝完汤，在床头柜上轻轻放下了碗，他看向了杰森，此时那人正倚靠在桌边，一手撑着头，另一手则翻阅着放在腿上的书籍，室内暖光灯下，在脸上留下了睫毛的阴影。他的姿态很随意，并没有多少认真，只是在偶尔的短暂停顿思考后，拿起一边的笔时不时写下了几句话。

“我以为你会选择文学相关专业。”提姆忍不住出声，他在看到杰森的相关资料后就困惑了很久，他从来没想过杰森会对金融感兴趣，他以为他身边之人除了他暂且都没有踏足商业的想法。

杰森翻页的动作骤然停住，在提姆反省自己的问题是不是太过界后，没想到杰森毫不在意地就回答了他的问题。

杰森摇了摇头，说道：“我的确很喜欢文学，也考虑过相关专业，但是有人给了我其他建议，我认真思考后，觉得他说得有道理，而且我现在有空时也会去旁听文学课，选择金融学并不代表我就不喜欢文学了。”

提姆咬唇，杰森的性格带了点固执甚至称得上偏执的，又往往会有不服输的叛逆心理，他一直以为他不喜欢聆听别人的建议，庄园中的人都没有与他沟通的欲望，可现在的事实却告诉他，他不但可以接受别人的意见，甚至允许他人对他的未来“指手画脚”。

他知道杰森有多爱文学，庄园里的很多书里甚至还有着杰森夹进去的便利贴，上面都是他以前写下的一些批注和感想。阿福在整理图书的时候总是对这些小心翼翼，提姆甚至有的时候会看见阿福对着杰森留下的字眼会心微笑，然后就是长长地叹气。

“而且我看书的种类很杂，并不局限于古典文学，”杰森又低下了头，恢复了之前的动作，在指尖点着书上的文字时，漫不经心开口，“经济时政哲学甚至兵法类书籍我都很喜欢看，所以我并不讨厌金融学，相反还很感兴趣。”

“……我不知道……”提姆喃喃开口，资料库上一直显示他喜欢《傲慢与偏见》等简奥斯汀的小说和一些文学名著，甚至是一些现代爱情小说，他是凭借着杰森在庄园图书室里留下的痕迹做出的推断，应该不会出错的啊。

“我想你应该知道我刚来庄园之前一直在犯罪巷吧，也没有怎么念过书。”杰森出声打断了提姆的思绪，他这才发现他刚刚不知不觉地就把疑问说出了口。

他听着杰森冷笑出声，“我以前根本没有什么书籍，也不知道要看什么，所以我在庄园里看的都是老师文学课上列的书单，老师推荐的大多都是文学名著，并不会涉及到其他太多领域。”

“直到后来我再长大了一些，才学会去读各个类别的书籍，无论是经济还是政治，军事还是哲学，我真的不是只对文学感兴趣，我爱的是‘阅读’，而且我也是有自己的喜好的。”

“……你从来没讲过……”在每年礼节性的相互送礼物上，提姆一般选择的都是文学名著，他从来没想过其他，也没有想过这本书杰森也许会讨厌也许已经看腻，他只是下意识地这样选择罢了。

杰森语气平静听不出什么情绪，他只是看着提姆，反问道，“为什么我要开口讲？”

他又反问了一句，“你们真的了解我吗？”

“或许是曾经的我给你们的印象太深？那死在埃塞俄比亚，活在人们口中的二代罗宾？”

提姆一愣。

在庄园内，因为大家生活在一起互相之间的距离非常近，他们会关注彼此的动态，对各自的喜好几乎称得上了如指掌，每次临近节日都会变着花样绞尽脑汁送对方礼物，所以根本不会出现这样的情况。杰森是个特例，他从来不跟任何家庭成员有纠葛，也不会回到庄园里跟他们庆祝节日，他从来行踪飘忽不定，大家也知道他有多排斥所谓的家庭活动。

但是……

明明每次战场上需要“红头罩”的时候，杰森都是在的啊，他从来都是二话不说地出手援助……

明明他和杰森会有短暂地交流情报，为什么那时候他就没有开口留下他或者询问他的喜好呢……

明明面前之人早已复活，为什么他们对他的印象永远停留在二代罗宾之上？

为什么不能真正正视眼前之人？

他真的了解杰森吗？真正地与这个人相处过而不是仅仅靠着蝙蝠电脑中的资料或者是他人的几句话语吗？

提姆不觉蜷缩起双腿，头深深地低着，他几乎将自己埋在了腿间，羞愧一般听着杰森的叹息。

杰森几乎是怜悯地说：“提姆，要了解一个人，靠的是长久的陪伴，而不是电脑屏幕上的几行字。”或者几张照片。

死一般的沉寂。

“吃了药后你应该会感觉很困，你最好继续休息一下。”刚才的谈话似乎没有对杰森造成任何影响，他将书签别在了书页上方，站起身，把手中的书放在了书桌上，他客客气气地开口，“不如就留在这里睡醒后再走？”

但是提姆却是出声拒绝了，他只是说自己不太方便。杰森盯了他一会儿，才弯起唇，没有反驳。他看着提姆慢慢整理好自己，慢慢走出门，然后站在了门口。

杰森抱起手臂，身体向后靠去，等着他的最后发言。

“杰森，布鲁斯会非常高兴看到你出现在大学……”提姆扶着墙，犹豫了一下，忍不住回头说。

杰森不为所动，他直接打断了他的话，话语带了几分讽刺，“你应该说他是非常高兴我离开哥谭才对吧？更何况我上大学跟他有什么关系？”

“布鲁斯会很乐意为你支付大学的费用的。”提姆说。

杰森挑起了眉毛，哑然失笑，“抱歉，我像是缺钱交学费的吗？”

提姆出口才发现他的话太容易引起误会了，他急急忙忙地解释：“不是，布鲁斯为了家里的每个人都设立了一份信托基金，在成年后就可以拿到，包括你，杰森。”

杰森看了他很久，直到提姆都有些茫然的时候，才长长地吐了一口气，他张了张口想说些什么，却最后什么都没说，提姆看上去有点手足无措。

“……算了。”你还真的是不懂啊。

杰森没有再理会提姆，越交谈下去越心累，伤害的不过是他的自尊心，这样下去他甚至都会后悔来到大都会。他没有起身送他也没有出声挽留，在他的身影终于消失在他视线之内后，就又打开了刚刚的书籍把注意力放在了上面。

怎么说红罗宾也是当了很多年的义警，一个普通的感冒发烧罢了，再不济他还能随时呼喊他的超人同伴。

虽然是这样想着，但是书却是一点都看不下去了，杰森叹了口气，心烦意乱地把书重重一合，他敲了敲桌子，几米外的窗户无风自开，立刻还带着几分冷意的风涌进了室内。

他伸手去“抚摸”那一片远方而来的风的讯息，在感受到那个名叫康纳的超人崽子接走了提姆后，才挥挥手，解开了对那片空间的感知。

安洁莉娅推门进来，她看着杰森，轻声说：“他这样一个人真的没问题吗？”

杰森看着明显在厨房躲了好久没有打扰他和提姆的安洁莉娅，摇了摇头，说：“你可不要小瞧了红罗宾，更何况我刚刚‘看’到超人崽子把他带走了。”

安洁莉娅若有所思地点了点头，看着杰森说：“真的没法挽回了吗？杰森我感觉你并不是不在意他。”无论如何，哥谭人总是对蝙蝠们抱有一点特殊情感的，即使是安洁莉娅也忍不住，更何况，她的感觉一向敏锐，她能看出杰森冷漠下的在意。

杰森看着困惑的女孩，因为年纪太小即使已经比同龄人成熟很多她还是不太懂那些复杂沉重的感情，他忍不住蹲下身，看着她懵懂的眼神，语重心长地说。

“安琪，有时候，并不是在意了就可以了，因为我们在意的东西太多了，所以有时候它会变得让人痛苦。这时候就需要放手，因为继续的纠缠只会消磨掉所有的感情，最后只剩下疲惫。”

“就像你和蝙蝠侠，和红罗宾那样吗？”

“……是也不是，不过我和他们今天的这个局面不是简单的三言两语就能解释清楚的，因为有时候为了伟大的权利，必须要做一些很坏的事，我不认为他们会明白，所以我们的矛盾是注定的，就像我和我之前的朋友们短暂分道扬镳一样，仅仅是因为时间到了，需要这么做了。”

“那我有一天也会离开你吗？”

“或许吧，安琪。”

两个人并着肩，站在了窗前。大雨早已经停止，夜晚只剩下轻轻的风声，温柔地吻过两人的发丝，乌云散去，露出了璀璨的星空。

他想立刻见到罗伊。

他要去星城。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和布鲁斯之间的误解真多，一个说不出口，一个想太多，再加上控制欲的作祟，唔，耗到现在感情都耗得疲惫了。
> 
> 我看了下杰森具体看的书，其实种类真的非常非常丰富，并不局限在古典文学比如傲慢与偏见上。
> 
> 杰森的那句伟大权利相关的是出自绿箭侠V3 72话的，当时他是对快手说的，布鲁斯和奥利弗这两个糟糕的父亲啊……


	15. 痛苦

康纳按照提姆的要求把他送到了哥谭。

“多谢了，康纳，临时把你叫过来。”在地面上站稳的提姆面色平静地对他道谢，“你早点回去吧。”

“没事，我们是伙伴不是吗？”康纳犹豫了一下，还是没有立即飞回大都会，他有些局促不安地飘在提姆面前，还是没忍住问道:“我感觉你的体温有些高，提姆你真的还好吗？”

与之前在杰森面前的失魂落魄相反，此刻的提姆可以称得上是冷静到了极点，“我真的没事，只是有点感冒，阿福会照顾我的。”

康纳看了眼还亮着灯的庄园，提姆的家人都在，那他也不必过于担心了，临走前他对说，“要是有需要就叫我。”

提姆答应 ，看着康纳飞向空中的身影，垂下眼帘，然后默不作声地走进了大门里。

“晚上好，提摩西少爷。这么晚回庄园是有什么要紧事吗？”还在辛勤劳动的管家端着盘子站在蝙蝠洞里，有些讶异地看着从上面走下来的提姆。

“晚上好，阿福，布鲁斯呢？”他环顾了下蝙蝠洞，他本以为布鲁斯会早早地等候着他，如今没见到他的身影他有些不解。

阿福彬彬有礼地回答，“布鲁斯老爷和达米安少爷还没有结束夜巡，您需要联系他吗？”

“麻烦你了，阿福。”提姆点了点头。

在听到阿福的话后联络器的另一方陷入了诡异的沉默，但没多久，就传来蝙蝠侠简短而又强硬的声音，“我马上回来。”

能够让蝙蝠侠不惜提早结束夜巡，足以看得出他的重视程度，提姆苦笑，今晚还真的是一场恶战。

“提摩西少爷，你还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德也有些意外，他看着坐在椅子上心情低落的提姆，面露担忧，“我想你也许可以解释一下？”

“阿福，”提姆深深叹息，将自己埋进了掌心，声音里是说不出的沮丧，“我见到杰森了。”

回应他的是托盘掉落和瓷器摔碎的声音，提姆猛然抬头，看到的是脸色大变的管家。

“杰森少爷？”阿福的声音是那么颤抖，对于再次听到他最关心挂念的孩子的消息让他心脏猛缩，平时总是挺直的背竟佝偻了几分，提姆能看见他眼中的湿润。

阿福深吸一口气，努力平复着自己的情绪，在听到轰鸣的蝙蝠车声音后，弯腰整理着地上的碎片，提姆连忙去帮助他。

“你们在说什么？”穿着罗宾制服的达米安摘下了面具，还带着夜巡的寒气走了过来，在看到阿福的时候他稚嫩的声音带了几分惊惧“……潘尼沃斯？”

大跨步走下蝙蝠车的蝙蝠侠看到阿福的泪光，眉头皱得更紧了。

“解释。” 

阿福却是少见地没理会他们，打断了提姆想要说出的的话，“他，我是说杰森少爷，他还好吗？”

“那个叛徒？”达米安睁大了眼，很快咬牙切齿地，环顾四周想要找到自己的武士刀，“他在这里？他伤害你了？我要杀了他！”

“达米安！”

以前提姆从来不计较达米安的各种无礼称呼，因为他知道达米安虽然有时候说话不经大脑但其实是并没有太深的恶意，犯错被教导后也会爽快改正，达米安虽然排斥他，言语上也不好听，但他都是熟视无睹，不会与他争个上锋。这次相反，在听到他对杰森的称呼和下意识的敌意后，脑中蓦然出现了杰森冷淡的眼，他厉声制止了达米安，甚至情绪过于激动，嗓音都有些嘶哑。

达米安被吓了一跳，不仅因为他的态度，同样也因为他止不住的咳嗽，他游疑的目光扫过了在场的人，提姆的愤怒，阿福的不赞成，而蝙蝠侠，他还没有脱去装备看不出他的情绪，但他保持了沉默。

好不容易平息下来的提姆喝了阿福递过来的水，呼吸仍有些急促，却忍不住为杰森辩解，“他不在这里，他也没有伤害我们任何人。”

他摇摇头，继续说，“为什么你的第一反应是他伤害了阿福呢？”

达米安一时语塞，虽然他不喜欢家族里的那个另类，但他也知道杰森是有多尊敬这位管家，他根本不可能对阿福下手，但是要他出声道歉承认误解，他不会干的。

提姆看着达米安别开的脸，看出他的让步，脸色好转，他看向从刚才就一直站在一边沉默的蝙蝠侠，说：“布鲁斯，我知道你有很多困惑，我会慢慢解释的。但是无论如何，答应我，不要去打扰杰森，好吗？”

回应他的是蝙蝠侠的沉默。

提姆苦笑，这个反应本身就在他的预料中，不是吗？他握着杯子，不知该从什么地方开始讲起，他有些出神地说，“我并不是一开始就遇到杰森的……”

那个时候，为了平衡哥谭夜巡，大都会学业，公司事务，他需要不断两地跑，时间表排满，几乎忙得焦头烂额，每天不得不在学校里来去匆匆，根本没有空注意同为商学院但是总是出现在教授和同学口中的那个人名，比如他在课上提出的一些独特见解，比如他在橄榄球比赛上大放光彩，还有女生口中那非常适合穿正装的身材……毕竟杰森这个名字很大众，再加上菲尼克斯这个姓氏，并不会让他联想到家中的兄弟。

“……后来有一天我需要去图书馆里找一本教授给的参考书目上的书……”

遇到杰森真的是意外，虽然远远地他就看见了他那耀眼的红发，他倚靠在书架上，半屈着腿低头看着什么。他没有上前去打招呼，毕竟他们是陌生人，他直接奔着他需要的书的地方而去。商科类的书籍大都在一起，所以毫无意外地提姆站在了他对面的书架，通过书籍上的缝隙能够看到他低下的头，额前的头发遮住了他的面容。

提姆依然没有在意，只是略微抬头搜寻着自己的目标，直到那个人站直身，两个人同样抽走了面前的一本书。书架上的缝隙加大，似乎都没有预料到这个，两个人都看到了对方的眼。

“第一眼我依然没有认出他来。”提姆说话的声音有些颤抖，因为杰森的变化实在是太大了。他的头发颜色变了，从低调的黑发变成了惹眼的红发，他的眼睛，在他年幼作为罗宾的时候就是清澈的蓝色，经过拉撒路坑后那抹蓝色彻底转化为了深渊般的绿色，而如今又恢复了当初的澄澈。他的神态也变了，以前总是萦绕在眉间的戾气减淡，变为了二十岁青年的意气风发，在看着书本的时候，他的表情是带着笑意的，柔和的。

虽然在看到他的时候，那抹笑意收敛了，直至面无表情。

“我想叫住他，因为他已经消失了一年了，我想跟他谈谈。”

但是杰森完全没理他，仿若他是个陌生人，在仅有的礼貌后，就径直离开，他跟在他身后，跑向了他，不顾图书馆里大家看过来的眼神，他想拉住他，想跟他说很多事情，想让他回家，但是他的身影越来越远，他追不上他。

就像他很小的时候抱着相机仰望着在天空上飞翔的他一般，永远追不上他的步伐。

就像他穿上了罗宾制服，在镜中看到的却是另一个人，那个属于在蝙蝠洞里的还带着血的罗宾制服的人。

就像他穿着红罗宾制服跟蝙蝠们一起站在屋顶上，看着孤身一人的他穿着皮衣抱着红色头盔与枪从他们面前经过却没有给予半个眼神一般。

……

再后来，他找到了他的资料，又或许，是杰森让他找到的，他看到了很多很多。

“……他很好，在我们不知道的地方……他很开心……我从来没有看见过他这样……”

杰森和身边人相处得很好，他会在课堂上落落大方地讲述自己的观点，在运动场上与橄榄球队友开怀大笑，与室友们勾肩搭背地走向校外，与被他认定的家人温柔低笑。

那才是真正对待家人的态度，不是冷冰冰地交换情报，不是一直命令语气的权威，不是在路上见面会擦肩而过的视而不见，不是抱有敌意满不信任的眼光，而是有需要了就一个电话径直开口，会细心地记住身边人的喜好，会给挂念之人记得留下点心……

“他本来想念文学相关专业，但是有长辈给了他建议，所以他现在在读金融学，但他仍然很爱阅读。”

“……他改了姓，离开了哥谭，有了合法身份，他有家人有朋友，他真的很好……”

“布鲁斯，你知道吗，我为他开心。”

“但是我也很痛苦。”

“因为这本来是你或者我们应该做的。”

提姆看着周围安静的人，眼神里有着悲伤和惋惜，痛苦与后悔，更多的却是坚定。

“不要去找他，布鲁斯，曾经你没有找他，今后就不要。”

“你总会搞砸一切。”

将安洁莉娅送回了凤凰城，杰森站在了距离大都会来说远在另一端的城市——星城。

他几年前在他还是红头罩的时候来过这里，不过那时候他的目的不单纯，是为了“教导”快手，还给蝙蝠侠和绿箭侠都找了麻烦。

而如今他来这里只是为了他曾经的队友，法外者的成员之一，军火库罗伊·哈珀。

他露出了笑容。

那是对即将见到信任友人的止不住的欣喜。

风吹开了墓碑上的灰尘，露出了某个反戴帽子对着镜头大笑的红发男子。

有人捧着一把红色的弓静静站在它面前悼念着他的孩子。

也有人什么都没有，只带来一颗赤诚之心。

沙漠深处的某处中东风情的建筑内。

“刚刚确认消息，杰森·陶德·菲尼克斯已经到达哈迪姆。”

塔利亚眸光一闪，停下了梳理长发的手，她侧过头，耳边金色的耳环轻轻晃动，她似乎对这个消息毫不意外。

“凤凰城的人什么反应?”她抚摸了一把鬓边的发丝，问面前之人。

“他们都没有任何反应。”

塔利亚轻哼一声，“倒是让我做这个恶人。”

面前之人弯着腰，没有任何回答。

“我知道了，麻烦备好我的剑。”

她换上了方便活动的劲装，摘下了一些影响太大的首饰，拿起了一边摆放的双剑，然后款款走出门，对上了阶梯下同样执着双剑的那个人。

风吹开了她的长发，墙边的火把的跳动下她翡色的双眼更是熠熠生辉，塔利亚居高临下地看着杰森，缓缓露出了个笑容。

“我的孩子啊，什么风把你吹来了这里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小红鸟打算先以退为进，慢慢做打算，他要撇清布鲁斯单干，因为他觉得布鲁斯一定会拖他后腿哈哈哈然后小红加油，我相信你可以的！
> 
> 看吧，得知死讯什么根本一点都不虐！因为根本啥也没写！
> 
> 下一章是奥利弗和杰森，杰森和塔利亚之间的对手戏。
> 
> 塔利亚那段改编自蝙蝠侠V3 33话和后面几期，塔姐的装扮真的美哭我好吗？然后杰森到星城的剧情在绿箭侠V3 69话~
> 
> 杰森的设定其实就是遵照漫画，黑发蓝眼，但是我私设红发是被凤凰血脉影响到的，绿眼是因为拉撒路坑的影响，但是他现在平静了所以还是蓝眼！毕竟他爹妈可都不是红发绿眼……


	16. 疯狂

“塔利亚，为什么故意瞒我？”杰森手执双剑，目光沉沉，今天的他仿佛一下子撕去了之前所有的柔和表象，终于露出了他最真实的一面。

好气势。塔利亚目光微动，表面却不显分毫，她缓缓走下了台阶，来到了战意满满之人的面前，微笑开口，“你是在指责我吗，杰森？” 

塔利亚眯眼，侧身避开了杰森二话不说来势汹汹的一剑，脚下动作灵巧，“杰森，你现在根本不冷静。”

杰森一击落空很快他又执剑斩向了她的肩处，对塔利亚低吼，声音犹如困兽一般挣扎又痛苦，“我很冷静！我从来没有这么冷静过！塔利亚！你知道我在看到罗伊墓碑时候的心情吗？我甚至不敢面对奥利弗奎恩！”

“塔利亚，为什么骗我？为什么上次不告诉我罗伊死了？”

听着杰森的愤怒，塔利亚眼睛也不眨，面上微笑，手中双剑的攻势却处处不留情，“杰森，我只说我没有见到罗伊，我并没有骗你。”

“而且是你拒绝了刺客联盟情报收集，不是吗？”塔利亚趁着杰森的一愣神，剑尖划开了杰森的衣角，“而且那么长的时间你为什么不去见他？”

“我以为……我以为回到家人身边的他会开心，我怕他和家人之间的关系会因为我……”杰森的眼中有着茫然。

“Lie!”塔利亚径直打断了杰森的话，她陪着他那么多年，抚养了他到成年，作为“母亲”她何尝看不出来他的小心思，她厉声开口，“你只是不知道要怎么面对他！”

“你看见罗伊与奥利弗的相处，是不是想起了布鲁斯和你？”塔利亚看着杰森放慢的动作，自己手上的剑也放缓，只是声音依然冷冷，“你不敢去星城拜访他不过是怕看见那引起你自己的痛苦。”

“没错，你有兄弟，有姐妹，有母亲，甚至有长辈，你看上去蜕变了，不再孤单了，但是！”塔利亚厉声，“你心里仍然是那个当初刚回到哥谭渴望父爱的孩子！”

“奥利弗就像布鲁斯一样，对罗伊失望了，试图去拯救他却又放弃了，他是个糟糕的父亲，但是现在他已经开始学习如何与罗伊相处，”塔利亚一个翻身，压倒了杰森，剑插在他咽喉旁边的土地上，“所以你有不甘心对不对？”

“你不甘心几乎被‘赶出’哥谭，你不甘心你身边永远少了父亲的角色，你不甘心永远被不信任，所以面对罗伊和奥利弗，你虽然真心为他而高兴，却也有不甘心对不对？”

“塔利亚……”杰森的眼中流下了泪水，他转头避开她的目光，仿佛这样就可以避开他心中的那点不堪。

“你不知道吧，罗伊来找过我。”塔利亚站起身，看着躺在地上震惊睁大眼的杰森，继续开口，“他找不到你在哪里，也联系不上你，所以他闯进了刺客联盟来找我。”

那个戴着帽子背着箭的男子手执着弓，即使面对刺客们的包围却依然没有惧意，坚定开口，说要见塔利亚。

塔利亚认出了他，让手下放行，她本以为他有什么要紧事需要刺客联盟的帮助或者合作，没想到他开口的第一句话就是，“你知道杰森在哪吗？”

罗伊摘下了帽子，有些苦恼地说，“我怕他惹了麻烦不告诉我，小杰鸟就是这样，明明我们是最佳搭档来着！”

“现在你还要对我发脾气吗？”塔利亚唇边的笑容没减，依然美丽动人，但是声音却多了分危险，她看着突然跳起进攻丝毫不成章法的杰森，目光冷了下来。

“你的战友，”塔利亚左手指尖匕首灵巧一转，“你的朋友，”她握住了匕首刺向了杰森，“你所爱之人。”右手长剑经上向后劈，与杰森的双剑碰撞出了火花，“现在你来指责我？”趁着杰森双剑的格挡，巧妙下身匕首攻向了他的咽喉，在他避让之时，灵活抹剑，挑飞了他的武器，塔利亚的剑直指着坐在地上的杰森。

“真是可惜，我以为你来哈迪姆是想来看看我的。”塔利亚优雅收剑，眉长妩媚，唇角如花。

“看来愤怒不仅影响了你的判断，还有你的能力。”

杰森捂住脸，感受着自己的泪流满面。

奥利弗看见他，表情淡漠地说：“是你啊，我记得你，罗伊的葬礼上你没有来，还有蝙蝠侠。”

“可惜了，罗伊嘴上一直喊着要你来星城的。”

“他一直在等你来找他。”

“虽然我很想抓住你的衣领狠狠审问你，你和你的养父，到底哪一个更没有心，但是算了，罗伊已经死了。”

“我的全部家产，绿箭的身份，我的生命，我愿意付出一切来换回罗伊。”

“我们是世界最佳组合，我说吧！”

“你知道什么是真正的孬种吗？被杀掉。”

“在地狱里见你？”

“抓住你了，兄弟。”

不不不不不不不不不不不不不——

罗伊。

看到最终双剑被塔利亚击飞跌落在地却一直没有站起身的杰森，塔利亚皱起了眉，试探性地向他走了两步。

“塔尔……好痛……”杰森的身体不觉有些颤抖，他大口呼吸着，抓住自己心口的衣服，脸色苍白，此时他声音断断续续，“怎么会这么痛？”

“杰森，抬起头看着我！”塔利亚蹲下身厉声喊道，她抓住发抖的杰森的肩膀，看着他紧闭的眼和额头上的汗珠，心急如焚。

“塔尔？”似乎听到了她的话，杰森虚弱地睁开了眼睛，在对上他被笼罩上诡异绿光的眸，心中暗叫不好。

“为什么？”他流下了泪，目光呆呆注视着前方，似乎在看塔利亚，似乎又在看其他人，“对不起……”

塔利亚咬牙，看着杰森脸上幽绿色的泪痕和他身上逐渐亮起的纹路，他现在根本无法控制住自己，这样下去两股力量交织，最后伤害的还是他自己。

果不其然，在他凤凰力量具现后，痛苦就瞬间夺走了他的神志，暴动的拉撒路因子与凤凰因子在他血液里沸腾起来，妄图争夺上锋，杰森根本无法控制住。

“该死的！”塔利亚骂了一句，她必须按住杰森让他不再继续伤害自己，她低头看了看已经快痉挛的杰森，四处张望，大喊，“西瓦？西瓦！”

远处一个黑发女人突然出现，她的速度极快，身影如同鬼魅，在巧妙步法的配合下，瞬间到达了塔利亚的面前，她在塔利亚身边跪坐下，触摸了他的脉搏心跳。

“这样下去会很危险。”

“我没想到罗伊的死会对他影响那么大。”塔利亚低低地说，声音中也有着后悔，和说不出的沮丧，“我以为他来到哈迪姆情绪已经稳定了。”没想到那却是暴风雨之前的平静。

看着她手下濒临昏迷的杰森，感受着他的体温越来越高，终于，第一缕金色的火舌从他身上燃了起来，塔利亚却是眉头也没皱，仍然按住杰森的身体，轻声问西瓦，“血清带了吗？”

“为了以防万一。”西瓦应声点头，从腰间的口袋中拿出了一个试剂瓶，上面的标签是空白的，里面盛放的液体不知是由谁的血液制作而来的。

看着随着血清的注入，杰森的面色渐渐缓和，身体也不再抽动，之前暴动的力量似乎也暂时恢复了平静，塔利亚终于能够短暂松了一口气，时刻绷紧的神经得到放松，虽然她的手已经伤痕累累，能感受到火辣辣的疼，但是一切还没有完。

“血清不够。”西瓦冷静开口，她看了看塔利亚的双手，干脆利落地抱起地上的杰森，“无法稳定。”

“我知道，但是没有办法。”塔利亚低声说，她捂住脸叹了口气，“所以立刻准备洗血。”

看着西瓦灵巧迅速的动作，塔利亚站在原地，没有立刻跟上去，她只是侧头看了看角落，“出来吧。”

戴着帽子隐藏在黑暗里的兰登慢慢走了出来，对上塔利亚的双眼。

“还不如一早告诉他。”塔利亚叹了口气，“差点无法收场。”

兰登同样深深叹气，灰色眼睛里是无尽的无奈，“我也没想到瞒着他会成这样。”

塔利亚唇边挑起了一抹意味不明的笑容，“看来，罗伊对他真的很重要。”

兰登沉默，没有说话。

在醒来之后，杰森发现自己躺在病床上，身上插着太多管子，能看见有无数带着金色和绿光鲜血从身体涌出，与另一股液体交织，被过滤后在过滤网上留下了一层暗绿色的物质后又输回自己的身体里。

室内只有塔利亚一个人，她似乎等候了很久，此刻坐在他一边，闭目养神，眼尖的杰森能看出来她无比憔悴，眼下甚至有淡淡的青黑，还有……

他的目光停在了塔利亚被纱布包裹的双手。

这是怎么回事？

似乎察觉了目光，塔利亚纤长的睫毛颤了颤，很快露出了她那波光潋滟的眼眸，一瞬的迷蒙后立刻恢复了清醒，看向了杰森。

“杰森，还感觉痛吗？”她柔声问道。

“我这是……怎么了？”杰森想坐起身，立刻被塔利亚拦住，她在床头按了按铃，很快，有一群人如鱼群般涌进来，动作迅速却无声地把杰森身上的各种装置给撤掉，然后默默离开。

杰森攥了攥拳头，感受着力量游走全身，立刻软绵绵的身体恢复了以往，但是他依然没有贸然行动，反而顺着塔利亚在他身后塞了个靠枕的动作前倾了身体。

“你不记得了吗？”塔利亚凝视着杰森的眼，反问道。

“我……”杰森手撑着额，发生了什么？他记得看到了罗伊的墓碑后，带着愤怒来了哈迪姆，然后就是与塔利亚决斗……

等等，罗伊……死了？

杰森呜咽了一声，心脏开始绞痛，只要一闭上眼，他似乎就能看见照片上罗伊对他的笑，感受到那墓碑冰冷的温度。

为什么？

“你最好控制住你自己。”塔利亚不得不开口，唤回了他不冷静的神志，“因为你情绪的波动，你体内的拉撒路因子都暴动了，为了平衡凤凰因子也大幅度苏醒，你是还想再经历一遍那种痛苦吗？”

杰森呆呆地听着塔利亚的话，视线又回到了她的手上。

“塔尔……我……伤害你了吗？”他看着塔利亚手上的纱布，看着塔利亚下意识避开的动作，懊悔之情几乎将他湮灭，艰难地开口。

“那不要紧，我的孩子。”塔利亚声音温柔。

杰森却是不言不语地拉起她的手，轻轻解开她的纱布，在看到那烧伤的痕迹，眼泪无声地滴落。

下一秒，他的吻就温柔地落在了塔利亚的手上，塔利亚只感受到有一股清凉的感觉蔓延开，她的手上有淡淡的金光亮起，很快，随着金光她那残破不堪的手恢复了之前的美丽。

放开塔利亚手的杰森看着这一切，松了口气，澄澈的眼中有着轻松的笑意。

“这样就好了，塔尔拿着剑的手才是最好看的。”他的声音轻快。

塔利亚注视着自己皮肤完好，修长漂亮的手，脸上也闪过一丝笑意，她看向了杰森，眼中满是纵容。

“塔尔。”杰森的声音突然变得严肃认真起来，塔利亚轻轻挑眉，等着他接下来的话。

“我想复活罗伊。”

塔利亚似乎毫不意外听到他这样的话，她没有反对，只是弯起了唇，说，“只要你知道自己在做什么就好。”

看着目光坚定的杰森，塔利亚却是在心中微微叹了口气。

杰森，太重感情，总是会受到伤害的。

看着杰森离去的身影，塔利亚坐在原处沉思了一会儿，然后招了招手，喊来待命的手下。

“让潜伏在星城的刺客们可以动手了，务必拖住绿箭侠。”


	17. 不甘放手

杰森站在山坡上，目光悲悯地看着这块墓碑。

“罗伊，晚上好。”他在墓碑前跪坐下，手指带着怀念摩挲着墓碑上的名字，仿佛真的能听到那个人的回应一般自言自语着，“真是很久没见了呢。”

面前之人不言不语，微笑地注视着他，有风温柔吹过，抚摸着他的脸庞，留下的声音也似乎在应和着什么。

他背靠着墓碑，无奈地笑了笑，用对一个很久没见的老朋友的口吻，絮絮叨叨着。

“你这次这么安静我都有些不习惯了，以往你总是烦得我想跟法外者一拍两散。”

“总是一口一个小杰鸟，你是不是就算准了我不会开枪打你？”

他伸展了双腿，望向了夜空，星河璀璨闪耀，却不及半分他们一起在太空里看过的美景。

“罗伊，我们一起去塔玛兰找星火如何？我想念我们法外三个人并肩作战的日子了。”

“罗伊，我现在真的是印证了你的乌鸦嘴，变成鸟了，等你醒来我一定要找你算账。”

“现在要被星火拎着的人，可是只剩下你了。”

他长长地叹了口气，从口袋里掏出了烟，慢慢点燃了它，深深吸了一大口，然后叼着烟含糊不清地说，“明明说过要戒烟的，还是没忍住。”

“要是你在的话，为了丽安，你一定会明令禁止我吸烟的。”

有一缕风暧昧地拂过他的脸颊，带来了远处的黎明的气息，杰森的手停顿了一下，似乎想到了什么。

“我记得这里，这里是你决定开始新生活的地方。”

“我知道一旦走上这条路，迎接我们的，就不再是明天，而是死亡。”

“……可是我还是贪心地希望那一天能够来得晚一些，再晚一些……”

“罗伊，说好的最佳搭档，现在少了一个人，怎么能称得上是搭档呢？”

“所以你从这里活过来，好不好？”他眼圈微红，拿着烟的手有些颤抖，却还是笑了起来，他低声说，“你不回答，我就当你答应了。”

有很多很多的画面蜂拥而至，罗伊开心笑着的样子，严肃认真计划的样子，背着箭自告奋勇拦在他面前的样子，对着星火和他耍赖的样子，可是更多的却是他搀扶住他，低声对他说，“我来了，兄弟，现在交给我吧。”

“兄弟，我不在你怎么把自己搞成这样了……”他闭眼，睫毛微微颤抖，仿佛失去了所有力气一般倚靠着墓碑。

“就我而言，说再见很难，所以我从来不说。”

“罗伊，我……”

依然没有回音，杰森用手遮住闭上的双眼，可是眼泪却不停往下滑落，最终泪流满面。

“原来你是真的不在了啊……”

“对不起，罗伊，我来晚了。”

“罗伊，我们不会在地狱里见面，我们要在人世间拥抱。”

“抱歉，要打扰你的长眠了”。

杰森站起身，最后再看了眼照片上的人，然后坚定拿起了身边的铁锹，重重挥下，挖出了第一铲。

“要是绿箭侠生气的话，你一定要帮我拦住他啊！”带着残留的眼泪，他笑着说。

奥利弗站在罗伊房间的窗前，久久凝视着外面的风景，屋内没有开灯，外面的月光照射在地上拖出了长长的影子，就好像罗伊还站在他身边，与他一起并肩而立。

他想起了他今天见到的那个孩子，红头罩杰森陶德，也是罗伊最信任的人之一，但是奥利弗一直对罗伊的这个朋友持有保留意见，因为他的名声可算不上好听，满手鲜血还将蝙蝠家搞得一团糟，正义联盟中对他颇有微词的人也有大把在，但是站在罗伊父亲的立场上，他最终选择了保持沉默。

记得他站在他面前，有些茫然无措，甚至不敢看墓碑一眼，他用颤抖的声音问罗伊在哪里，在得到他默然移开的目光后，他眼中的空洞和心碎让他都有些不忍。

那一刻他才恍然发觉，面前的这个人是如此年轻，脸上还带有着他这个年纪的青涩感，他甚至还要比罗伊小上几岁。

然而他却已经经历过死亡、背叛、别离和无尽的痛苦。

奥利弗凝视着杰森，他知道蝙蝠侠与红头罩的那些分歧，知道他与蝙蝠家的分裂，也知道他隐藏在冷漠表面下对蝙蝠侠复杂的感情——那是一个儿子对父亲的期望与失望。

“我的全部家产，绿箭的身份，我的生命，我愿意付出一切来换回罗伊。”

“罗伊并不需要一位导师，他需要一位父亲，我装作是他的父亲，但我并不是。”

直到罗伊的死去，他才追悔莫及，有些事情，真的太晚太晚了，死亡能改变许多事情，也让他根本无法弥补他曾经的过错，他只能满怀悲痛的心站在原地，看着他最爱的孩子永远地离开。

那一刻，他才真正正视起面前的这个年轻人，然后以一种父亲的心态，轻轻叹息。

布鲁斯·韦恩啊，你终究有一天会后悔的。

有警报声响起，奥利弗整个人瞬间警觉，很快在意识到这个声音代表着什么后，脸色大变。

是罗伊的坟墓！

他在里面安装了特殊的警报器，里外都有，只要有人破坏，他会第一时间知道，在听闻了曾经二代罗宾复活后将自己从坟墓里挖出来后，他甚至在内部也安装了警报器。

他也不知道自己在奢望什么。

可能在期待着奇迹的发生。

但是这个警报声，很明显是有人从外部破坏坟墓。

奥利弗心急如焚，他掏出手机想立刻联系直升飞机的到来，但是很快，有无数穿着刺客服饰之人破碎了玻璃，冲了进来。

这熟悉的装扮，奥利弗一眼就认出，毕竟他还跟他们打过交道。

是刺客联盟的人！

一瞬间，奥利弗脑中闪过了无数个名字，塔利亚，雷霄奥古，蝙蝠侠等等，但是很快他就排除了他们，最后剩下的是刚刚有一面之缘的一个人。

“杰森·陶德！”他咬牙切齿，反手摸出了自己的装备，寻找着隐蔽点便于反击和离开。

他到底想干什么？！

杰森丢开了铁锹，拂去了棺材上的泥土，他将手放在了上面，却是久久未动。

有生灵浮在上空，注视着他。

“嘘，够了够了，不要再往下了。”它飘落下来，贴着他的耳边，仿佛最最亲密的恋人一般，对他呢喃道。

“不……”杰森哽咽出声，上气不接下气。

“我知道，我知道。”生灵轻轻地抱住了他，却没有任何感觉，它悄悄对他说，“但是你不会想看到的，多难看啊。”

“他不会想让你看到的，那多难看啊。”生灵窃窃私语着，劝诫着面前的男人，仿佛用尽要用尽一些方法要让他回心转意。

“不——”他闭了闭眼，对生灵们置若罔闻，然后推开了盖子。

生灵们叹息着，被风吹散。

他目光怔怔。

罗伊……

从前他生动大笑的模样全部灰飞烟灭，有他的声音的记忆全都渐渐模糊，血肉一寸一寸地从他身上剥离，在时间的磨砺下，终于化为眼前的一具森森白骨。

这是他的白骨。

罗伊·哈珀的白骨。

白骨双臂交叉，空洞洞的窟窿注视着世间，他用他生平最完美的姿态躺在棺材里，却是如此触目惊心。

而杰森只能眼睁睁地看着。

那是莫大的酷刑。

一瞬间的怔愣后，是浑身置于冰窖般的绝望冰冷。

还有那几乎压得他喘不过气来的悲痛。 

拉撒路池可以治愈人可以带回人的灵魂，却要如何重塑一个人的血肉？

生灵们怜惜地看着眼前失意之人。

我要怎么办，罗伊？

有人轻轻站在了他身后，默不作声的，深深凝视着他。

“你知道该如何做的，杰森。”

“不……我不知道。”那具白骨吸去了他所有的目光，他大脑一片空白，只能机械地回复着。

他只是重复了那一句话。

“你总会知道怎么做的，小杰鸟。”来人轻轻叹息着，带着说不出的落寞孤寂，“离开吧。”

“走吧，不要回来了。”

“杰森，走吧。”

有眼泪不断掉落，杰森猛然回头，看到的却是空无一人的黑暗，“……罗伊？”

拉撒路坑要如何治愈你？

“我要怎么救你，罗伊……”

杰森捂住脸，眼泪大把大把落下，声音破碎不成句。

路过的无数生灵们悲痛着，哭泣着，它们注视着这个年轻人，风中，它们唱起了离别之歌。

凤凰啊，离开吧。

生老病死本来就是世间的规律，这是他的命运啊。

别再来了。

“可是我不甘心啊……”

“你知道该怎么做的。”久久的，有一个人的声音突然在他耳边响起，低低的，又飘忽不定，仿佛来自遥远的另一个世界。

杰森抬起头，看向了虚空。

“你身体里流着我的血。”

“凤凰是不死不灭的生灵，只要不想，就不可能有人夺走眼前的生命。”

“嘘——你听，”

有什么跳动的声音，在耳边越来越响，越来越响，仿佛一个人的心跳，带着被唤醒的生命气息。

那人好像在微笑，温柔而又好像带着叹息。

“来吧，我的孩子，做你想做的。”

“谨记你的本能。”

“凤凰焰火之下，所有生灵都要为其让步。”

杰森跪坐在地上，遵从着内心深处的本能，缓缓伸出了手，颤抖而又坚定地向那具白骨伸去。

他不知道自己在做什么，或许这一切都是场骗局，或许他早就被恶魔所蛊惑。

但是…

罗伊，请不要就这样离去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章写得是什么XX玩意儿，我自己都无语了，大家凑活看吧。
> 
> 罗伊：虽然奥利弗这个父亲也很糟糕，但是没关系，我可以分你一半。
> 
> 然后……其实我真的想表现的是兄弟情，为什么写出来就那么暧昧?后面复活那段也是如此……
> 
> 仰头望天。
> 
> 全程都在语无伦次的杰森，心疼一下。


	18. 血与骨

有金色火焰从他的心口处烧起，转眼间，火焰大盛吞噬了整具白骨，极具的高温让空气都变得扭曲，但是这火焰却仅仅只在白骨上燃烧，没有破坏任何物品。

杰森眼中倒映着燃烧的火焰，他平静握着罗伊的手骨，低垂着头，发丝遮住了他的脸看不清表情。

但是微微颤抖的手表露了他同样痛苦的内心。

这是匆匆赶到这里绿箭侠第一眼看到的景象。

有绿色的箭带着雷霆之势破空而来，杰森无法放开罗伊的手骨也来不及躲避，只能眼睁睁地看着它的轨迹打算硬生生承受这一击，但是第二支箭以更快的速度将撞上原先的箭同时改变了两只箭的轨迹落在杰森身侧然后爆炸。

奥利弗手执弓箭脸色铁青，他看着杰森，仿佛是第一次认识他，仔仔细细地打量着这个被他小觑的年轻人。

“你很好。”虽然他极力隐藏自己的怒火，但是看他攥紧手中弓箭手中暴起的青筋可以看出他内心的剧烈波动，他一字一顿地说，“看来我真的得和蝙蝠侠讨论一下关于家教的问题。”

他缓缓举起了手中的弓箭，箭在弦上蓄势待发，“如果你不能给我个能够说服我的理由，那么无论蝙蝠侠如何阻拦，我也会天涯海角追杀到你死为止。”

没有第一时间就出手，看来奥利弗此刻还算得上冷静，杰森苦笑，看着罗伊的白骨，轻声叹息，“兄弟，你不醒来我就要上绿箭侠的通缉名单了……”说完，他抬起头看向了绿箭侠，“对不起，奥利弗。”

“但是我想让罗伊复活。”

奥利弗转向了从刚刚就被他忽略的棺材，看着里面的样子，眼里有着惊惧，“……罗伊？”

“什么复活……”还没等奥利弗发作完，火焰忽然变小，仿佛有什么将其压缩至白骨，不断发出滋滋的声响，这吸引了他们两人的全部注意力，那原本肆意跳动的火焰变为了耀眼的白光，覆盖在白骨的表层。

瞬间杰森仿佛抽空了力气，他撑着棺材的边缘才让自己不倒在地上，大量的凤凰能量从他手心磅礴涌出，眼睛也烫得发疼，力量翻滚涌动之后身体很快变得空落落的，但是罗伊的白骨仿佛是个无底洞一般，仍然贪婪地汲取一切。

看着光芒似乎有黯淡的样子，杰森有些绝望，他体内的能量根本不够用，因为积累的还是太少太少，更何况现在还是凌晨，没有阳光的能量来补充。

不！他已经做了那么多努力怎么可以在此时功亏一篑，杰森闭上眼，仿佛下了什么重要决定一般，转头问早已呆住的奥利弗，“奥利弗，还有多久才是黎明？！”

“最少还要一刻钟！”奥利弗心算了下，立刻给出了答案，虽然他不知道杰森具体要做什么，但是他也知道罗伊和杰森之间的情谊，所以他选择相信他一次，对他的动作不做任何阻拦。

至于更多的，等一切之后再询问也未尝不可。

“一刻钟吗？”杰森暗自咬牙，抬头看了看天际，长长吐了一口气，终于下定了决心，空闲的那只手挣扎着从衣服内摸出了把匕首。

“奥利弗，帮我一把。”仅仅这一个动作几乎耗费他全部心力的杰森喘了口气，声音低低的，“帮我划开我按着罗伊的那只手，要放血。”

奥利弗一怔。

“快！不然来不及了！”杰森厉声，虽然音量依然不高但依然重重砸在了奥利弗耳中。他能感受到力量传递的速度在变慢，同时罗伊身上的白光在减淡，如果不采取措施，那么一切将会前功尽弃。

奥利弗默不作声地接过了匕首，按照他的指示精准地落刀，很快血液溅射了出来，作为超英本身就要了解人体的各种弱点，所以他的行为是完全有效的，但是那一刀也几乎划在他心上，奥利弗呼吸有些紊乱，虽然下手的动作却依然稳稳。作为一个超级英雄，他根本不愿意伤害无辜民众，虽然知道杰森在救人，但是他内心依然有着无尽的愧疚。

带着光芒的血液涌了出来，落在了白骨之上，并且迅速融了进去，得到了力量补充后，很快白光又恢复到了之前大盛的状态，杰森松了口气，脸色却是肉眼可见地苍白了起来。

他看了看自己手上的伤口，在平时，它会很快地治愈并且不留任何痕迹，但现在，依然可怖地留在皮肤上，面貌狰狞。但是没有办法，他体内的血液是包含了最精纯的凤凰本源，只有如此，才能延长能量传递的时间。而且，伤口不愈合是之前拉撒路因子被压制而现在凤凰能力又流失，杰森抿唇，不禁再次看了看天色。

快了，只要撑到黎明到来就好。

终于，在杰森感到浑身发冷眼前发黑的时候，第一缕阳光终于穿透云层，照射在了杰森脸上，杰森闭眼的睫毛微微一颤，看向了天空。

“杰森，黎明了。”奥利弗同样抬头，虽然不知道具体，但是通过察言观色也已经大致了解阳光能够补充杰森的能量，这同样也是复活罗伊的关键。

他看了眼杰森的手，和罗伊的白骨，眼中有着愧疚，感激，不忍与怜惜。

罗伊啊，快回来吧……

“是啊，黎明了，真好啊……”杰森喃喃自语，他的身体在不断吸收着阳光，那些光芒全都冲撞到杰森体内，原先能力枯竭的纹路又开始慢慢亮了起来，身体也开始正常运转，手上的伤口开始飞速愈合减淡，最后终于消失仿佛从来没有存在过。

在身体有力之后，他突然感到了手下之人的变化，低头看去，却是直接愣在了原地。

血肉一层层生长出来慢慢将他白骨覆盖，血管，肌肉，器官，火焰光芒流转处，干瘪的身躯渐渐变得充实丰盈起来，甚至开始能够看见血液的流动，苍白的皮肤延伸开来，有毛发生长……

“罗伊？”看着这堪称恐怖的一幕，杰森却没有感到丝毫害怕，他趴在了棺材边缘，露出了个似笑非笑似哭非哭的表情。

杰森和奥利弗全都屏息，不放过任何一个细节，直到看到他青白色的皮肤逐渐有了血色，原本死寂的躯体突然有了心跳声。那虽然微弱，但逐渐响起和起伏的胸膛让他们两个都眼睛一热。

“罗伊？”奥利弗小心翼翼地伸出手，像是惧怕着什么一样，缓缓触碰了下罗伊的手臂，又一下子收了回来。

是温热的。

虽然他还没有醒来，但是却已经有了呼吸，有了心跳，仿佛他只是短暂地睡着了一样。

这位历经磨难却无比坚强的绿箭侠在此刻却泪流满面，“My son……”

跌坐在一边的杰森看着这对父子，露出了笑容，但是很快，他的目光又移到了沉睡的罗伊身上，眼中有着担忧。

为什么罗伊还没有醒来？

奥利弗从棺材内抱起了罗伊，将他放上了刚刚到达的直升机内，他扶着舱门，回头看了眼站在原地的杰森，“来吧，我诚挚地邀请你来星城。”

“黛娜见到你也会很高兴的。”

杰森听到奥利弗的话，抿了抿唇，不知道该说什么，但是在想到罗伊后，还是点了点头。

他需要确认一下罗伊的情况，不看到罗伊醒来他真的放不下心。

只是，黑金丝雀……

想到那位非常优秀又正义的女性超级英雄，又是罗伊的母亲，杰森终于有一丝忐忑不安。

他可以以红头罩的身份面对各类超级英雄，根本不会惧怕，甚至还可以作为敌人战斗，但是要以杰森的身份去见一位长辈……

杰森呼吸窒了窒。

善于察言观色的奥利弗瞥了眼身边的杰森，嘴角有着淡淡的微笑。

果然还是个孩子啊。

早就接到消息在庄园等候着的黛娜心急如焚地站在门口，在看到奥利弗的身影后，立刻迎了上来。

“天呐，罗伊……”甚至来不及打招呼，她直直地看向了奥利弗怀中之人，声音不觉有些哽咽，“这……这怎么可能？”

奥利弗笑而不语，没有解释什么，而是看向了身后的杰森，黛娜自然而然地顺着他的目光看去，站在后面的杰森尴尬地对上黛娜还含着泪光的眼。

“杰森？”黛娜眨了眨眼，问道。

杰森想了想，主动开口说道，“杰森·陶德·菲尼克斯，罗伊的朋友。”

听他没有提起红头罩和法外者，黛娜自然也不会提起，她现在就像只是一位母亲见到自己儿子的朋友一般，热情地对待他，虽然她和奥利弗在听到他自我介绍的名字后，动作停顿了一下，但是表现依然如常。

“我不知道罗伊还没有醒来到底是什么原因，我觉得可能需要问问扎塔娜。”杰森看着罗伊，转头对他们说，“扎塔娜应该对这方面比较擅长，但是我不太好联系她，可能就需要你们的帮忙了。”

死而复生本身就是奇迹，虽然罗伊还没醒过来但是已经有生命迹象，剩下的问题，就已经比较好解决了。

奥利弗爽快地点点头，“我会立刻联系她的。”虽然扎塔娜的行踪飘忽不定，但是正义联盟总是有自己的办法的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章写得都是什么玩意儿啊，郁闷，再一次羡慕其他太太的妙语连珠。吃粮去了，产粮不如吃粮快乐，吃粮真快乐！
> 
> 人体相关都是我瞎掰的，估计一堆bug，别当真。
> 
> 还在大都会打算每天要与杰森培养感情的提姆：？？？人呢？
> 
> 兰登：……好吧我就知道又来了个跟我们抢人的。
> 
> 还在冥界的罗伊：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	19. 最佳人选

一身黑衣戴着帽子的扎塔娜在罗伊身边坐下，伸手碰了碰他的手臂后，不禁扬眉，“我真的没想到你们能找到凤凰来复活罗伊，要知道这个世界已经几百年没有它的踪迹了。”

黛娜和奥利弗彼此交换了一个眼神，默契十足地没有追问她口中的凤凰，只是问道，“罗伊为什么现在还没有醒来？”

“复活的时间不久吧，而且……”扎塔娜俯下身听了听罗伊缓慢的心跳，直起身后表情若有所思。

扎塔娜一双美目直直看向了众人身后站着的杰森，意味不明地笑了，“你觉得呢，小鸟？”

面对众人突然聚集的目光，杰森有些尴尬，但是很快神情自若地走上前 去，“虽然复活过程中出了点状况但还算是顺利度过，至于罗伊为什么没有醒来……”他犹豫了一下，“我觉得他身上少了点什么。”

扎塔娜唇边的笑意加深，她喊杰森召唤出大种姓之刃，杰森听闻她的话后拿着双剑一脸莫名，通常如果不是邪恶之物大种姓之刃是不会这样出现，所以……

他看向了躺在床上的罗伊，倒吸一口冷气。

此刻在他眼里的已经不是罗伊原本的样子了，躺在床上的不过是一具毫无生机的躯壳，内里空空荡荡没有灵魂的存在，取而代之的是几道黑红色的锁链，上面散发着黑暗的气息。

他仔细端详着上面的暗纹，皱眉思索着这熟悉的花纹，半晌心里一惊，这不是当初他在看见死亡时候她背后那座门上的图案吗？难道？

“他的灵魂不在这里，被困在冥界。”扎塔娜突然开口，她的话也证实了杰森的想法。

“冥界？”杰森重复了一遍，眼中有着困惑，在重塑身体之后罗伊的灵魂应该直接响应呼唤才对，现在这样，谁困住了他？为什么要困住他？

“因为他身上有利可图。”扎塔娜站起身，意味深长地说，“你是新生一代，曾经的凤凰早已离开，然而复活都是要付出代价的，灵魂、记忆或者是情感，你这样子直接与冥界抢人……”冥界一向自诩公正，天堂或者地狱不过他们的一念之间，绝不容许他们看中之人随意离开，更何况罗伊的身份，扎塔娜的话语顿了顿，没有继续说下去，但是杰森已经领悟了她的意思。

所以冥界是在宣示自己的权威吗？也是对他的警告，警告他不许破坏生死之道……

“所以没有办法了吗？”杰森看了看仿佛只是熟睡的罗伊，又看了看面露心碎的奥利弗和黛娜，轻声问道。如果不到万不得已，他绝对不会选择拉撒路池来唤回罗伊，他也经历过此，所以他清楚罗伊绝对不会愿意一直被愤怒给控制，毫无理智地对待周遭的一切。

“不，可以去冥界找罗伊的灵魂。”扎塔娜摇了摇头。

一直沉默的奥利弗此时急切地开口，同时黛娜也在一边点了点头，“我愿意去冥界找回我的孩子。”

“不是所有人都能去冥界的，普通人沾上了冥界的气息只会是个麻烦。”扎塔娜的前半句话本让杰森有些泄气，但是他很快注意到了扎塔娜话语中的重点，重新燃起了希望。

“你用了血？”扎塔娜突然问了个看似不相关的问题，“我可以在他身上闻到你的味道。”

杰森游疑地点了点头，不太明白扎塔娜怎么突然提起这个。

“这样看来，你是最佳人选，甚至比我或者康斯坦丁更容易唤回罗伊。”扎塔娜长舒了一口气，“凤凰的生命力能保证你能够长时间不受死亡气息的侵蚀，再其次，你曾经死亡过，灵魂曾经去往过冥界，你的天赋可以让你极快地找准方向，同样你们有联系，你可以感应到他的位置。”

“但你要做好万全准备，与冥界抢人可不是件容易的事情……”扎塔娜似乎想到了什么，摇头叹息了一句。

“再难也要去啊。”杰森苦笑，都已经这样了，他还有其他选择吗？

“你有这个觉悟就好，小鸟。”扎塔娜看向他的眼里满是鼓励，同样包含了几分期待，“万灵节，冥界之门会大开，灵魂沉入炼狱或者上升天堂，在那时，就是你行动的最好时机。”

万灵节在每年的十月底或者十一月初，而现在才十月上旬，所以还有大半个月吗？而这半个月期间，就要做好完全的准备，一些事宜也要处理好。

“动作要快，目标要准。”在离开前，扎塔娜语重心长地告诫，“你会遇到一些亡者，请一定不要被他们牵绊住啊，杰森。”在看到他点了点头后，她才放心地直接从原地消失。

杰森站在原地，看着扎塔娜离去的方向，低头思索了一会儿，回神看到站在一边的目露担忧的奥利弗和黛娜，率先打破了沉默，“……放心，我会把罗伊完整带回来的。”

万灵节后，罗伊一定会完完整整地站在所有人的面前。

他以他的姓名发誓。

杰森感受了下自己还空落落的身体，腾身跃起，化为流光飞向太阳，感受着距离越近，身体越舒适，心里暗暗松了口气。他已经很长一段时间没有休息了，在复活罗伊之时更是耗尽了所有力量，本就是强弩之末，全凭毅力才能在他们面前云淡风轻。

而自从上次撞上超人之后，他就没有再去过太空了，只靠着每天短暂的日晒来汲取能量，就怕再看到他，但是现在不行，为了之后的冥界之旅，他必须做好万全的准备。

杰森硬生生地在半路停下，眼尖的他突然看到了远处醒目飘扬的红色披风，他微不可闻地叹了口气，越是怕什么越来什么，看着已经侧目看过来的纯净蓝眸，杰森面无表情地偏离了点方向，改变了目的地。

就算避无可避，也要拉开距离。

他一点、一点都不想跟他扯上关系！

遥远的，克拉克就感受到了来人熟悉的心跳声，他有些兴高采烈地侧过头，准备再次跟他打个招呼——他坚定认为上次杰森不理他是个意外，然后他就看到了那原本的脸上是一片模糊，根本分不清五官。

克拉克一时有些茫然，但是他很快就想到了原因，说不定他也是类似义警一样的角色，需要保护身份，所以才用了特殊手段遮挡了面貌。

克拉克善解人意地没有继续纠结于他的长相，见杰森没有谈话的打算，所以他只是靠近了他一点点后，在他肉眼可见的地方，同样安静地晒着太阳。

杰森眼角余光看着克拉克的动作，在心中轻轻叹息。

他这么多年的经历，无论是地球上还是太空里，见过的人无数，可是至今无法找到一双可以如超人那般澄澈的双眼。他拥有如神一般的力量，在这份力量下，他见证了多少灰暗多少贪婪，可是他看向世间的眼神依然无比温柔，包含了对生活的热切专注与希望。

有时他会想，这样的一个人，是真实的吗？他的存在，几乎就让所有见到他的人自惭形秽。

他同样见过他的另一面，严肃认真的样子，超人克制了所有力量才使得他自己不把他抓到监狱里，他在面对他人的挑衅的时候也只是轻轻挑眉，平静地反问“你真的要这样做么？”

当他脸上笑意收敛，居高临下俯视下面所有的人时候，杰森也不得不承认，那真的是不怒自威，没有人不会在那一刻升起敬畏之心，在这时，才恍然惊觉，那个无比温柔的男子，也同样是个能够摧毁一切的人。

这样一个人，既让人心生向往，又满含恐惧。

所以他看似平静，实则在他身边，真的有些局促不安，他知道自己这样的心态不对，但是他暂且还无能为力。

他只能选择退让。

所以，就保持这样吧，一同漂浮在太阳前，静静感受着阳光的洗礼，就是他能做到的极限了。

但是杰森没有想到，在接下来的时间，他都会撞上这位人间之神。也幸好他自从一开始的搭讪失败之后，就没有再试图与杰森沟通。两个人都沉默地漂浮在太阳面前，感受着自身的渺小。

其实独自在太空里，是一件很孤寂的事情，眼目可及之处没有生命的存在，双耳之间万籁俱寂，能感受到的，只有落在身上的温度和无数星体发出的光芒。

杰森伸出手，注视着丝丝金光汇聚进身体的样子，与包裹住他身体表层的光芒相互碰撞出波纹，他心里微微一动，掌心中，开出一朵完全由太阳能量构建出的花朵，耀眼，就如眼前熊熊燃烧的恒星一般。

后天，就是万灵节了，是去冥界的日子。这些天汲取的力量也基本够用了，所以暂时他不会再来这里了。

他转头第一次认认真真看向了不远处的超人，犹豫了一下，把它递给了他，他知道他不害怕这高温，但是他还是在花朵表层留下了空间之力。

对上克拉克纯粹干净的蓝眸，杰森没有说话，只是比了个“礼物”的手势，就迅速化为光点，消失在了他面前。

无论有意无意，他都对他这段时间的陪伴表示感谢。

他其实很怕一个人。

虽然他早已习惯。

克拉克眨了眨眼，捏住有些滚烫的花朵的枝干，虽然他有些茫然，但还是露出了微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森：虽然对女孩子我比较苦手，但是对男人我就擅长起来了。
> 
> 杰森在神化酥皮，虽然酥皮是挺能带给人压力的，但是这个心态不对。这也就代表，如果他们恋爱，杰森一定会是不断躲避的那个，他“怕”酥皮，各种意义上的。我觉得靠软的其实不行，除非不义超上线。
> 
> 其实杰森还是没认可酥皮，他就是顺手（其实也是二手准备），但是酥皮已经单方面认定是“新朋友”了，心里还美滋滋。
> 
> 到时候大都会碰见一脸冷漠的杰森，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	20. 黑暗罗伊

万灵节的前夜。

在星城的郊外，平时人迹罕至的荒地上却聚集了不少人，扎塔娜，杰森，奥利弗，黛娜，甚至安洁莉娅和兰登都忽视了他们每天还要上课的事实，坚定地站在了这里。

杰森此刻正蹲下身，哄着执意要等待他的安洁莉娅。

“安琪，你放心，我只是去冥界找我的朋友，把他带回来，不会有事的。”看着固执咬唇的安洁莉娅，杰森十分无奈，他出生入死了太多次，危险对他而言不过是家常便饭，所以他真的没有想到家中的两人会对他的此次行动具有这么大意见。

“说的那么轻松，你以为是幼儿园接小朋友回家吗？”一边抱手而立的兰登冷哼一声，脸上满是不爽，谁能想到好好在大都会念书的杰森突然又搞出了这种事，要不是他好奇追问了一下，他甚至还打算瞒着所有人。

越想越生气，兰登拉过安洁莉娅，与她站在了统一战线，傲慢地抬高下巴，“你最好早点回来，这笔账我们之后再算。”

杰森哭笑不得地看着他们，只能全部应下他们的话，安抚着他们波动的情绪。

奥利弗和黛娜并肩站在一起，看着那互动着的三人，眼中都有着淡淡的笑意，甚至对罗伊的担忧一时都减淡了一些。

“他变得很好。”黛娜看着杰森耐心对安洁莉娅说话的样子，轻轻评价。

“他一直很好。”奥利弗同样凝视着杰森，“蝙蝠侠成就了他，却也束缚住了他。”但是，翱翔于天际的鸟儿如今终于找到了属于他的那份天空，杰森的道路才刚刚开始。

“他不是迪克·格雷森，也不是提姆·德雷克，更不是达米安·韦恩，他只是他自己，就像你所说的，他终于走出了自己的路。”黛娜叹息，活在其他人的阴影之下总是痛苦的，不能一味要求他人按照自己的看法而活。

看着陷入沉默与痛苦的奥利弗，黛娜面露担忧，“怎么了，在担心罗伊吗？我相信杰森，他会安全带回他的。”

“不，”奥利弗摇了摇头，声音竟然有些哽咽，“你说、你说罗伊会原谅我吗？我是个混账，罗伊会不会怨恨我……”

“嘘——”黛娜按住奥利弗的唇，阻挡了他无尽自责的话语，声音温柔，“罗伊知道你爱他，他也爱你。”

“你会是一个好父亲的。”黛娜的将自己的手覆盖在了奥利弗手上，眼中是无尽的鼓励，“一切都还来得及，等罗伊回来，亲口告诉他你的抱歉。”

“我们并不晚，奥利弗，我们还有很长的时间去弥补我们所做的一切，只是，这次别再搞砸了。”

站在一边的扎塔娜突然抬头看了看天色，出声吸引了所有人的注意，“时间差不多了，杰森你准备好了吗？”

杰森点头示意了周围的人走上前去，微微吐出一口气，然后坚定地点了点头。

“很好。”手上魔杖微微一亮，扎塔娜在空中一点，嘴里快速念了一串咒语，瞬间，有一具古朴花纹的大门拔地而起，沉重地落在了众人面前。

所有人都皱起了眉，打了个寒战。

上面，都是死亡的气息，散发着诡异与不祥，更是无比寒冷，似乎周遭环境的温度都随之下降。

身上的凤凰因子活跃了起来，自发地帮助杰森隔绝了死亡气息的侵蚀，周身不再冰冷，杰森仰头看着大门，暗暗提了一口气，准备跨入。

“等一下。”一边的奥利弗突然出声打断了杰森的动作，杰森疑惑地抬头看去，只见他走过来，在杰森的身边停住脚步。

“我很抱歉，孩子，这本不应该是你要去做的。”奥利弗的手搭在了杰森的肩膀上，语气坚定，“我很感谢你所做的一切，作为长辈却只能看着你一个孩子面临这样的危险，作为父亲，却对罗伊的事情帮不上任何忙，我真的很抱歉。”

面对奥利弗直白而友好的话语，杰森有些手足无措地退后了几步，不太敢看他和黑金丝雀的双眼，他低着头，耳朵都染上淡淡的红色，“我没做什么……罗伊也是我朋友，我当然会帮他……”

“谢谢你的信任，奥利弗。”匆匆丢下这句话的杰森，转头就跨进了冥界大门，仿佛背后有什么洪水猛兽一般，行动十分迅速。

奥利弗一愣，转头看着同样忍俊不禁的黛娜，不禁放声大笑。

“他还是当年的样子。”黛娜柔声说道，似乎想起了什么，眼神温柔。当年的二代罗宾在来到正义大厅的时候也是这样，在面对戴安娜和黛娜之时，羞涩地躲在了蝙蝠侠的身后，悄悄探头看着她们，虽然他什么都没说，但是眼里满是少年人的欢喜。

再后来，他就一直乖乖地跟在戴安娜的身后，一步也不离，还被正义联盟的人们戏称为“神奇女侠的小跟班”，他对戴安娜或者黛娜甚至其他人的话语十分认真，从来没有过不耐烦，对待她们的提问，也是仔细思考之后才给出答案。虽然戴安娜从来不说，但是黛娜依然看得出她对这位二代罗宾的喜爱。后来他死亡的消息传来之后，黛娜甚至看到那位坚强的女战士眼中的泪光。

他跟前任罗宾迪克·格雷森一点也不像，他只是他自己而已，如果他未曾死亡……

黛娜眼神黯淡，奥利弗一眼就看出了她的所想，这下轮到他安慰她了，奥利弗揽住黛娜的肩膀，“你可以之后邀请他来庄园住，做你想做的事情吧，你知道我永远站在你身边。”

黛娜对上奥利弗的双眼，含着泪点了点头。

踏入冥界之门的瞬间，杰森就不停地往下坠落，周围一片黑暗，在杰森终于站稳在地上之时，他拿出了之前在太空制作的太阳花，点亮了周遭的环境。

安静。

这是他对冥界的第一个看法。

他轻轻抬手，模糊了身体周围的空间，这样，即使有人路过，也暂时发现不了异样，他拿着太阳花，悄悄向前走去。

一路上，有无数游魂呆滞地来回，杰森小心地避开他们，按压住身体内大种姓之刃的蠢蠢欲动，往最多游魂前进的方向走去。

冥界之河。

杰森在岩石后面隐藏住自己的身体，不动声色地打量着面前的一切。

有目光呆滞的船夫撑着桨等候在小舟上，杰森看到来来往往的幽灵都将一枚银币递给了他，然后沉默地在小舟上坐下，等待着渡船的开行。杰森目光闪了闪，他没有幽灵手中的银币，所以他必须想另外的法子度过这冥河。

看着亡灵们随着小舟离去，杰森才从角落里慢慢走了出来，他低头看着那死寂黑亮的河水，又望了望看不到的彼岸，他试探性地投了一颗石子过去，原本意料之中的抛物线却没有出现，相反，在进入冥河领域的瞬间，石子就直直地往下坠，沉入那片幽深的河水之下。

杰森的心一沉，看来是无法从上空过去了，只能选择下水游过去，但是谁也不知道这黑色近乎粘稠的冥河底下究竟有着什么危险，权衡再三之后，杰森还是选择直接跳入冥河。

毕竟他毫无选择。

冥河的水虽然十分刺骨冰冷，但是在他体内凤凰因子流转的情况下，竟也很快地适应，杰森靠近岸边暂时按兵不动，在等候了一段时间没有感受到异样情况后，才一鼓作气猛地扎进了冥河之中。

底下有无数白骨微微一动。

水面泛起涟漪，杰森从河中探出头，他回身看了眼已经有些距离的河岸，又看了眼还见不到头的彼岸，一咬牙，又沉入了水中。

白骨们无声地浮上来一点。

在被什么东西拽住脚踝之前，杰森根本毫无察觉，他只是机械地向前游着，目光紧紧盯着远处，所以当他前路突然被无数的白骨拦住之时，他才心一惊，暗怪自己的粗心大意。

那些面貌可怖的骷髅们就像还拥有自己的思想一样，黑漆漆的眼部窟窿全都看着它们的囊中之物，直僵僵的手骨全部伸向了被它们包围住的杰森，杰森心里一急，因为他已避无可避，就在此刻，他身上的金色火焰突然燃起，瞬间照亮了这一片河域，显露出整片河域之中密密麻麻层层叠叠的白骨，在亮光下，反射出幽冷的光。

“嗤——”抓住杰森身体的白骨们突然像碰到了什么天敌一般，猛烈地向后退去，空出了一段距离，杰森本来挣扎的动作突然停顿，疑惑地看向了周围仍然虎视眈眈的骷髅们，在看到刚刚碰到他身上火焰的白骨燃烧消失后，眼睛一亮。

下一瞬间，杰森身上的火焰大盛，即使在冥河之下也依然没有熄灭，无数的骷髅虽然心有不甘，但依然为他让出了一道路，看着眼前空旷的道路，杰森不禁心一喜。

但是变故在此刻发生，他脚下的河流之中突然出现了一个巨大的漩涡，但是杰森已经避无可避，只能眼睁睁地看着那个漩涡将自己吞没，将他的身体拉入河底。

杰森视线彻底陷入黑暗之前，看到的是摆渡人面无表情的脸。

许久之后，杰森恢复了神志，他呻吟了一声，摇摇晃晃地从地上站了起来。

这里是哪里？他刚刚不是在冥河之中吗？为什么突然来到了一个空旷的大厅，还有长长的阶梯，杰森茫然地顺着台阶往上看去，突然整个人僵在原地。

坐在高台之上的，半长的红色头发，嘴边挂着不正经的笑容，那熟悉的五官，不是罗伊是谁？

“我可是等你很久了，”台上之人勾起了唇，撑着下巴，懒洋洋地看着杰森，眼睛却是暗黑无光，“……小杰鸟。”

杰森看着面前高坐在上面的人，明明那张脸如此熟悉，他却只觉得浑身发冷。


	21. 游戏

“你不是他，”杰森看着近在咫尺的那张脸，缓缓深吸一口气，又吐出一口气，目光坚定，“所以不要那样叫我。”

“我不是罗伊是谁？”他仿佛听到了什么好笑的话一般扬起了眉，在座椅上调整了下姿势，“那么久没见，你就是这样欢迎我的吗？”

回应他的是杰森的沉默。

罗伊从座位上站起身，居高临下地俯视着杰森，对他张开了个拥抱，“久别重逢，不来个拥抱吗？”

“如果你真的是罗伊的话，我会的。”杰森背负着双手，隐藏住微微亮起的双手，仰头冷静地看着他，虽然在冥界他的力量被压制得有些难受，但是无论是他的单兵作战能力还是大种姓之刃的力量，他都对可能有的战斗无所畏惧，“但你不是。”

“我就是罗伊啊。”面前之人微笑，似乎带了几分嘲讽，“你能看破一切虚妄，难道还认不出吗？”

杰森的呼吸窒了窒，他说的没有错，无论是他的长相、声音，灵魂的波动亦或是血液之中传来的联系，都表明了那个他不相信也不愿意相信的事实——面前之人的的确确就是罗伊。

但他又不是罗伊，至少，不是杰森所了解的那个罗伊。

“只不过我放出了他所有的阴暗面，你就不愿意承认了吗？”罗伊收回手，漫不经心地走下台阶，站在了杰森面前，“怎么，你想要的是那个善良正直的罗伊？”

“那个热情、善良、正直，怀有无尽希望的人？”

“可是他死了啊。”罗伊看着他的蓝眼浮起讽刺的意味，没等杰森做出什么反应，就自顾自地开口，“他死之前你不在，他的葬礼你也不在，你甚至一年后才知道他的死亡消息……杰森。”

杰森面色苍白地退后了几步。

“可是即使这样，罗伊依然会选择理解你。”罗伊逼近了杰森，几乎是贴着他的脸让他避无可避，他深深望进杰森的眼里，杰森可以感受到他阴冷无比的呼吸扑面而来。

罗伊阻拦了杰森后退的打算，动作无比强硬地揽住他，完成了刚刚提出又被杰森拒绝的拥抱，他无比亲昵地贴近他的耳边，轻轻说了一句，“很高兴见到你，小杰鸟。”

杰森犹豫着，动作缓慢地伸出手，在终于触碰到罗伊冰冷的身体之后回应了他的拥抱，他将自己埋在了他的颈窝，闭上了眼，“罗伊。”

久久之后，杰森闭着眼，听见自己声音有些颤抖，他掌心有些亮起，“让罗伊出来。”

“就这样陪我不好吗，留在冥界我们依然是最好的搭档。”罗伊的动作有些僵硬，叹了一口气，如常地放开杰森，眼里有着明显失望，“你想要的人不会出现的。”

杰森心里一紧，发亮的大种姓之刃无声地出现在他手中，“你对他做了什么？”

“你要对我动手吗？”罗伊唇一弯，似乎毫不介意杰森的敌意，也同样不意外。

“如果必要。”杰森冷静开口。

“我说过了很多次，我就是他，他就是我。”罗伊似笑非笑，没有生气，“就像你既是二代罗宾也是红头罩一样，你这样否认我就像当初蝙蝠侠否认你一样。”

杰森的手一下子握紧，双剑光芒大盛，他冷声开口，“你不要以为你顶着罗伊的样子我就会对你手下留情。”

“你可真是无趣。”罗伊的眼一眯，表情顿时有些兴趣缺缺，“以前我们在一起的时候你可不是现在这样。”

“你到底要怎么样才把罗伊还给我？”杰森不耐烦了，他知道如果罗伊真的像他说的那样，他根本不会在这里与杰森浪费时间，他花了那么大功夫与他兜圈子，一定有更多的原因，“直接说你的条件吧。”

“很好，”罗伊收起了刚刚所有的表演，变得认真起来，但是很快就扬起了一个诡异的微笑，“我们先来玩个你最熟悉的游戏吧！”

杰森心里突然一跳，有了不好的预感。

“我们都知道，蝙蝠侠在你和小丑之间选择了放弃你。”罗伊假装没看见杰森眼中翻起的剧烈怒意，自顾自地说着，“所以……你看看这个人。”

他拍了拍手，身后空间波动了两下露出了一个人影，一个被绑在石头上面色憔悴的女人缓缓抬起了头，看见杰森，她干裂的嘴唇蠕动了下，却是什么也没有说出口。

这张脸，即使是化为灰杰森都不会认错，事实上，她的脸无时无刻不出现在他脑海里，她的背叛，让他的人生走向了另一条崎岖的道路，他人生的悲剧几乎就从她而开始，他甚至比小丑还憎恨着面前的这个女人。

希拉·海伍德。

他的亲生母亲。

看着杰森骤然惨白的脸，罗伊满意地笑了笑，他用近乎蛊惑的声音在杰森耳边轻轻说，“杰森，这次的游戏呢，就是二选一。”

“你不能那么贪婪，所以你必须在两个人之间做出你的选择。”

“你选罗伊，我就把那个你想要的人还给你，但是希拉，她就会被沉入冥河底部，灵魂被彻底撕裂干净。”

“你选希拉，她就再不用受炼狱之苦，她可以升入天堂，可以转世，或者……”他的声音停顿了一下，“跟着你回到人间，做你的母亲。”

“小杰鸟，你会选谁呢？”

杰森看着好整以暇的罗伊，看着面露求救的希拉，只感觉血液在身体里冻结，浑身发冷。

“罗伊，你不要逼我。”他声音低低。

罗伊从他背后抱住了他，他把下巴放在杰森的肩膀上，语气悠闲，“杰森，你难道不想复仇吗？”

“她干了那么多坏事，与小丑勾结，出卖你，让你死去，让你无家可归……这样一个人，难道你想救她吗？”

“你选罗伊，就让她沉入冥河之底，让她灵魂被吞噬淹没，让她感受被至亲背叛眼睁睁看着死亡，不是很好吗？”

“她本身就已经死了，你也没有杀她，更何况她根本没有对你负起半点责任，你何必为她着想对不对？只要你一句话，就能让她重临当初你的痛苦。”

“蝙蝠侠不在这里，正义联盟也不在这里，你做什么，都不会有人知道的。”

他话音一转。

“或者你选择希拉，放弃罗伊，毕竟你知道无论如何，罗伊都不会责怪你，他都会原谅你，他把你当做兄弟，他信任你，你的选择，他会理解的。”

“你看，希拉跟你回到世间，她会做一个好好的母亲，弥补曾经的一切，你们会一起生活，互相照顾，你曾经失去的，希拉都会补给你，你会很快乐，你可以过上普通人的生活。”

“这难道不是你一直想要的吗？想要一个真正的家人，想要亲情，远离一切纷争，从此幸福快乐地活下去。”

他感受着被他抱住之人的颤抖，缓缓勾起了一抹没有温度的笑容，“所以杰森，你选谁呢？”

杰森闭着眼，没有回应罗伊的话语，只是沉默地流着泪，久久得不到回答的罗伊疑惑地低下头，却在感受到手臂上的湿润之后仿佛被烫到一般立刻放开了杰森，他抬手看着手上的湿润和杰森脸上的泪痕，表情一瞬间痛苦了起来，仿佛在做什么巨大的斗争。

“罗伊，不要逼我……”听到他的喃喃低语声，罗伊表情阴晴不定，剧烈疼痛席卷了整个灵魂，他强行忍了下去，面上没有表现出分毫。

他站在那里，看着希拉的目光，是无尽的冷意。

在三个人凝重氛围之时，突然杰森和罗伊都抬起了头，望向了冥河之处，那里突然灯火通明，有着无数黑压压的小船驶过来，为首上面站着的，正是冥河的摆渡人。

杰森心里一惊，顾不上刚刚挣扎的选择，他反手拉住了罗伊，在对上他幽深的蓝眸之时，急切开口，“罗伊，我们必须立刻离开这里。”

他同样冲上前，刀光一闪，砍断了束缚住希拉的绳索，将她搀扶起来，背后的罗伊注视着被杰森拉住的手，没有阻拦他的动作。

有隆隆低沉的声音在整个冥界响起。

“杰森，你私自闯入冥界，妄图蔑视生死之道，复活不该复活之人，扰乱秩序。”

“现在，整个冥界出入口已经全部关闭，你已经无法逃离。”

远处的另一片空间，刚刚还在微笑的金色长发女人突然停下了所有动作，侧过头看向了某一处。

“天呐，杰森，你到底要做什么。”她喃喃自语道。

她对面坐着的一对夫妻同样坐立难安，男人安慰一般地拍了拍妻子的手，但是眼中依然有着化不开的担忧，女人则是摸了摸脖颈上的珍珠项链，面露焦急。

一身黑衣的死亡无声无息地出现在他们面前，对上他们的目光之后，缓缓开口道：“杰森可以逃脱死亡，但是他身边的人必须留下！”

但是他们都知道，杰森是为了身边之人才来到了冥界，不会善罢甘休，所以他必将会处在危险之中。

“我多希望我能帮到那个孩子啊。”女人捂脸，伤心地将自己埋在丈夫的胸前。

男人抚摸着妻子的背，也是长长地叹了口气。

“玛莎，我们别无选择。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎这个罗伊暂且是黑的，罗伊其实也在搞大事情，杰森不知道。
> 
> 黑罗伊也不是想对杰森做什么，他知道杰森不会做出任何一个选择的，他知道希拉不是杰森亲妈了。
> 
> 但是杰森不听啊（微笑），等白罗伊醒来我觉得要被杰森揍了，罗伊委屈。
> 
> 下一个崽子马上要出现了，他是杰森能够顺利离开冥界的外挂。


	22. 幻觉

“你知道要去哪里吗？”看着难得惊慌没有准确目的地的杰森，罗伊忍不住扬眉，问道。

杰森的动作停滞，一会儿，他才艰难地开口，“……不知道。”

罗伊似乎被逗笑了，他无奈地摇摇头，叹了口气，“算了，你们都跟我来吧。”说着这话的时候，他还看了希拉一眼，转身走向冥河相反的一侧。

杰森毫不犹豫地跟了上去，而希拉犹豫了一下，也跟了上去。

摆渡人露出了嘲讽的微笑。

“冥界为什么会对我复活你这件事这么抵触？”通道之中杰森喃喃道，“死而复生的人有那么多，也没有见到他们对其穷追不舍啊。”

“也许是我比较特殊的原因？”走在最前面的罗伊回头看他，轻轻一笑，洒脱又自信。

“这个时候你就很像原来的罗伊。”杰森看着他，轻声说。

罗伊眼中闪过一丝讽刺，没有回答他，杰森敏锐地感觉到了他的不悦，两人都陷入了沉默。

“你很了解这里？如果被他们抓到会怎么样？”半晌，杰森僵硬地打破凝滞的气氛。

“相信我， 冥界的手段你是不会想尝试的。”罗伊注视着前方，语气平淡。

听到这句话，杰森蓦然转头，看向了他，“……他们对你做了什么？”

罗伊敛目。

“……我那时候不愿意过冥河，然后挣扎之下掉入了其中……见到了很多我不想见到的……”罗伊断断续续地说着，声音很小，但是杰森听得很仔细。

但是罗伊的话突然戛然而止，前进的动作也停顿了下来，杰森顺着他目光看去，看到的只是面前黑压压的一片骷髅，还有脚下逐渐蔓延上来的冥河之水。

杰森身体内的力量蓄势待发，但是下一秒，就惶然被扯入了另一个空间，冥河却是肆无忌惮地包裹住，淹没进他的口鼻。

冷。

好冷。

“喂，醒醒，陶德！”有人拍打着他的脸，语气明显地不耐烦，杰森呻吟了两声，艰难地睁开眼，模模糊糊看到一个人影在他上方打量着他。

“我说他不会傻了吧!”那人又啧了一声，“我就拍他一下他居然就晕了？还晕了那么久？”

一边传来另一个人的声音，带着几分无奈，“别这样，最近他可能因为考试所以没休息好。”他似乎凑近了几分，因为声音清晰了一点，“……小翅膀？小翅膀？”

杰森又呻吟了一声，他这下终于清醒了，他伸手拨开了眼前的脑袋们，慢慢坐起了身，迷糊地环视了周围，“……我这是在哪？”

“完蛋了，真傻了。”听到这话已经站起身的达米安打量了他一下，然后用惨不忍睹的表情对身边的迪克说，“我真的不想承认这个人是我兄弟了。”

“达米安！”迪克哑然失笑，他拍了拍不忿的某人，然后清澈的蓝眸转向了还有些发愣的杰森，声音柔和，“杰伊，你要是觉得不舒服的话我们可以推迟的。”

“推迟？”杰森认出了自己身在庄园里，只是不太明白他们在说些什么，所以反问了一句。

“还没好吗？”有另一个年轻的男声传来，杰森眨了眨眼，立刻认出了这是提姆的声音，他看向了站在门口的提姆，发现他此时西装笔挺，头发梳理得整整齐齐，杰森这才发现，一边的迪克和达米安是同样的装扮，他忍不住看向了自己，发现自己身上的是与他们同样的黑西装。

“布鲁斯和阿福已经等你们很久了，准备好了就赶快过去吧，画师说此时的光线最适宜了。”提姆看了他们一会儿，没发现什么状况，就笑眯眯说道。

“好啦，快走吧，大家一定等不及了。”没等杰森开口说些什么，迪克就在他身后小小推了他一把，他们簇拥着杰森来到了大厅。

听到声音正与画师交谈着的布鲁斯转身看向了他们，钢蓝色的眼眸里满是笑意。

杰森呼吸窒了窒，但还是装作自然地走向前去，布鲁斯的名字还没出口，面前之人似乎就发现了什么，十分自然地走到了他面前，伸出了手。

他看着布鲁斯姿态娴熟地调整了他面前的领带，重新为他打了一个漂亮的温莎结，杰森彻底说不出话来。

收回手的布鲁斯退后了几步，打量了他一下，然后露出了满意的笑容，在发现杰森无意识摸了摸领结之后，欣慰地拍了拍他肩膀：“真的是长大了。”

一边的管家阿福同样开口，声音里是遮不住的喜悦，“杰森少爷来到庄园仿佛还是昨天的事。”

想到那个当初小小瘦弱的男孩变为了如今肩膀宽厚的男人，布鲁斯唇边的笑容深了几分，他自然地揽着杰森的肩膀，向已经准备好的座椅走去，“趁着在你读大学之际，画个全家福留在庄园里。”

布鲁斯在前面坐好，迪克，达米安提姆和阿福站在了他身后，中间空出了一个位置明显是留给他的，迪克对他招招手，“快点小翅膀，就等你了。”

看着众人期盼的眼神，杰森抿唇，忍不住回他们一个微笑。

同样的手段还要来第二次吗？ 他不动声色，毕竟幻境无论多么真实始终是假的，但这个…他装作不在意地扫视了周围，一边桌子上摆放的书页的卷曲，空气中小甜饼的气息，或者是说话带来的振动感…

一切都真实到可怕。

凤凰能够看破虚妄，他的灵魂告诉他，这一切都不是假的。

“同样的手段还要再来第二次吗？”罗伊看着身旁呆立住陷入梦境的杰森和希拉，一反常态地保持着清醒，他垂眼，“你们只有这点本事？”

“我想也许从今天开始你们会记住我的名字。”罗伊笑容微冷，他以前的笑容和大大咧咧的性子总是会让人下意识忽略他的名号，军火库——那本身就是危险的代名词。

他向虚空伸手，一把金色布满月桂叶暗纹的弓突然出现，轻轻落在了他的手中，在接触到他手的同时，金光褪去，转化为无尽的暗黑气息。那是曾经的太阳神明陨落后，掉落在冥河之中的武器，它本来带着太阳的气息，在感受到他身上的冥界气息，才露出了被冥河之水侵蚀的一面。

无数白骨争先恐后的动作停滞了一瞬，然后以更加疯魔的姿态扑了上来，身下的冥河沸腾了起来。

他们这些亡灵本身就偏爱黑暗的力量，他手上的弓根本伤害不了他们，反而会增长他们的力量，而亡灵们也明显知道这一点，变得肆无忌惮起来。

“画好了？”耐不住好奇心的迪克眨眨眼，第一时间冲了上去，第二个是提姆，他拿着咖啡杯同样凑了过去，达米安虽然很想看，但坚决不想表现得像迪克那么急切，矜持着慢慢走上前去。

布鲁斯和阿福站在一边，宽容着看着闹腾的几个人，还是把这个场景留给年轻人吧，他们心想。

“大家表情都好严肃啊。”迪克上看下看，忍不住说道，“像我一样微笑不是很好吗？”

“才不要像你一样。”达米安嗤笑一声，“我觉得这样很好。”

提姆在一边点了点头。

杰森听着他们的点评，也忍不住走上前去好奇地探头看了一眼，五个人站在布鲁斯的身后，整整齐齐。

“我们快把它挂在最中间，让所有人都能看到它！”迪克凭借着自己的臂力，兴高采烈地举着它就走，提姆和达米安也附和着跟了上去。

罗伊看着他们，却是没有任何惧怕，反而被挑起了战意，他凝神看向了一边闭眼而立的杰森，声音带有点笑意，“抱歉小杰鸟，看来要借你的力量一用了，不过你还是快点醒来比较好，你总不会被这种记忆给缠住吧。”

他向一边挪动了几步站到了杰森背后，从他身后将他的手按在了弓之上，周身游转的凤凰能量被引导着注入其中，暗黑色一寸一寸被金光吞噬，最后通身闪耀显露出它原本的模样照亮了一方天地，罗伊凝神虚虚拉开了那亮起的无弦之弓，离弦之箭带着金色火焰，狠狠地撞上了眼前的白骨大军，压制过了他们的进攻。

跳动的火焰照亮了他平静的眼底，映出了无数惨叫挣扎灰飞烟灭的灵魂们。燃烧黑暗的火焰同样蚕食到了他的灵魂，罗伊低头看着自己虚晃几分的身体，表情阴晴不定。

杰森站在幻境中，却是若有所思。

他在小涅槃时候也出现了类似的环境，他不相信会有这样的巧合，而当初和如今的共同点是…冥界。

冥界为何千方百计想要蛊惑他，想要他留下？

罗伊又和这冥界有什么关系？

“杰森，走！”突然有人推了他一把，杰森一愣。

“等等，你是……”看着这张熟悉的脸，杰森大脑一片空白，甚至话语都变得机械起来。

“赶快走！再不走来不及了！赶紧带着罗伊离开！”优雅的女人又推了他一把，声音焦急无比。

“……玛莎？”

前面的女人闻言对他露出了一个温柔的笑，“孩子，我很抱歉没法跟你好好叙旧。”

“但是你必须得立刻去帮助那个孩子。”

慌乱动作之中，她的珍珠项链洒了一地。杰森握住手中的珍珠，彻底发愣，趁着这个时机，玛莎将他推出了幻境之外。

一边的杰森缓缓睁开眼，似乎是还没有从幻境之中脱离出来，他喘息了几声，才认出了自己周遭的环境。

他看到了身侧的罗伊，地上的冥河之水，还有那一旁面露痛苦的希拉，杰森犹豫地向她走了几步，然后转头问显然比他清醒快很多的罗伊，“她……怎么了？”

罗伊拉住了杰森想要继续靠近希拉的动作，语气平淡，“沾上了冥河之水，被梦魇困住了，你不要靠近她，会受伤的。”

杰森反手甩开罗伊的手，固执地走向了希拉，眼里都是担忧，身后的罗伊抿唇没有说话，收回了自己的手，只是眼里染上了一层阴霾。

杰森站在她面前，小心翼翼地轻声喊了她几声，“……希拉？”

谁知希拉看见他，仿佛看见了极度邪恶的魔鬼一般，恐惧地连连后退了几步，口齿不清地喊着，“不……不！别靠近我！”

“……希拉？”杰森又前进了几步，犹豫了一会儿，才喊出了那个在嘴边很久的称呼，“……母亲？”

谁知道听到这句话的希拉反应更加激烈，她挥舞着双手，驱赶着面前的一切，尖叫出声，“不要叫我母亲！”

杰森眼里有很明显的受伤，他瑟缩了一下，还是大胆地接近了她一点。

“走啊！我不是你母亲！”希拉抬起头，疯了一般地大喊着，“赶快走！”

杰森看着她，一下子握紧了拳，“母亲，你就这么不想认我吗？即使死亡带走了一切？”他的声音里有着不甘，他以为曾经护着希拉如今对她不放弃能够让她对他有几分感情，可是到底得不到的依然得不到，他的亲生母亲，对他没有半点爱。

“杰森陶德不是我的孩子。”希拉低低自语，声音变得很轻，可是依然捕捉到的杰森睁大了眼，“我的孩子早就死在了医院里，他不是我的孩子……”

他……不是希拉的孩子？

杰森面色苍白，后退了一步，他几乎用求救一般的眼神看向了身后的罗伊，似乎在找什么来证明希拉的胡言乱语，“不可能，DNA不会出错，蝙蝠侠也不会在这种事上骗我。” 

罗伊却是面无表情，他注视着杰森，开口击碎了杰森的自我安慰，“沾到冥河之水所面对的是自己的真实内心，所以她不会说谎。”

“杰森，所以你的确不是她的孩子。”

“那DNA呢？蝙蝠侠在这种事情上绝对会非常谨慎，而且我查到的消息也是假的吗？”

“动个手脚罢了，你我都能做到。”与杰森情绪剧烈波动相反，罗伊的反应可以称得上漠然。

看到罗伊的双眼，杰森终于认识到眼前之人的认真，他闭了闭眼，声音颤抖，“我身上有什么是值得别人觊觎的，我一无所有。”

“杰森，你是不同的。”罗伊看了他许久，终究将手放在了他肩上安慰着他，“从我们见面的第一天开始，我就知道你是特殊的那个，而且你不是一无所有的，你有塔利亚，有星火，还有……我。”

杰森笑着笑着，眼睛却有了几分湿意，原来当年他去埃塞俄比亚，都是他的自作多情吗？所谓的母子相认不过是一场闹剧？

他以为的母亲不是生母，他以为的生母到头来也不过是个骗局，他没有父亲，威斯利·陶德不是，布鲁斯·韦恩更不是。

所以，他是谁？

“我是谁？”杰森闭了闭眼。

他到底是谁？

“这个很重要吗？”罗伊停驻在杰森面前，语气淡淡，他低头俯视着跪坐在地的他，“无论你姓陶德还是韦恩，甚至是菲尼克斯，无论你是二代罗宾还是红头罩，法外者还是凤凰，你都是杰森。”

“其他的都是虚幻的，只有站在我眼前的你是真实的。”

“你到底是谁不重要，你只是杰森罢了。”

“罗伊……”杰森怔怔看着他，一时无法开口说些什么。

希拉似乎想继续说些什么，遥遥伸出了手。

但是突然涌出的冥河打断了他们三人之间的交流，冥河彻底淹没了希拉，却在杰森和罗伊面前褪去，在罗伊强硬的动作下，杰森几乎是眼睁睁的看着她倒下。

“不！”杰森要冲过去，却被罗伊紧紧攥住手。

杰森身上燃起火焰，舔舐到了罗伊碰到他的手，他却面不改色，“你要过去送死吗？”

回应他的是杰森挣扎的动作。

“听清楚！她不是你母亲！抛弃虚假的血缘之外，她害死了你！”罗伊似乎终于被挑起了几分怒意，“所以能不能摒弃你那莫名的心软？”

“小丑也好，希拉也好，我只恨无法亲手杀了他们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来罗伊其实和杰森差不多高，悄悄把他拔高一点点。
> 
> 还有，给罗伊开挂了。
> 
> 此文确定了红双喜了，不然某个设定没法圆，暧昧过头了。
> 
> 珍珠不是杰森扯掉的，它只是每天重复着掉落。


	23. 阿卡姆骑士

深夜，哥谭。

被紧急召回庄园的提姆大步走向蝙蝠洞，在看到本该在夜巡的蝙蝠们都聚集在了里面时，脚步不禁放缓，但是很快又恢复了镇定自若。

布鲁斯坐在电脑前，翻看着阿卡姆的一些监控资料，眉头紧锁，迪克揽着明显闷闷不乐的达米安，在低声对他说着什么，提姆扬了扬眉，视线落在达米安身上的绷带，是有人攻击了达米安吗？

“出什么事了？”他有些漫不经心地问道，因为对于他们来说，受伤是家常便饭，蝙蝠侠与夜翼不会仅仅因为罗宾受伤就把他从大都会召回，要知道蝙蝠侠的性格，他难得会开口求助他人，更不要提他认为提姆现在应该学业大于义警事业了。

提姆发现他的话音刚落，蝙蝠洞里的气氛就骤然凝滞，蝙蝠侠的动作停顿，迪克直起身，而坐在一边的达米安听到他的话，眉宇间却是浮起一丝戾气，刚要开口说些什么却是直接被身边的迪克所打断，他冷哼了一声，虽然还有着不忿，但是终归是保持了沉默。

迪克走向提姆，声音轻柔，“提米，你知道杰森最近在哪吗？”

“我记得我跟你们说过，他在大都会上大学。”提姆抱起手，以审视的姿态打量着面前的迪克，“你们不要去打扰他。”

“不是，”迪克微微苦笑了一下，“我是说，你最近有见到杰森吗？”

提姆眯眼打量了他几秒，却还是什么都没说，一副不说清楚就完全不合作的态度。

一边的达米安却是忍不住，直接开口，“怎么，你是怕我们知道他又回到了哥谭吗？”

提姆收起了笑容，声音变冷，“你们在说什么？”虽然嘴上这么说着，但是他心里却一沉，因为他最近真的没有怎么看到杰森，这一个月来杰森只在一些主要的课程上出现，后来就干脆请了个长假，他悄悄观察过他的室友的一些网上痕迹，发现他们也不知道具体原因，杰森只是很含糊地跟他们说了去找一个朋友。

但是他也知道，杰森的朋友很少，星火在塔玛兰，罗伊已经死去，而他后来所交的朋友，都在如常生活，身边看不到杰森出现的痕迹。

“达米……唉，”劝阻不成的迪克叹了口气，目光转向了提姆，其中有着疲惫，“他今晚差点被杀死。”

“所以你们怀疑是杰森干的。”提姆冷静地说，“但他为什么要杀达米安？”

“他曾经也企图杀死你，提米。”迪克把手放在了他肩膀上，认真地望进了他的眼里。

“你也说是曾经了。”提姆不为所动，“他当初因为我取代他而生气，我可以理解，但如今又有什么理由伤害达米安呢？”

“听着，提米，我并不是不相信他，”迪克又叹了口气，“只是……”

“所以你真的不能保证杰森一直都在大都会。”一边旁观他们许久的蝙蝠侠突然出声。

提姆看了看他们，暂时压下了自己的愤怒，走向了一边的蝙蝠电脑，“这是谁的血？”他看向了化验台，那上面的蝙蝠镖沾着某个人的血迹，而电脑正在做DNA配对。

“这是伤害达米安那人的血。”迪克走到他身后。

“呵，罗宾？”盔甲上幽蓝的眼睛闪了闪，即使是机械音也遮盖不住他语气之中的嘲讽。

“你是谁？”达米安站在距离他几米之外无比警惕，因为面前的人浑身上下都透露着危险二字，那股扑面而来的血腥意味即使有盔甲也无法遮掩半分，更何况他根本没有遮挡的意思。

他手上拿着枪，漫不经心地转了转，“你可以叫我，阿卡姆骑士。”

阿卡姆、骑士，跟阿卡姆扯上关系的都不是什么好事，更何况面前的人明显浸淫血腥多年，此时蝙蝠侠在距离这里两个街区之外，现在正在急速赶过来的路上，但是达米安从来不畏惧任何一个敌人，即使他的父亲并不在他身边，他手执刀，眼睛紧紧盯住他，摆出了进攻的姿态。

“我并不想和小鬼打，而且你不是我对手。”阿卡姆骑士偏了偏头，似乎在聆听着什么，“这也不会是场公平的决斗。”

远处有黑色披风飞扬。

他突然笑了起来，经过变声器后的笑声在夜色之中无比诡异，“算了，还是先收点利息吧。”

他突然举枪，对准了达米安。

“罗宾！”

提姆还在辩驳道，“如果他真的想杀达米安，一定不会在这个部位，并且只开一枪。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了很久，才吐出一个字，“不。”

“……布鲁斯？”提姆错愕地抬头。

是挑衅。

蝙蝠侠低低地对自己说着。

“我讨厌你我之间的游戏再多出其他人，蝙蝠侠。”阿卡姆骑士从身上随意拔下了蝙蝠镖，扔在了地上，对于他来说，这点痛感完全就是小意思，根本不会对他的行动造成任何障碍。

“你想要什么？”蝙蝠侠看着他，沉声问道。

“我只是很好奇，如果我杀死了他，你是死也要找到他的尸体呢，还是仅仅再换一个罗宾。”阿卡姆骑士笑着敲了敲枪，即使声音依然带着说不出的冷意。

蝙蝠侠的喉咙突然有些发紧。

他认识他。

无论是面具前的，还是面具后的。

而且，这个口吻……

“你说呢，old man？”阿卡姆骑士弯了弯唇，即使在头盔之下，什么也看不到。

Jason……

蝙蝠侠完全停下了动作，静静等待着即将走到尽头的检测进度条。

蝙蝠侠的呼吸一窒。

进度条走向了百分之百，显示完全配对，那个名字是——所有人都忍不住望向了蝙蝠侠——杰森·陶德。

达米安非常愤怒，迪克也是，他眼中有着浓重的失望，提姆忍不住捏紧了手中的长棍，而蝙蝠侠仿佛早就知道了这个结果一般，没有任何反应。

屏幕上突然出现了神谕的头像，打破了所有人的沉默。

“小丑刚刚被杀了，尸体被扔在了GCPD门口。”听闻她的话，所有人都不约而同站起了身，甚至病床上的达米安都挣扎地起身。

“他到底想干什么，先是达米安，又是小丑，然后呢？”迪克紧抿着唇，却忍不住声音里的怒意。

达米安冷笑，“你们就不应该相信德雷克口中他要好好念大学的鬼话。”

这次迪克没有反驳他。

“有证据表明是他做的吗？”提姆没有理会他们，而是直接看向了屏幕之中的神谕。

“我们不会仅凭小丑死了就草率认定他是凶手的，要知道想他死的人可不仅仅是他，还有我。”提姆对身后蝙蝠侠沉声的“提姆”置若罔闻，而是继续说，“我也可能是凶手，但是我们除了犯罪动机还会讲究证据。”

“我传给你们一个文件。”神谕没有直接回答他的问题，只是将它们发送了过来。

提姆狠狠地闭了闭眼，感觉到发冷的指尖，好半天才长长吐出了口气。

蝙蝠侠看了提姆一眼，没有说话，却是轻轻敲击了键盘，屏幕上瞬间打开了刚刚神谕传过来的一个视频。

视频上的人一身黑蓝相间的盔甲，散发着冷酷的光芒，此时他关掉了变声器，声音懒洋洋的，还带有些嘶哑，“既然小丑还没死，那就由我动手。”然后他快速地拧掉了小丑的脖颈，视频迅速黑掉。

提姆垂下眼，走了上去，他看见蝙蝠侠打开了声纹鉴定。

基本一致。

提姆的脑海瞬间无数画面略过，最后停在了那天杰森在窗边回望过来的双眼，里面有着了然有着无奈，还有着拒绝。

他抬起头，看着他，眼角微微湿润，轻轻问他或许也在问自己，“难道真的就没有办法了吗？”

那个人静默了许久，才微不可闻地叹了口气。

“你明明知道的，只要我和他还存在一天，就不可能。”

“很多事情，都是没有办法的。”

“罗宾留在蝙蝠洞修养，我去GCPD了解情况，夜翼和红罗宾去阿卡姆调查。”，站起身的蝙蝠侠冷静地下着命令，假装没有听到一边达米安不满的“父亲”声，“神谕尽力追踪他的行踪。”

屏幕上的神谕点了点头，蝙蝠侠大步走向了蝙蝠车，而迪克拿起了一边放置的双棍也快速奔跑了过去。

提姆眨了眨眼，看向了已经准备出发到GCPD和阿卡姆的众人，他紧握着长棍，大步走向了在一边等待他的夜翼。

多米诺面具下的脸，有些潮湿。

他知道杰森想要的是什么，但是他们之中的任何人都无法给予他。

他明白，杰森当然也明白。

冥界之中，罗伊和杰森之间的气氛无比诡异。

罗伊看着他走在道路的前面，根本不打算顾及或者主动理会身后的罗伊，微微摇了摇头，然后试图打破他们之间的沉默，“你为什么那么执着要我回去呢？”

杰森的脚步却是骤然停下，他转身看向了罗伊，声音还是有些僵硬，“我以为你知道。”

他们相互扶持，相互信任，都可以放心地将后背交付给对方，而同时，他们也是世上最能理解彼此之人，如果他死了，罗伊也会想尽一切办法来带他回来。

罗伊的笑容有些僵住，好半天他才找回自己的声音，“可是现在的我并不是你想的那个人。”

“我知道。”杰森打断了他，声音有些颤抖似乎突然想起了什么，但是很快地就恢复了正常，“但是你的灵魂是就够了。”

罗伊张了张口，正要说些什么，突然目光一凝，然后迅速地拉回了面前的杰森。

杰森顺着他的目光回头看去，头皮有些发麻，因为在他毫无察觉的情况下，有一个小男孩，抱着一只黑猫站在了他们身后，静静的，不知道观察了他们多久。

男孩嗅了嗅面前的空气，然后轻轻嘀咕了一句，“生魂的味道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯大致认出这不是他认知中的杰森，但是他不说，其他人就误解了。
> 
> 罗伊和杰森马上会离开冥界了，但是罗伊的事情没完。


	24. 他想杀你

说这话的时候男孩的目光一直紧紧盯着杰森，他把怀中的黑猫放下，猫咪一个敏捷的跳跃，凑到了杰森和罗伊的面前。

杰森扫了眼罗伊，看到他的手轻微动了动，但还是按捺住攻击的本能。

“你是我遇见的第一个既不是生魂又不是死魂的人。”男孩鼻子皱了皱，他目光转向了杰森，“而你身上有着拉撒路池那股疯狂的味道。”

既不是生魂又不是死魂？杰森虽然不太懂这两个名词，但是大种姓修行相关的就是这方面，而一旦涉及到与灵魂有关的的，都是需要格外慎重对待的。杰森脸色难看起来，看向了罗伊——他姜红色头发微长，唇线紧抿成直线，下颌线线条漂亮，除了那双避开他的眼。

罗伊避开了他的眼。

杰森心底一沉，他发现他可能把一切都想得过于简单了。他最先以为此次行动最大的阻碍会是来自冥界，但是千算万算没有想到罗伊会瞒了他那么多事——甚至远比他预想的要多得多。

他想到了那两场几乎可以称得上是以假乱真的幻境，再想到遇到的玛莎夫人，这冥界的风波可谓是出乎意料。

所以复活罗伊，可能没有那么容易。

“冥界要找的人是你们吧。”男孩向他的猫招了招手，让它乖顺地回到他的怀抱，若有所思地说，“我可以带你走，但是……”

杰森正打算仔细聆听他的要求，但是突然的，罗伊伸出手，遮住了杰森耳朵。没等杰森反抗，他立刻看向了男孩，非常快速地说了些什么。

男孩的眼中有着讶异，他扫了眼被堵住耳朵的杰森，低下了头沉思了一会儿，然后对罗伊点了点头。

在得到回复之后，罗伊若无其事地放下堵在杰森耳边的手，后退了两步，而罗伊说了些什么，杰森完全没有听到。

罗伊果然瞒了他许多事，一切行为都太过于古怪。杰森表面不为所动，但是心又往下沉了沉。

“你们跟我来吧。”男孩转身，率先大步朝一个方向走去，是让他们跟上的意思。

“他怎么会对这里那么熟悉？”杰森跟上了他，然后轻声询问着罗伊，并悄悄对罗伊打了个法外者内部沟通的手势，意思是“这人是谁”“可信吗”。

“一个有特殊能力的小鬼。”罗伊同样悄声对他说，“你应该见多了。”

也是，无论是超能力者还是魔法师，对于他们这些经常与义警事业打交道的人来说，并不遥远。甚至对于这个世界来说，都已经屡见不鲜了，他只是没想到前面这个人这么小就插足了对小孩子来说过于复杂的世界。

“别看他长得小，其实他年纪说不定比你还大。”罗伊不知道想到了什么，抽了抽嘴角。

“你知道的好像很清楚。”杰森似笑非笑地转过头，声音非常平静，但是熟悉的人就能听出他言语中的咬牙切齿，那是“一会儿找你算账”的意味。

罗伊连连苦笑，他想起了刚才他的一系列举动，每一个动作无不都是在杰森的底线上来回横跳，还踩了又踩。

他甚至开始思索，一会儿回到人世间，他不会被小杰鸟给打死吧。

他甚至开始严肃思考绿箭能不能拉住暴走的杰森的问题。

“我以为你会追问我。”沉默之后，罗伊突然开口，他真的没有想到他一个字也没提，即使他知道他不是好奇心旺盛的人。他以为他会追问他在冥界发生了什么，为什么变化那么大，还有他刚刚跟男孩说了什么……

但是杰森什么也没有问。

“等你编好一个理由吗？”杰森看也不看他，连连冷笑。

罗伊低下了头，好吧，他又触雷了，他开始思考为什么杰森如此暴躁的原因。

他真觉得他要死了。

哥谭。

夜翼和红罗宾各自分开蹲伏在阿卡姆前的屋顶上，两个人之间隔了些距离，他们目光没有相接，更没有动作。

“你应该进去。”红罗宾突兀发声打破了平静，“不是要调查小丑的死亡吗？”

“你不是也没有行动吗？”夜翼没有回头，直接反问。

两个人一同陷入了沉默。

“你见到他了？”好半天，夜翼低声问道，却没有说出那个人的名字，虽然彼此两个人都心知肚明对方口中的“他”是谁。

红罗宾顿了顿，脑中闪过的是那个人平静的蓝眼，还有他抛回来的简单反问“你觉得呢”，更多的却是他低垂眉眼笑容微冷的样子。他呼吸窒了窒，不由自主地捏紧了手中的长棍。

“我以为你不在意他。”红罗宾的声音存在了一分试探。

“我的确是有过生气的。”好半天，夜翼目视着前方，才说，“无论是听到他接替罗宾的时候，或者是他回来杀了那么多人的时候，亦或者伤害我重视的人之时。”

红罗宾沉默地聆听。

“但是我并不会因为丧钟杀人而生气，也不会因为黑面具在哥谭兴风作浪而生气。”他或许会在战斗中被激怒，被敌人所挑衅，但是不会这样长久的……生气，所以，不能说他不在意他，相反，他在意极了。

如果杰森陶德只是红头罩就好了，但他并不仅仅是。

“……你从来没有说过这些。”震惊之下，红罗宾有些艰涩地开口。

“这个家中，每个人都存在着自己的小心思。”布鲁斯有，阿福有，迪克有，达米安有。其实很多时候，夜翼对于这些都看在眼里，只是选择睁一只眼闭一只眼地不去深究。作为家中的大哥和调和剂，其实……也很累，有时甚至比他的义警生活还要使他心力交瘁，“……而且我们都不够坦诚。”即使是最热情开放的夜翼，也是不坦诚的，而这份不坦诚，才会真正地伤害到每一个家庭成员。

每个人都有自己的选择，自己的道路。而苦果，也将由每个人自己来承担。

红罗宾终于转头注视着眼前的夜翼——家中的大哥，他看起来还是活力满满精力充沛，没有一个罪犯的蛛丝马迹可以逃得过他的眼睛，但是如今的红罗宾还是从他身上发现了隐藏不住的疲惫。

“他不想见我们。”半晌，红罗宾有些僵硬地说。

夜翼没有说话。

“他只想远远躲开。”红罗宾看了看自己的掌心，好像还残留着那天罗宋汤的温度，以及那个人留下的温度。

“去做你想做的吧，提姆。”出乎意料的，在行动中夜翼直接喊了他的名字，他望着红罗宾的眼睛里是少有的严肃认真，“不要管布鲁斯，不要管我，也不要理会任何人，你只要知道什么是你想做的就够了。”就像当初他一意孤行地扔掉了罗宾披风，从哥谭离开到了布鲁德海文一样。这么多年后，想起当年他的选择，他或许曾经有过可惜，但是他绝对可以毫不犹豫地对一切说上一句“不后悔”。

这是他的选择。

红罗宾终于站起了身，在夜风下他的披风簌簌发响飘在了空中，他仿佛自言自语一般的，轻声却又坚定地说，“所以我知道我该做什么了。”

夜翼终于回头看了红罗宾——他的弟弟一眼，他凝视着他，想起第一次见到这个人时的瘦弱与矮小。而如今，他已经渐渐长高，逐渐褪去了曾经的青涩有了几分男人的模样，他也已经开始不断思考自己的未来与道路。

他可以给予他们建议，但他，无法插手太多。

他终于笑了起来，带着欣慰带了点释然，他勾起唇转了话题，转了转手中的卡里棍，“B比我想象的要平静的多。” 

红罗宾也笑了起来，“他并不想我们插手。”他们都知道其实阿卡姆里问不出什么，如果是他们，他们一定不会留下见证人和明显的口供来让侦探们有迹可循。

“而我们要做的？”夜翼歪着头，开始有些兴奋地看他。

“违抗蝙蝠命令。”红罗宾露齿一笑，率先奔跑了几步后从楼顶跃了下去，还挑衅式地对夜翼眨了眨眼。

“呵，蝙蝠崽子还是太年轻。”他在飞翔跳跃的时候，这几个年轻崽子都还不知道在哪里呢，夜翼好笑地摇了摇头，却是丝毫不肯服输的以一个姿势漂亮的背越式翻了下去。

GCPD的楼顶，蝙蝠灯旁边，站着一个身穿警服的男人和一个浑身藏在黑暗里的男人。

“老朋友，你来了。”詹姆斯·戈登也就是大家口中的戈登局长或者吉姆推了推眼镜，没有感到多少意外地喊出来人的名字，“蝙蝠侠。”

“你对现在的情况了解多少？比如小丑，还有那个阿卡姆骑士。”蝙蝠侠跨出去了一步，声音沉沉地问。

“说实话，少得可怜，你也知道GCPD的情况。”戈登局长叹了口气，而蝙蝠侠对此不置可否。

“那个阿卡姆骑士是突然出现在哥谭的，之前没有任何踪迹。而小丑，他是在任何人都没有发现端倪的情况下突然从牢房里消失的。没有一个目击证人，也没有监控显示他是如何消失的，就像人间蒸发一样。”吉姆叹了口气，揉了揉眉，他也是思考了很久也不知道小丑到底是从什么地方被带走的，“哈莉奎因也对此一无所知，事实上，她对于小丑抛下了他而感到不敢置信。”

“这么说，那个阿卡姆骑士应该非常了解阿卡姆，他或许掌握着我们都不知道的通道和方式。”蝙蝠侠脑中一瞬间略过多种可能性。

“或许是吧。”吉姆无奈地摇了摇头，他甚至派人去搜寻了多次阿卡姆，更是一无所获。

见从吉姆这里问不到更多的消息，蝙蝠侠紧抿唇，打算直接离开，但是吉姆却叫住了他。

他的声音有些犹豫，“蝙蝠，虽然我们都不知道那个阿卡姆骑士是谁，但我有一件事情非常确定。”

蝙蝠侠静止得就像一座雕塑，他已经猜到吉姆想说什么了。

“他想杀你，蝙蝠，他恨不得你死，所以他最想做的，应该是复仇。”

蝙蝠侠握紧了拳头。


	25. 永远的阿卡姆

“我们都来过这里很多次。”在第三次红罗宾路过小丑的房间时候，他皱眉忍不住对夜翼抱怨了一声，搜寻了那么久他们一无所获，虽然事实上这是他们早就已经预料到的。

他不喜欢这里，无论来多少次都无法习惯。这里黑暗而阴沉，仿佛汇聚了世间莫大的邪恶。行走此中，红罗宾根本无法使自己的身体放松下来，他背部肌肉不自觉紧绷着，身上也一阵阵地发冷，阴影中一直藏有恶意的眼神在不断地打量着他们，不知来源。

红罗宾能听到无数人的窃窃私语，一边的精神病人抓着栏杆冲他们咧嘴而笑，目光渗人。不知道哪个角落里传来人的大笑声，甚至还有此起彼伏嘶哑的歌声。

夜翼却显得十分平静，仿佛早就司空见惯一般。

夜翼突然在一间空牢房前停下了脚步。

“发现什么了？”红罗宾也跟着停下了脚步，低声询问。

夜翼的表情阴晴不定，他没有理会红罗宾的提问，他原地不动呆立了几秒，然后不由自主地伸手摸了摸栏杆。牢房中并没有人存在，便自然没有落锁，他轻轻打开门走了进去。

红罗宾不知所然地跟了进去。

房间很小，除了摆放了一张单人床，一个小书架，一个马桶还有洗手台之外再无其他，连窗户和通风口都没有，阴暗压抑。

夜翼环顾了四周，他坐在了床上。

他在床上躺下。

他一动不动地闭上眼，聆听着整个疯人院的声音。有哭叫声有呐喊声有撞墙声，有他人恶毒的咒骂声，有楼上牢房的走路声，也有坏掉水龙头不断的滴水声。黑暗之中，他还能听到自己剧烈的心跳和呼吸声，一切都如此吵闹，可是又死寂得就像是一座坟墓。

门外投射下的所有阴影就像是一座座墓碑，空气中流动的好像魔鬼的低语。这座牢房是一座棺材，圈禁了被关押在其中的一切活物。

夜翼闭眼抚摸到了床边上的小刻痕，上面是一道道用指甲划出来的计数，是它曾经的主人在日复一日的梦魇醒来后挣扎留下的痕迹。

密密麻麻，一道又一道。

它的主人，到底是抱着什么样的心情，看着他之前留下的这些印记又再次麻木地划出新的一道呢？

“……不是总跟我们反着来吗，那时候那么听话做什么……”为什么不越狱?他压抑住心中无限蔓延开的钝痛，用手遮住了眼，感觉到多米诺面具下有热流涌下。

红罗宾看着夜翼的一切动作，他一开始是困惑的，但是到现在他也已经逐渐明白了这座牢房曾经的主人是谁。

杰森。

他低了低头，无奈地苦笑，想起了他们之间的一切，最后定格在的，是那个人平静的双眼。

他从没有跟他们说过在阿卡姆的日子，或许有时候为了刺激挑衅他们而提起这座疯人院，说阿卡姆的糟糕，但是对于他自身，他却一个字也没有提。

追问之下，那个人却低垂着眼，一笑而过。

他突然看到了些什么，他怀疑是自己的错觉。于是他蹲下了身，发现还是距离太远看不清那些痕迹，他犹豫了一下，伏身慢慢爬了进去，然后一个转身，躺在了地上。

便携式手电筒照亮了床下的环境。

下一秒，他就被映入眼帘的一切而惊住，以至于拿不稳手中的手电筒。

床板之下，和靠墙的空白处，全是密密麻麻的暗红色字迹，像一道道伤口，触目惊心地印在上面，嗅上去仿佛还带着那个人新鲜血液的味道。

那个人再一次从梦中醒来，他克制不住身体的痉挛，他大汗淋漓地滚进了床底之下，黑暗掩盖住了他所有的狼狈。他咬着手指，在昏暗中一边听着自己的喘息声，一边颤抖着在那里写下了一直充斥在自己脑海中的所有字眼。

“J” “R” “B”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” “HE IS CRAZY”

“ARE YOU OKAY?” “CRAZY” “STAY AWAY FROM HIM”

“SAFE” “NOT SAFE” “HURT”

“KENNEL” “DANGER”

“PSYCHOPATH”

那个人在心里尖叫着，他在脑海里不断尖叫着，他压抑住喉间即将脱口而出崩溃的声音，以至于牙齿咬得太紧发出了咯吱咯吱的声音。他忍受着血液中滋生的密密麻麻的仿佛虫子噬咬的痒意，告诉自己痛苦马上就会过去。

他一遍又一遍写着 “MOM”和“SORRY”，好像回到了儿时母亲的怀抱，听到了母亲的安慰，字迹一层又一层地叠加上去，几乎辨认不出来。

不知过了多久，他平复了下来，他伸出手，摸了摸那个他写下的“MOM”，终于，在一片灰尘和黑暗的拥抱下睡着了。

红罗宾脸色煞白，他似乎身临其境地闻到了那鲜血淋漓的味道。

他似乎听到了那个人在写下这些时候的嗫嚅声，断断续续，却小声而绝望。这一切仿佛魔咒一般，印在他的脑海里。

红罗宾终于尖叫了起来。

尖叫声打破了所有的平静，也惊醒了陷入自己情绪的夜翼，他睁开眼，很快调整好了所有思绪，翻身了下来，找到了藏在床下的红罗宾。

“没关系，我抓住你了。”他把红罗宾拉了出来，拥住他小声地安慰他，他扫了眼掉落的手电筒照射亮的地方，很快明白发生了什么。

他心里狠狠地收缩了一下，但是面上却不露半点端倪，声音也十分平静地跟他说着话。

“是血。”红罗宾小声说，“是杰森。”

夜翼能听出他声音中的恐惧，感受到他发冷的身体。他闭了闭眼，却是声音平缓，“我知道。”

他早该知道这一切的。

因为两个人的情绪，所以夜翼不得不决定中断调查，他把他送回了韦恩庄园。在庄园里那个老人的悉心照料下，捧着一大杯热可可的他们很快地稳住了心神。

阿福默默地为蝙蝠洞做完打扫后就离开了，看样子是去照顾楼上的达米安了，他并没有追问他们些什么。迪克和提姆不由得松了口气，因为他们并不知道该如何对眼前的老人解释他们今天看到的一切。他们都知道，即使阿福嘴上从来不提，但是他的心中依然挂念着他，认定他是他的孩子。

沉默了半天，握紧了茶杯的提姆率先开口，他没有说刚才他们的经历，而是问他，“你觉得阿卡姆骑士真的是杰森吗？”

迪克沉默了一下，艰难地摇了摇头，“我不知道。”

“他恨小丑。”

“是。”

“他恨布鲁斯。”

“是。”

“他提到再换一个罗宾，他讨厌我。”提姆回想了下视频中那个人，皱了皱眉。

“还提到了布鲁斯没有找到他的尸体。”迪克接口，他与提姆对看了一眼，他们都知道当初死去的杰森是布鲁斯亲自下葬的，所以这个阿卡姆骑士口中的话语立刻引起了他们的注意。

“平行世界的同位体？”他们很快想到了一个答案，异口同声地说道。是了，只有这个理由才能解释所有的一切，只是想到另一个宇宙的杰森也是因为小丑而死迪克的心就往下坠了坠。而且听他的意思，蝙蝠侠甚至没有找到他的尸体就放弃了一切。

提姆攥紧了手。

“但他与这个世界的杰森DNA完全一致，我们都知道即使是同位体之间也会有差异。”迪克很快又提出了疑问。

提姆往后转了椅子，他轻轻在蝙蝠电脑前敲击了几下键盘，很快就调出当初那份DNA检测配对报告。

100%的吻合。

这不符合他们的认知，当时他们以为阿卡姆骑士就是他们世界的杰森，但现在很可能不是。但是DNA会说谎吗？

“或许是因为特例，也或许是因为他来到了这个宇宙所以被世界意识所改变？”迪克也站起身，手扶着他的椅背凑近了些看着屏幕，提出了自己的猜想。

听到这话提姆却是皱眉，世界上不可能存在完全一致的两片树叶，因此也不可能存在DNA完全一致的两个人，但是这些暂且是次要的，现在最重要的是……

提姆微笑了起来，“既然我们都想知道阿卡姆骑士是不是我们世界的杰森，那为什么不直接问他呢？”

杰森或许会杀人，但是他并不会将自己做的事推给其他人，他从来都是大大方方地承认。也因此，只要直白问他，他就会给你明确的答复。

“你不是说联系不上他吗?”迪克好奇问。

提姆慢吞吞地说，“他的确消失了一段时间，但是过几天他最爱的一门课有结课考试，所以到时候他一定会出现。”那时他就可以去教室门口堵他。

想到这个画面，迪克忍不住会心一笑。但是思绪一到今晚在阿卡姆的所见所闻，他的笑容不禁淡了几分。

提姆看了看他，也知道他在心里想些什么，他低下了头，不再吭声。

只是两个人心里都沉甸甸的。

看着已经放下杯子朝楼上走去的提姆背影，迪克叫住了他，“……我们就不找小丑的尸体了？”

提姆头也不回，“我管他去死。”死了更好。

“啊？”迪克目瞪口呆，随即苦恼地摸了摸头，喃喃道，“蝙蝠一定会很生气……”

提姆轻哼了一声，“他什么时候不生气？”

“说的也是。”迪克想了想平时蝙蝠侠的样子，目光冷冷，声音低沉，永远都是一副不怒自威的样子。他当初就是因为受不了布鲁斯的脾气才坚定了他单飞的意愿。想到这里，他也轻哼了一声，丢开了寻找小丑的想法。

让蝙蝠侠自己头疼去吧。

而此刻被他两个孩子在背后吐槽的蝙蝠侠正踩在哥谭上空的某处滴水兽上，目光沉沉地注视着夜色，不知在计划着什么。

远处的高楼，有人嘴角扯开一抹笑，月光照出了他脸上的“J”疤痕，他架着狙击枪，在瞄准镜里盯着他，心里默默计算着风速和距离。

但蝙蝠侠似乎有所察觉，往他的方向看了一眼。

阿卡姆骑士原本稳稳的双手突然动了一下，回过神之后他已经错失良机，愤怒失态之下，他站起身直接踹翻了它。

他闭了闭眼，平复着自己过于激动的心。

“不急……”他对自己说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章凤凰桶暂且下线，揭露的是他在阿卡姆的一点过往，心疼。


	26. 新的记忆

大概是今晚只有四个人的原因，庄园难得的安静下来。与迪克道过晚安的提姆，在柔和的走廊灯下，慢慢回到了房间。

相隔不远的是达米安的房间，他似乎还没有休息反而闹腾着，明亮的灯光在地毯上投射出了影子，少年带有稚气的声音和老人平静的低语声从虚掩的房门内不断传来，温馨至极。

受了伤还能这么中气十足，果然是达米安，他不禁微笑。但是想到伤了达米安的人，他敛了心神。虽然迪克看起来大大咧咧好糊弄，但是谁也不知道他在笑容之后到底藏了什么心思；布鲁斯还在外面调查甚至没有理会他们的询问——他向来瞒着大家许多不许他们的插手；达米安脱离了刺客联盟那么久，但是大家都心知肚明他经常联系他的母亲塔利亚……

这个家中，其实都是隐瞒与秘密。

包括……

提姆驻足停留在自己的房门前，目光转向了走廊尽头的某个隐藏在黑暗中被锁起来的房间。

那里几乎是庄园内禁地一般的存在，除了阿福偶尔会打扫之外，没有人会踏入那个房间半步。

杰森•陶德。

他想起那个在房间里低垂眉眼温柔带笑的男人，却不知不觉脑中又浮现了当初那个眼里酝酿着疯狂的复仇者形象。

包括，今晚敌意满满却难掩防备的阿卡姆骑士。

有什么东西，一定是他忽略了或者是不知道的，而缺少了这个关键，他无法将所有事情串起来，思绪乱成了一团毛线，理不清楚。提姆深吸一口气，定了定神，悄悄用特殊手段打开了那扇被阿福锁起来的门。

这个房间，未免太过安静了。大概是因为他的主人很少来，不，几乎不来——杰森就算是留宿的几天，也从来不会选择这里。

房间很大，但是物品却很少，散落的几本书，几张海报，一叠唱片，几乎已经是全部。但这个房间好像还带着他年轻时候的气息，处处留着他当年生活的痕迹：比如在海报上的涂鸦，书本中露出一角的书签，桌角几年前的刻痕。

只是没有他成年复活后的物品。这个房间，永远停留在他主人死去的那一瞬间。

他见过杰森的安全屋，那里有杰森情有独钟的非常漂亮的全景窗——即使那让屋子的风险值大大提升，有保养良好的武器架，有满阳台精心护理的绿植，有满满当当留下阅读痕迹的书架，客厅里甚至还摆放了中国式茶具。

那是一个完全透露主人喜好的安全屋，不，也许称之为“家”更合适。在那间屋子里待着的杰森，总是最为放松，他会抱着一大摞食材，在回家的时候声音轻快地和所有家具打招呼，如果那时遇上他，他的眼角都带着笑。

提姆又想起来他在庄园的时候，他不太参与他们之间的活动，偶尔在他们过于靠近的时候，背部的肌肉甚至都会下意识地紧绷起来。

之后随着他和蝙蝠侠的矛盾激化，他便再没有在这庄园内出现，他更是独来独往，不插手蝙蝠事物，不对他们做出任何评价。

明明不是敌人的。

其实杰森有留宿过。

那天晚上，在监控里他发现他坐在窗台上抽烟，没有开灯，烟头的火星和窗外的月光照出了他不明不暗的表情。他一直沉闷着抽烟，直到月亮黯淡下去，才在黎明前小心地处理掉所有的痕迹。

他不知道杰森有没有发现监控，亦或是发现了却懒得理会，有时候燃尽的烟头烫到了手指很久后才会发现。

那个时候他就知道了，杰森，他不开心。

而杰森为什么不开心。

直到某一天，杰森避无可避地在芭芭拉的请求下参与了活动，在蝙蝠洞汇报任务时，他看到布鲁斯目光扫过收藏柜时有些恍惚的眼神后，他才猛然醒悟。

杰森活生生地站在他们的面前，他们却在他身上缅怀那个死去的孩子。

杰森的眼神是复杂的，他什么也没说，甚至将所有的情绪掩藏得很好。他冲欲言又止的他摆了摆手，摇摇晃晃地离开。

而再过了不久，他就消失了。

也许，杰森也在布鲁斯身上找寻曾经的他的父亲的影子。但是一涉及到真心，嘴上轻佻的杰森却从来不说。他归来后取了红头罩的名字，所有人都知道那是因为什么，他被关在阿卡姆过，被警惕过，之后他一意孤行，仿佛独狼，拒绝着所有人的干涉介入。

而阿卡姆骑士…

提姆从杰森床上坐起，他突然想到了阿卡姆的床板，犹豫着，他伸手试探性地往里摸了摸。

下一秒，他的表情变得奇怪起来。

他真的摸到了些东西，不过不是他预想的信件，照片，便签之类的，而是一个软软的不太大的玩偶。他犹豫了半秒，然后伸手用力把它给拽了下来。

是一只小熊玩偶，被人用胶布固定在了床板的角落里，如果不把床整个翻过来或者刻意去摸，根本发现不了。这也难怪总是会打扫这个房间每个角落的阿福没有发现它的存在。

提姆打量着这只玩偶，玩偶是几年前的款式设计了，上面布满了灰尘，是因为不见天日了许久。但依然能看出来他的主人之前对他的珍惜，一只耳朵掉了半截也被人给仔仔细细地缝好——虽然留下了歪歪扭扭的针脚。

但提姆皱起了眉，杰森为什么要把这只玩偶给藏在床板下面？他大可大大方方地放在桌上床上甚至柜子里。

突然提姆感觉到了些什么，他伸手摸了摸玩具熊鼓囊囊的肚子，从抽屉里摸出了一把裁纸刀，然后小心翼翼地顺着缝线拆开了它。

然后提姆愣在原地，因为藏在棉花里面的，是几个白色的球。他不明所以地拿起了一只，举起来对着月光仔细打量，球并不重，隐隐有白色的雾气在里面萦绕。

这是什么？

突然他猛然一侧身，避开了一只直冲着他而来的飞镖，但因为躲闪匆忙，还是割开掉他的一缕发丝。

“你好，第三只罗宾。”身穿银蓝色盔甲的阿卡姆骑士无声无息地出现在了他面前，机械的电子声也无法掩盖他声音里的愉悦。

提姆有些警惕地看着他，但因为他手中对准他的枪而暂时不敢轻举妄动。他没想到他会直接闯入庄园，更是避开了所有人员和警报。想到这里，他的心沉了沉。

“你的警惕性似乎配不上你的名称。”骑士的声音变得冷淡起来，“就这样，他居然没有杀掉你？”

他指的是谁？这个世界的杰森吗？

还没等他开口，阿卡姆骑士就突然掐住了提姆脖颈，将他按在了床上，提姆一时不及，睁大了眼。安静地只能感受到空气被夺走窒息的痛苦的提姆看着冷冰冰盔甲的双目，咬牙试图反抗。

情急之下，他扔下了手中攥紧的白球，白球落到地板发出了清脆的碎裂声，但是出乎意料的是，白球碎裂的同时，有大缕白烟升腾而起，之后飘向了窗户，顺着缝隙而出。

提姆没有空闲时间去研究为什么，在听到来自走廊的声音后，他心神放松了下，迪克应该可以及时赶到。

“我倒是小看你了。”阿卡姆骑士看到了他的动作，也听到了走廊传来的声音，但他却出乎意料地没有慌乱离去，相反，他似乎被挑起了战意。

“既然这样，你就跟我走吧。”骑士干脆利落地打晕了他，然后扛着提姆，动作迅速地利用几个鲜为人知的密道离开。

这个庄园，他远比所有人想象得还要熟悉。

所以迪克握住卡里棍冲进来的时候，只看到了地上的碎片和床上被剖开的玩偶熊。

“该死。”他脸色难看地骂了一声。

冥界。

杰森和罗伊跟着男孩的步伐左拐右拐地穿行，一路上没有撞上巡卫者，只有生长在道路两旁的独属冥界的生物，幽蓝的蘑菇散发着荧荧的光。

“你觉不觉得我们这一路太过顺利？”杰森环顾了四周，游走的空间元素告诉他并没有人在窥视，整个冥界太过安静。

“不是说冥界想要的人，一定会得到吗？”杰森思索着，“冥界一定想到了对策。”

“看样子之前的一切不过是虚张声势，冥界只是想拖时间。”罗伊及其冷静地分析，“至于拖时间的目的，我还没有想到。”

“但是他们一定另有图谋。”杰森接过了话语，轻轻颌首。

领头的男孩也不插话，只是偶尔回头笑眯眯地看着他们。

“我身上到底有什么是冥界需要觊觎的？”杰森抿唇，“以前也不是没有过凤凰。”

“所以可能不是因为凤凰，而是因为你。”罗伊顺着他的想法猜测，“毕竟听说如今的这位死亡也不是以前的死亡。”

“这是你在冥界里的经验？”杰森没想到除了死过一回他会和死亡有什么交集，想了半天没想到索性抛开了问题不再烦恼，不过留意到罗伊的话语后，他高高挑起了眉，打量着他曾经的队友，“没想到你在这里也不忘收集情报。”

罗伊露出了有些无辜的表情。

看着虽然一直没有掉队，但是频频看向四周跃跃欲试的罗伊，杰森深知他的秉性，扶额长叹了一声说，“你想做什么就去吧。”

罗伊眼睛一亮，三步并作两步地冲到旁边，开始摘那些他看了一路的蘑菇和菌丝体。

杰森摇了摇头，叹息着说道，“我希望你不会在丽安洗澡的时候冲进去测试你的新研究。”研究狂人，他就是前车之鉴啊。

“丽安是谁?”罗伊继续头也不抬地摘他的蘑菇，条件反射地问。

杰森骤然停下脚步，转头一脸惊愕地看着他，而感受到了莫名沉默的罗伊看到了杰森的表情，忍不住后退了一步，有些讪讪地摸了摸头。

“你的女儿丽安•哈珀。”杰森一字一顿地说，这么久都没有听到罗伊问起关于丽安的近况，杰森本以为他是想等复活后亲自去看丽安，但是没想到他是根本忘记了他女儿的存在。

“我什么时候有女儿了?”罗伊本来还想继续调侃一句，但是发现杰森没有在开玩笑后，觉得事情有些严重，他试探性地问，“科莉的？”

杰森后退了几步，发现事情有些不对劲，“不……是你和柴郡猫的。”

罗伊抿唇没有说话，而杰森的脸色则有些难看。孩子们的感官是最为敏锐的，成年人的喜恶他们一瞬间就能感觉出来，而丽安从小身边缺乏了母亲的角色，一直都在罗伊身边长大，对罗伊尤为依赖。他不敢想如果丽安在见到罗伊扑上去拥抱时候迎来的却是自己父亲的抗拒和疏离，她该有多伤心。

“死亡会对记忆造成影响。”一直旁观他们动作的男孩突然开口，抚摸着怀中的猫，“有很多濒死的人被抢救醒来后可能会忘记之前发生的事情。”

所以，是死亡影响到了记忆吗？杰森想了想当初他自己从坟墓挖出来后一年多无意识的状况，心里暂且接受了这个说法，只是没好气地踢了踢罗伊，“记得好好对丽安。”

罗伊摸了摸鼻子。

有白烟自远处而来，落在了杰森身上。

所有人都没有发现。

“我不喜欢冥界。”继续前行的杰森看着死寂一片的黑暗，想到了些什么喃喃道，“这让我想起了阿卡姆。”

阿卡姆小小的牢房里，没有阳光，只有昏暗的灯光。当陷入深夜断电的时候，整间牢房久化为棺材，困住其中之人。他不觉得他还活着，除了基本都生理活动之外几乎跟死了没有什么两样。长久下来，这里不仅没有让他好转，反而让他有些疯疯癫癫起来。

罗伊知道他被关进阿卡姆过，但是他从来没有问过，杰森不主动提起，他便不会问。但是仅仅从一些只言片语中就能了解到，杰森在阿卡姆里并不好。

想想也是，阿卡姆里关着的都是世界上莫大罪恶之人，他们大多是疯子，无可理喻的那种。即使是因为拉撒路池而疯狂但依然保持本心善良的杰森遇到了他们，境地可想而知。

“嘿。”罗伊拉住杰森的手，揽住他的肩，轻轻对他说，“别去想他，小杰鸟，我抓住你了。”

‘我跟人做了一个交易。’

“我好像跟人做了个交易。”杰森突然开始自言自语起来。

“哈莉要我答应她一件事情。”

“不对，好像是丧钟，他救了我。”

“小丑死了，咦，不对，小丑没死，他不可能死了……”

“蝙蝠侠走过去了……他没看见我……不对，他看见我了，他跟我说了我待在这里更好……他以为我死了……”

罗伊听着听着，突然感觉杰森的状态不太对。他强硬掰过了杰森的身体，然后就看到了他那双泛着绿意的眼睛。

罗伊倒吸一口凉气。

杰森朦朦胧胧看着他。

“把他拖进去，记住要打断他的腿，别让他跑了！”有人高声说。

“堵住他的口，让他闭嘴。”有人握紧了拳头，兴奋地提议。

“不不不，你难道不觉得还是听到小鸟的哀鸣声更刺激吗？”

“蝙蝠侠找到了新罗宾，他抛弃你了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”策划这一切的那个人带着永不哭泣的笑脸，围着他不堪匍匐在地的身体转了两圈，发出了恶毒的嘲笑声。

男孩闭着眼睛，没有理会周围所有人。

他耸了耸肩，觉得没有给予反应的小鸟让他变得无趣起来，他看了看周围，眼珠子一转，拿起了角落里的撬棍，突然脸上又挂上了诡异的笑容，“或许还是这样好玩一点。”

他高高挥起了手上还带血的撬棍，尖声大笑起来，“蝙蝠侠抛弃你了！”然后有人把蝙蝠侠和新罗宾的照片丢在了他面前，他告诉自己不要听他们的蛊惑，都是骗人的，蝙蝠侠一定会来救他的，但是那个人扣住他的脖颈扒开他的眼，强制性地把报纸放在他的视线内。

蝙蝠侠和他的新罗宾。

他浑浑噩噩，他颤抖起来，他露出了个比哭还难看的笑容，失掉了所有抵抗的力气。

他终于尖叫起来。

那是无尽的恐怖。

“我要杀了他，我要复仇。”杰森抓住了罗伊，眼里泛着恶毒的光，绿意在眼底翻滚。

“不是已经很久都没有想起来了吗？”罗伊咬牙撑住他颤抖的身体，控住他的行为，虽然不指望得到回复，还是问了一句。

杰森与罗伊刚结成法外者的时候，他就发现了他这个毛病，他总是会被无数噩梦给惊醒，然后辗转反侧难以入睡。杰森太过坚强，他从来不说，如果不是某一天他起夜路过他房间，他可能永远也发现不了这个秘密。

“他被冥界的能量给影响到了。”男孩突然开口，“他身上的气息太过于光明，阴暗无法侵袭他。但是拉撒路池因子活跃起来那就不一样了……”他目光扫了眼罗伊，“你最好离他远一点，你身上的死气无法让他平和下来。”

罗伊没有理会他，而是上下打量了一下杰森，直到看到了他胸口处的某处光亮才松了口气，他拿起太阳花，递到他的唇边，杰森下意识地一口咬下，原本就是阳光汇聚而成的太阳花在他入口的瞬间化为了暖洋洋的能量，游走入全身，驱赶了阴冷的气息。

密集的纹路亮起，点燃了他眼底金色的火焰，火焰大涨驱赶走了眼底的绿，从眼底涌向全身。

杰森的身体开始平静下来，思绪慢慢回复，但是全身上下突然涌上了一股强烈的疲惫与睡意，他甚至感觉动个手指都会耗尽他所有力气，他张了张口想说什么却也听不到自己的声音，他依稀地辨认出眼前之人，然后腿一软，直接昏了过去。

罗伊接住了他。

“果然是幼生期的凤凰崽子，还太小了。”男孩摇了摇头，“一点点超出范围的空间能量就让他这样。”

“影响他的东西还带了时间之力。”罗伊看着他沉睡过去依然不休眠的活跃的金色纹路，沉默了一会儿，说。

男孩没有说话，空间时间不分家，空间的尽头是时间，时间也与空间密不可分。突然承受了空间之外的东西，难怪会如此。如果不是觉醒过来的凤凰血脉的保护，他一定会疯掉的。

但是……

“你现在打算怎么办？”男孩突然想到了什么，好整以暇地问。

“回人间。”罗伊冷淡回答。

“你就不担心他发现蹊跷？”

“他不会问。”杰森的警惕心很高，基本没有人能够让他卸下心房，而一旦被接受，那就是无条件的信任，“而且你就是最好的借口。”

男孩一时语塞。

“别忘了，你与我的交易。”被堵住说不出话的男孩自己生了会儿闷气，只能不甘心地在他身后说。

罗伊没理会他，只是摇了摇头，然后抱着杰森，一步踏出了黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我身上到底有什么是需要觊觎的？
> 
> 我觊觎你。
> 
> （捂脸）
> 
> 咳咳，有些设定这章已经显露出来了。


End file.
